Star Fox: Marcus's Story
by Krusnik07
Summary: Una corporacion malvada intenta apoderarse del Sistema Lylat, ahora Marcus McCloud tiene encomendada la mision de evitar que la catastrofe llegue nuevamente a Lylat, en el camino se encontrara con viejos y nuevos amigos. MarcusXOC
1. Prologo

**Este es mi primer fic de Star Fox. Es una mezcla de varios de los finales de Star Fox: Command.**

**Ojala lo disfruten**

**Prologo**

Después de la derrota de los Anglar, el equipo Star Fox se separó un tiempo para dedicarse cada quien a su vida; Slippy y Amanda, ya casados, se mudaron a Corneria junto con sus seis hijos para vivir una vida tranquila, y tal vez para que Slippy pueda abrir su propio taller, como era su sueño, Peppy, se dedicó completamente a su labor como nuevo general, Falco se retiró por un tiempo para formar su propio equipo de mercenarios junto con Katt Monroe y Dash Bowman, y finalmente Fox y Krystal se casaron y tuvieron un hijo al que llamaron Marcus. Fox siguió trabajando para Corneria, como comandante a cargo de las fuerzas militares en Corneria, lo cual trajo muchos ingresos a la familia McCloud.

Al mismo tiempo entro en acción una poderosa corporación, que hace mucho tiempo, se acrecentó a una velocidad increíble porque ayudo a "Reconstruir" el sistema Lylat. Era una corporación tecnológica interplanetaria llamada Vliandri Corp. Fundada por el distinguido lobo, Johann Spencer I para ser una corporación minera que tendría sede en Macbeth. La empresa prospero un tiempo con el negocio de la minería, hasta que su fundador murió prontamente durante el auge de su empresa, dejando su imperio multimillonario a su hijo mayor, Johann Spencer II, quien era un verdadero genio e hizo una total revolución e la compañía, y convirtió a la empresa minera en una multi-planetaria tecnológica especializada en crear armamento bélico, tecnología médica y sistemas computacionales. El objetivo de Vliandri era ser una ayuda para el sistema y al cargo de Spencer II no tardo en convertirse en el ente comercial más poderoso de Lylat.

Después de unos años de éxito, el orgulloso CEO de la compañía muere en un trágico accidente aéreo mientras probaba uno de sus prototipos de naves. Entonces, la compañía quedo en manos de su hermano, Octavius Spencer, sin embargo, años después, Octavius muere producto de cáncer así que como Johann II siempre quiso, la compañía queda en manos de su único hijo, a quien dejo toda su fortuna. El chico, a quien pusieron el mismo nombre que su padre y su abuelo, era un joven perspicaz y astuto, igual que sus antecesores. La compañía prospero mucho durante el principio del mandato del joven de 23 años, sin embargo el tenia una mente maquiavélica, solo le importaba el dinero, y tenía muchas ansias de poder, a pesar de que era dueño de la entidad comercial más rica.

Spencer ideo un plan para adueñarse de Lylat. Primero, pasada la guerra de los Anglar, Vliandri "Ayudaría" al sistema dándole suministros y ayudándole a reconstruirse para ganarse el agrado del general y la aprobación para construir una estación espacial gigante cerca de Corneria, diciendo que será como un mundo artificial, pero en realidad es otra cosa muy diferente.

En el espacio, muy cerca de Corneria, se observa una enorme estructura metálica en construcción, dentro de ella. Un lobo alto y algo fornido, de pelaje gris, contempla orgulloso su obra, luego un gato de estatura baja, algo gordito, con lentes y con una tabla pisapapeles en la mano se le acerca algo nervioso a informarle al lobo.

"Uhmm… ¿Señor?". Pregunta algo temeroso.

"Que pasa Dr. Horst". Responde el lobo sin voltear.

"No pudimos encontrar una fuente de poder lo suficientemente potente como para sostener el rayo". Contesto el temeroso felino, y el lobo no contesto, solo agacho la cabeza.

"… Pues busquen una."

"Ese es el problema señor, no podemos estar seguros si exista una fuente tan potente".

"… Dr. Horst… como puede decirme eso, si usted sabe que Andross pudo encontrar una fuente cien veces más potente". Dijo algo irritado el lobo

"Pero… tenemos prohibido acceder a esa tecnología".

"¡No me importa de dónde lo consigan, solo háganlo!... y rápido". Grito enojado el lobo dándose la vuelta, intimidando al Dr. Horst.

"S-si señor". Tartamudeo el gato y luego salió corriendo.

"No quiero que haya otro retraso, dentro de unos años estará lista, y entonces será mi momento". Se dijo a si mismo volviendo a darse la vuelta.


	2. En La Academia

**Aqui esta el segundo capitulo, lo hice breve, pero despues subire otro fic con las anecdotas de los muchachos en la academia.**

**Capitulo 1: En La Academia**

En la academia de Corneria, los jóvenes cadetes entrenaban arduamente entre ellos uno se distinguía, un zorro de pelaje azul que tenía una agilidad y habilidad increíble.

"¡¿Qué pasa señoritas? ¿Acaso están cansadas?". Gritaba el entrenador desde a un lado de la pista.

"¡No señor!". Respondieron los cadetes haciendo lagartijas en el suelo.

De repente sonó el timbre, todos se levantaron algo cansados y se dirigieron al edificio delante de la pista.

"Bien hecho cadete McCloud, siga así". Dijo el entrenador dándole una palmada en la espada a Marcus.

"Gracias entrenador". Respondió Marcus dirigiéndose al comedor.

"De tal palo tal astilla". Se dijo el entrenador mientras se iba.

En el comedor, Marcus iba llegando con su charola de comida a la mesa donde estaban sus amigos, era Andy Toad, el hijo menor de Slippy, quien entro a la academia para aprender mecánica como su padre, Sarah, la nieta de Peppy e hija de Lucy quien esperaba ser piloto algún día y Albert, el hijo único de Bill Grey, quien era un gran piloto como su padre, y además era el mejor amigo de Marcus.

"¡Hola chicos!". Les dijo Marcus a sus amigos.

"Hola Marcus". Respondieron todos.

"¿Cómo te fue en la clase de gimnasia?, dicen que el entrenador es un ogro". Pregunto Sarah.

"En realidad, si lo es, pero una vez que lo conoces no es tan malo". Respondió Marcus.

"¿Ahh si?". Pregunto Andy con sarcasmo y algo de malicia "¡Marcus está enamorado del entrenador!". Dijo burlándose, a él le gustaba fastidiar a la gente, aunque Marcus, Sarah y Albert lo soportaban un poco.

"¡Oye Cállate!". Grito Marcus algo enojado

"¿Por qué? ¿o acaso tu novio el entrenador vendrá a salvarte?". Siguió Burlándose.

"¿Y qué pasa si lo hago?". Pregunto el entrenador detrás de ellos algo enojado.

"¡Ahh!... n-no pasa n-nada… entrenador… lo siento". Grito asustado y tratando de disculparse.

"¡Al suelo y quiero veinte lagartijas!". Grito el entrenador señalando al suelo.

"¡Si señor!". Rápidamente se hecho en el suelo tratando de hacer las veinte lagartijas, pero no podía, mientras sus compañeros morían de risa.

"Los veré en gimnasia jóvenes". Dijo el entrenador retirándose.

"Claro entrenador, adiós". Respondieron todos, menos Albert, quien estaba muy preocupado y no presto atención.

"¿Qué te pasa Albert?, te estás perdiendo de un gran espectáculo". Pregunto Marcus a su amigo, quien solo miraba el plato de comida con una expresión de tristeza.

"Si, no has tocado tu comida, y hoy dan pizza, sabemos que amas la pizza". Agrego Sarah.

"No es nada chicos, es solo que… bueno, mañana es el día de visita de padres y… mi papa está muy ocupado y dudo mucho que pueda venir". Contesto Alan con un suspiro.

"Bueno ¿Y porque no l llamas?". Contesto Marcus.

"No quiero molestarlo, ya tiene muchos problemas". La madre de Albert había fallecido algunos meses atrás, y ni Albert ni su padre Bill, lo habían superado aun.

"¡Ya!... Veinte lagartijas, entrenador… ¿Entrenador?". Dijo Andy levantándose casi sin aliento.

"Se fue desde hace diez minutos". Dijo Sarah.

"¿Se fue?, entonces, ¿Por qué hice las veinte lagartijas?". Pregunto confundido.

"Porque tu cerebro es del tamaño de una habichuela". Respondió Sara lanzándole una habichuela que tenía en el plato.

"¿Ah sí?… pues… tu eres una… Grrr, tu ganas este asalto". Reprocho Andy.

"De nada". Respondió Sarah triunfante

En eso sonó el timbre y todos se dirigieron a sus clases.

"Debo irme, tengo clase de biología". Dijo Sarah levantándose.

"Yo también… y ya conocen al Sr. Baumgaertner, con el si no se bromea". Agrego Marcus.

"Adiós chicos". Dijo Albert levantándose y saliendo de la cafetería.

"Sabes, me preocupa". Le dijo Sarah a Marcus.

"Si… a mi también, pero ya lo conoces es muy terco, aun así, voy a tratar de hacer algo". Respondió Marcus con una idea en la cabeza.

"¿Qué harás?". Pregunto Sarah con curiosidad.

"Ya lo veras".

"Espero que funcione".

"Yo también".

Minutos después en la clase de biología estaba Albert en una de las bancas de adelante, aun deprimido, detrás de él, unas cuantas bancas atrás, estaban sentados Marcus y Sarah hablando en tono de susurro para que el profesor Baumgaertner no los oyera. Alfred Baumgaertner era un viejo loro malhumorado y enojón que enseñaba biología en la academia, con solo hacer la más mínima cosa que pudiera irritarlo, mandaba a la dirección a los involucrados.

"¡Psst!, ¡Marcus!". Susurro Sarah, llamando a Marcus, quien se encontraba a su lado.

"¿Si? ¿Qué pasa?". Respondió Marcus, También Susurrando.

"Dime que es lo que planeas hacer para animar a Albert".

"Sarah, ahora no es un buen momento".

"Lo sé pero la curiosidad me está matando, ya dime".

"Está bien, voy a tratar de contactar al padre de Albert, después de todo él es un gran amigo de mi papa, ¿Recuerdas?".

"Si, pero eso como va a…"

"¡Srta. Hare, Sr. McCloud!". Grito el profesor asustándolos. "Si tienen algo que decir pueden decírselo al director". Dijo señalando la puerta.

"Pero…". Protestaron los dos.

"Sin peros, a la oficina del director".

"Si señor". Dijeron y a regañadientes salieron del salón con rumbo a la dirección.

Llegaron a la oficina, antes de entrar estaba la secretaria del director, la Srta. Brunhilde, una amable gansa que casi todo el tiempo estaba tecleando en su máquina de escribir.

"Hola Srta. Brunhilde, venimos a ver al director". Dijo tímidamente Marcus.

"Claro chicos, en un segundo, otra vez los envió Baumgaertner ¿Verdad?". Pregunto sarcásticamente la gansa.

"Si". Respondieron tímidamente.

"Ese viejo es un total cascarrabias". Dijo ella bromeando, y los dos rieron un poco.

"Sr. Schmidt, Baumgaertner envió a otros dos chicos". Exclamo la Srta. Brunhilde presionando el botón de su comunicador.

"¿Otros?". Pregunto el director con un tono de fastidio.

"Si señor". Contesto la gansa.

"Pero son los decimos en la semana… que pasen".

"En seguida señor, El director los espera chicos".

"Gracias Srta.". Los dos entraron a la oficina.

El director de la academia, Leonard Schmidt, era una vieja y sabia tortuga, que a pesar de su edad y que estaba en silla de ruedas, eso no le impedía seguir con su trabajo, Schmidt era lo contrario a Baumgaertner, era paciente y comprensivo, y concia muy bien a Marcus y a su familia.

"Buenos días chicos". Los saludo alegremente.

"Buenos días Sr.". Dijeron los dos algo tímidos.

"Ahora que hicieron". Pregunto recargándose en su escritorio.

"El profesor… nos sorprendió hablando en clase". Dijo Marcus con timidez.

"Ya veo… ¿Y se puede saber de que estaban hablando?". Pregunto con algo de sarcasmo.

"Bueno…" Marcus miro a Sarah y esta le asintió, después de todo, ellos eran grandes amigos del director. "Nuestro amigo Albert ha estado triste últimamente, porque piensa que su padre no podrá venir mañana, así que pensábamos contactarlo para convencerlo de venir". Explico Marcus.

"Hmm… ¿Y si quiera saben cómo contactar al Sr. Bill Grey?" Pregunto el director. Marcus y Sarah se miraron entre sí, no habían pensado en eso.

"Pues… no, no habíamos pensado en eso señor". Dijeron avergonzados.

"Ahí esta… Yo no he llegado hasta donde estoy haciendo las cosas sin pensar, uno debe de analizar bien su movimiento antes de hacer una jugada, si no, solo llegaran a un callejón sin salida". Dijo la tortuga sermoneando. "Voy a tratar de contactar a Bill, no será fácil pero les hare ese favor".

"¡¿En serio? ¡Gracias señor!". Dijeron emocionados.

"Si, ahora vayan a su clase, y si Baumgaertner pregunta… díganle que los regañe ¿eh?".

"Si señor". Dijeron mientras salían.

"Hay, estos chicos". Se dijo el director, luego presiono el botón del intercomunicador "Srta. Brunhilde, comuníqueme con la base cornerina en Fortuna por favor". Le pidió Schmidt a su secretaria.

"En seguida Sr.". Respondió Brunhilde. "Esta en la Línea 7 señor.".

"Gracias. ¿Hola?, hablo de la academia militar de Corneria, ¿me permitiría hablar con el comandante William Grey por favor? Gracias, Hola Bill, Soy Leonard Schmidt, el director de la Academia donde está tu hijo, sobre el, necesito hablar contigo.

Continuara…


	3. El Dia De Visita

**Capitulo 2: El Día De Visita**

Al día siguiente era el día de visita y todos los padres o parientes iban a visitar a los alumnos que estaban en la academia, poco a poco la sala principal se iba llenando, se podían ver a Slippy y a Amanda Toad abrazando a su joven hijo.

"Hola hijo ¿Como has estado? Espero que no te hayas portado mal". Le pregunto Slippy a su hijo.

"Claro que no papa… ¿Qué no me conoces?". Contesto Andy disimuladamente.

"Claro que te conozco, y por eso mismo pregunto". Respondió Slippy no tan convencido.

"He-he". Rio Andy.

También estaban nada menos que Fox McCloud y Krystal quienes esperaban a su hijo cerca de la puerta.

"¡Mama, Papa!". Grito Marcus corriendo hacia ellos.

"Hola mi amor". Grito Krystal emocionada mientras abrazaba a su hijo.

"Hola mama, hola papa".

"¡Hola hijo! ¿Cómo has estado?". Exclamo Fox al ver a su hijo.

"Bien papa, este lugar es increíble". Contesto Marcus emocionado.

"Me alegra hijo, yo dije lo mismo cuando llegue aquí".

Incluso Lucy Hare y el mismo general Peppy fueron a visitar a Sarah. Pero cerca de ahí Albert los miraba nostálgico, luego Marcus se le acerco a animarlo.

"Hola Albert, ¿Por qué tan triste?". Pregunto ingenuamente Marcus. Albert solo lo miro enojado.

"…"

"Claro, Claro… pero oye, es un gran día, y tal vez tu padre si venga".

"¿Cómo puedes saberlo?". Pregunto Albert algo enojado.

"Una corazonada". Dijo Marcus con algo de sarcasmo.

"Una corazonada…". Respondió Albert desilusionado.

"Bueno, si no me crees a mí, mira hacia allá". Contesto Marcus señalando hacia la puerta, donde venia entrando Bill Grey.

"¿Papa?". Albert se levanto de la banca de donde estaba sentado. "¡Papa!". Corrió hacia la entrada.

"¡Hijo!". Grito también Bill abriendo los brazos y abrazando a su hijo.

"Pensé que no vendrías papa". Dijo Albert abrazando a su padre.

"Hijo… No me lo perdería por nada". Respondió Bill. "Pero… no me lo agradezcas a mí, sino a tu amigo, Marcus, él fue el que tuvo la idea de contactarme". Agrego señalando a Marcus.

"Oh Marcus… eres todo un loco". Dijo Albert bromeando.

"Gracias, con permiso Albert, Sr. Grey". Respondió Marcus retirándose.

"Oye, es Bill, pensé que estaba en Fortuna". Dijo Fox señalando a su viejo amigo.

"Lo estaba". Agrego Marcus.

"¿En serio?, ¿y qué hace aquí?". Le pregunto Fox a su hijo con sarcasmo.

"Bueno… yo… solo quería…" Marcus tartamudeo al descubrir que había interrumpido una importante misión en la que estaba Bill.

"He-he, no te preocupes hijo, hiciste bien, la familia es lo más importante".

"En realidad no fui yo".

"Entonces ¿Quién fue?". Pregunto Fox Confundido.

"Fue… El director Schmidt". Respondió Marcus.

"Ah, ese viejo loco siempre nos ayudaba cuando nos metíamos en problemas". Dijo Fox bromeando y Marcus rio.

"¡Buenas tardes, padres y alumnos de esta academia!". Dijo Schmidt desde su balcón y con un micrófono. "Primero que nada les agradezco mucho habernos acompañado hoy en un tan hermoso día, para que sus familias se reúnan, así que… aprovechen todo el día y pásenla bien". Entro de nuevo.

Fox estaba charlando con sus compañeros, luego llego la Srta. Brunhilde.

"Sr. McCloud, el director Schmidt quiere hablar con usted".

"Claro… en seguida voy".

Fox se dirigió a la oficina del director.

"¿Quería verme Sr. Schmidt?". Pregunto Fox asomando la cabeza por la puerta.

"¡Fox! Claro, pasa, toma asiento". Dijo la tortuga alegre.

"Claro". Fox se sienta frente al escritorio.

"Quiero hablar contigo respecto a tu hijo".

"¿Hizo algo malo?". Pregunto Fox preocupado

"¡No! Claro que no, por el contrario, es el mejor estudiante que hemos tenido desde… bueno… desde que tú estabas aquí".

"Todo lo que se lo aprendí gracias a usted".

"Claro que no, esas habilidades las traes en la sangre".

"Gracias señor… ¿Qué decía sobre Marcus?".

"Se parece tanto a ti, tiene un gran sentido del liderazgo, sabe defenderse muy bien, y además, es un alumno brillante… Créeme Fox, yo veo en él, a un futuro líder, tal como lo fueron tú y tu padre". Explico.

"Bueno… Gracias señor".

"Veras… yo fui uno de los candidatos para suceder a Alvinus, pero finalmente el puesto le correspondio a mi amigo Pepper, lo que le paso, su enfermedad, fue una verdadera tragedia". Suspiro con algo de tristeza. "Él era un gran amigo mío, pero así como todo tiene un principio… también tiene un fin".

"¿A qué se refiere señor?". Pregunto confundido.

"Fox, te voy a pedir un favor."

"Si señor, lo que sea".

"Yo, ya no tengo edad para dirigir esta institución… Así que quiero que tomes mi puesto".

"¡¿Yo?". Pregunto sorprendido.

"Si, tu Fox, eres la persona más apta para tener este puesto".

"Yo… no se… señor".

"Calma, no te lo estoy pidiendo de inmediato, aun me quedan cosas por hacer aquí, solo quiero asegurarte como mi sucesor, si quieres piénsalo y después me dices ¿te parece?".

"Si… señor". Fox estaba sin palabras.

"Ahora ve con tu hijo". Luego Fox asintió y salió de la oficina.

Cuando Fox salió del edificio estaba pálido y sin palabras, luego Krystal se le acerco.

"¿Qué te pasa amor?". Pregunto Krystal preocupada, aunque ella ya le había leído la mente.

"El… Sr. Schmidt… me propuso a ser su sucesor como director de la academia".

"¿En serio?, ¿Y qué le dijiste?".

"Yo… le dije que lo pensaría".

"Fox, es una gran oportunidad, pero no te voy a presionar yo apoyo tu decisión sea cual sea".

"Gracias amor… pero… creo que debería aceptarla". Exclamo Fox algo decidido. "La paga es tan buena como en mi trabajo actual, y es más fácil llegar aquí".

"Me alegra querido". Exclamo Krystal alegre por su esposo.

"Gracias mi amor". Respondió Fox dándole un tierno beso.

Muy lejos de ahí, en las espesas junglas de fortuna, en lo que parecía ser una enorme ventana saliendo de una ventana, estaban dos pequeños lobos, mellizos, un niño y una niña, de unos aparentes 4 años ambos veían hacia el horizonte nostálgicamente.

"Me pregunto que se sentirá estar allá afuera". Suspiro el pequeño al lado de su hermana.

"Yo también, me pregunto ¿Por qué no nos dejaran salir?". Agrego su hermana.

"Amo Devon, Srta. Giselle, su padre esta esperándolos". Exclamo un perro Border Collie que aparentemente era mayordomo.

"Gracias Travis, vamos enseguida". Respondió Devon.

Cuando llegaron a un enorme comedor, su padre estaba sentado esperándolos, este era nada menos que Johann Spencer III, el CEO de la compañía Vliandri, ellos llegaron y se sentaron junto a su padre.

"Hola, hijos". Saludo Spencer, quien solo los veía una vez a la semana.

"Hola padre". Respondieron con algo de timidez.

"¿Cómo has estado princesa?". Le pregunto Spencer a Giselle.

"Bien padre, gracias por preguntar". Respondió Giselle.

"¿Y tu campeón?". Le pregunto esta vez a Devon.

"Estoy bien padre, gracias". En ese momento hubo un silencio incomodo, pasaron unos segundos y Spencer se levanto de su silla.

"Bueno, fue un verdadero placer hablar con ustedes hijos, ahora papa tiene que irse".

"Adiós padre". Contestaron abrazándolo uno a la vez, luego salió por la puerta.

Devon y Giselle eran los pequeños hijos de Johann, eran introvertidos y tímidos, solo hablaban entre sí, y con su mayordomo, Travis, quien era su única compañía en la solitaria mansión en la que vivían. Su padre solo los visitaba una vez a la semana, puesto que tenía mucho trabajo. Ellos nunca habían salido, era tal vez porque su padre los sobreprotegía, o porque simplemente quería evitar la carga de cuidar a sus hijos. Ellos veían a Travis como su único amigo, y figura paternal.

"¿Te has preguntado porque padre casi nunca nos ve?". Le pregunto Devon a su hermana poco antes de irse a dormir.

"Tal vez es porque tiene mucho trabajo". Respondió Giselle.

"Si, tal vez es por eso". Dijo Devon con algo de tristeza.

"¡Hora de dormir señores!". Exclamo Travis entrando a la habitación.

"Travis, ¿Tú crees que somos un estorbo para nuestro padre?". Pregunto Devon con inocencia.

"Claro que no joven amo, es solo que él tiene mucho trabajo". Contesto Travis disimuladamente.

"Ves, te lo dije". Exclamo Giselle.

"Está bien". Respondió Devon acostándose y tapándose.

"Ahora a dormir, buenas noches". Dijo Travis apagando la luz y saliendo del cuarto.

"Buenas noches Travis". Dijeron los dos.

Aunque parezca difícil de creer, incluso alguien con un corazón tan negro como el de Johann, amo alguna vez en su vida, "Ella", la madre de Devon y Giselle, había muerto varios años atrás, ella era la única persona importante para Johann, su muerte, fue la que desato mas sus ansias de poder y su obsesión por apoderarse del sistema Lylat.

Continuara…


	4. La Graduacion

**Capitulo 3: La Graduacion**

5 años después…

Una multitud vestida con trajes negros de graduación estaba congregada frente al edificio principal de la academia, en el balcón del mismo estaba el director Schmidt diciendo algunas palabras a los jóvenes graduados.

"¡No saben cómo me alegra que mi última acción como director de esta academia sea decirle adiós a una generación de cadetes tan brillantes e impresionantes, les deseamos suerte en sus vidas y esperamos que este llenas de éxito y que les vaya bien sea cual sea el camino que tomen, gracias!"

Todos arrojaron hacia arriba sus gorros, momentos después abajo estaban los ya crecidos Marcus, Sarah y Albert.

"¿Pueden creerlo chicos?, finalmente acabamos la academia". Exclamo Marcus entusiasmado.

"Yo no, parece que fue apenas ayer cuando llegamos aquí". Respondió Sarah.

"Cierto… y ahora, ¿Qué van a hacer?". Pregunto Albert.

"Yo pienso trabajar como agente en D.O.E.E.P.C. [División de Operaciones Especiales de Espionaje y Protección Cornerina] y a ver qué logro, ¿Tu que harás Sarah?". Pregunto Marcus.

"Ammm… pues yo pienso ayudar a mi abuelo en su trabajo". Contesto Sarah decidida.

"¿Y tú Albert?". Preguntaron los dos.

"Pues… no lo sé, tal vez me convierta en piloto, como mi padre". Contesto Albert no muy seguro.

"Sea cual sea tu decisión, nosotros te apoyamos". Dijo Marcus tomándole el hombro, en eso llego corriendo Andy muy preocupado.

"¡Oigan, chicos!". Grito Andy muy preocupado y casi sin aliento.

"¿Qué te pasa Andy?". Pregunto Sarah algo asustada por cómo estaba Andy.

"Es… El director Schmidt… creo… creo que se puso mal, y se lo llevan en una ambulancia".

Al oír esto corrieron a toda velocidad hacia donde había ocurrido, pero cuando llegaron solo pudieron ver a una ambulancia saliendo a toda velocidad del lugar, donde había una multitud, ahí también estaban los padres de Marcus, Fox y Krystal, ambos muy preocupados.

"¡Papa!". Grito Marcus al llegar donde sus padres.

"¡Marcus!". Fox correspondió el grito.

"¿Qué paso?". Pregunto Marcus asustado.

"No estoy seguro… cuando llegamos, vimos que se llevaban al director en una camilla, por lo que se, tuvo un derrame cerebral o algo así". Dijo Fox preocupado.

[Nota: Un derrame cerebral ocurre cuando se altera el flujo de sangre hacia el cerebro. Cuando se presenta un derrame cerebral, un área del cerebro empieza a morir porque deja de recibir el oxígeno y los nutrientes que necesita para funcionar.]

"Oh no…". Exclamo Marcus preocupado.

"¿Es malo?". Pregunto ingenuamente Andy.

"¡Claro que es malo tonto!". Grito Albert enojado. "Un derrame en el cerebro es… algo mortal".

"¿Cómo lo sabes?". Pregunto Marcus.

"Porque…". Aparentemente se le hizo un nudo en la garganta a Albert al recordar eso. "… Esa fue… la causa de la muerte de mi madre". Los tres se quedaron sin habla al oír estas palabras.

"Bueno… será mejor que vayamos al hospital". Dijo Marcus tragando saliva.

Minutos después, llegaron los cuatro, al llegar pudieron ver que una multitud estaba rodeando al hospital, aun así trataron de pasar entre la multitud hacia la entrada del hospital, cuando entraron, preguntaron a la recepcionista por la habitación en la que se encontraba el director, ella les dijo con gusto, pero al llegar al pasillo de la habitación, estaban dos mastodontes, un caballo y un rinoceronte, cuidando la puerta.

"¿Y ahora como entramos?". Dijo Marcus.

"No sé si sea buena idea". Dudo Sarah.

"Debemos verlo, es un amigo". Agrego Albert.

"Oigan tengo una idea, pónganse esto". Andy saco unas batas de doctor y unos cubre-bocas que estaban cerca de él.

"Pero solo hay tres". Exclamo Marcus al desenvolver los trajes.

"Vayan ustedes, yo distraeré a los grandotes". Dijo Andy acercándose a los dos guardias.

Andy se paró junto al rinoceronte un momento, mirándolo, segundos después, el uso su larga lengua para darle una cachetada, acto seguido, salió corriendo, y los dos guardias tras de él, en ese momento aprovecharon los tres para vestirse con los uniformes y entrar al cuarto para mirar horrorizados a su querido director lleno de tubos y sondas. Al ver esto, Sarah se echó a llorar al hombro de Marcus.

"Les dije que sería mala idea". Reclamo Albert.

"¡No!". Exclamo Marcus. "Teníamos que verlo… Es nuestro amigo".

"Si pero…" Albert dijo con algo de duda.

"¡Pero nada!, nosotros no le damos la espalda a nadie, y lo sabes".

"Marcus… míralo, que podemos hacer por el ahora". Dudo Albert.

"Estar cerca… y esperar a que se recupere".

"Bien, tienes razón, pero deberíamos irnos antes de que nos descubran".

"Cierto". Asintió Sarah

Los tres salieron del cuarto volteando hacia los lados con precaución cuidando que nadie viniera.

"No hay nadie, ¡Vamos!" Dijo Marcus asomando la cabeza.

Se quitaron los trajes y los pusieron en un mueble cercano, luego se dispusieron a salir con cautela para que nadie notara su presencia.

"Bien salgamos". Susurro Albert.

Al salir se toparon por sorpresa con un doctor que iba con dirección al cuarto.

"¿Qué hacen aquí?". Pregunto secamente el doctor sorprendiéndolos.

"Ahh… Bueno… nosotros… ehm…". Tartamudeo Marcus.

"Olvídenlo, solo salgan de aquí". Contesto el doctor acerándose a la puerta.

"Doctor…". Exclamo Marcus deteniendo al doctor.

"¿Si?".

"El… ¿Se pondrá… bien?". Pregunto Marcus con un nudo en la garganta, Albert sabía la respuesta a esa pregunta, aun así, trato de contener las lágrimas.

"Hijo…". Suspiro el doctor. "… Seré honesto con ustedes… El Sr. Schmidt es alguien entrado en edad, las posibilidades de que sobreviva son muy bajas, y si vivera… quedaría en estado vegetal".

"Gracias doctor". Contesto Marcus con la voz quebradiza.

"De nada hijo". El doctor entro al cuarto, afuera quedaron los tres llorando amargamente por la inminente perdida de su amado director.

Minutos después salieron del hospital, y afuera estaba Andy esperando sentado al lado de un bote de basura, quitándose de encima los deshechos que tenía por todas partes, además de un ojo morado.

"Hola chicos ¿Cómo les fue?". Pregunto quitándose una cascara de banana de la cabeza.

"Mal…" Contesto secamente Albert. "Él… no se salvara".

"Bueno… hay una posibilidad de que sobreviva". Agrego Marcus con algo de optimismo.

"¡Marcus abre los ojos!, mi madre no sobrevivió, mucho menos el, es algo duro pero es la verdad… y hay que aceptarla".

Todos agacharon la cabeza con tristeza, reconociendo que Albert tenía razón.

Al otro día, Marcus ya estaba en su casa, con sus padres, había un aire de tristeza y silencio en la casa. En ese momento sonó el teléfono y Fox contesto.

"¿Diga?". Pregunto Fox levantando el teléfono.

"¿Fox? Soy Peppy". Respondió Peppy al otro lado del teléfono.

"Hola Peppy, como estas".

"Estoy bien, gracias. Me siento muy apenado por lo que paso ayer… Schmidt fue nuestro mentor y amigo, espero que mejore".

"Yo también amigo". Respondió Fox con nostalgia.

"En fin… Te quiero desear suerte, y espero que seas un excelente director".

"Gracias amigo…". Fox volteo y detrás de él estaba Marcus escuchando, después de todo él había heredado los poderes telepáticos de su madre.

"Bien… Adiós amigo, cuídate". Se despidió Peppy.

"Igualmente Peppy, adiós". Dijo Fox colgando el teléfono.

"Papa… Tu… ¿Serás el futuro director?". Pregunto Marcus algo enojado.

"… Si hijo". Respondió Fox suspirando.

"¡¿Y cuándo planeabas decirme?". Exclamo Marcus cada vez más enojado.

"Te lo iba a decir cuando fuera necesario, hijo, pero no pensé que seria tan pronto". Exclamo Fox tratando de escudarse.

"Pero entonces porque no…". Marcus fue interrumpido por un golpe que venia de la cocina, donde estaba Krystal.

"¡Krystal!". Grito Fox mientras corría a toda velocidad hacia la cocina.

"¡Mama!". Grito Marcus haciendo lo mismo.

Al llegar vieron a Krystal inclinada apoyándose en la pared.

"¡Krystal! ¡¿Qué tienes?". Pregunto Fox asustado tratando de ayudarla.

"No… Es nada… Solo un pequeño dolor". Se quejaba Krystal con la mano en el abdomen.

"¿Segura? ¿Quieres que te lleve al doctor?".

"No… No te preocupes Fox".

"Ven, te llevare a la sala". Fox cargo a Krystal en brazos, la llevo a la sala y la puso en el sillón, en ese momento Marcus abrió la puerta con intención de salir.

"¿A dónde vas Marcus?". Pregunto Fox deteniéndolo.

"Afuera". Contesto Marcus secamente.

"Eso ya lo se, por favor se mas especifico".

"Voy a enlistarme en la D.O.E.E.P.C.".

"¿Qué? ¿Ahora?".

"Si, ahora". Respondió Marcus cerrando la puerta muy duro.

"¿Qué le pasa?". Pregunto Krystal recostada en el sillón.

"Esta molesto porque no le había dicho lo de el nuevo director".

"No es tu culpa amor".

"Yo creo que si… pero hay que dejar eso para después, ahora lo que me preocupa eres tu, y esos dolores que has tenido últimamente".

"No es nada, debió haber sido algo que comí". Se excuso Krystal.

Mientras tanto, en un gran edificio en la ciudad de Corneria, Johann miraba las noticias en su oficina.

"_Los doctores creen que el director de la academia militar de Corneria, Leonard G. Schmidt no tiene muchas esperanzas de vida, puesto que el derrame cerebral que tuvo ayer poco después de la ceremonia de graduación, fue muy grave". _Decía un águila en el noticiero.

"Ves lo que pasa, Leonard, por ignorar mis exigencias". Al terminar esa oración comenzó a reír de una forma loca y rara.

_**Retrospectiva…**_

El director entro a su oficina después de la ceremonia, y alguien lo esperaba en su oficina.

"Esas palabras si que fueron conmovedoras, Sr. Director". Dijo Spencer saliendo de las sombras.

"¿Que es lo que quieres Spencer?".

"Necesitamos una mejor reputación para continuar con nuestro proyecto, y sé que eso depende de ti".

"No puedo seguir beneficiando a algo que ni siquiera se lo que es".

"Oh, créeme, será algo muy grande, y nos beneficiara a todos".

"No, no quiero seguir con esto… ahora si me disculpas, tengo mucho trabajo".

"Yo también Leonard, pero estoy aquí, hablando contigo". Spencer se acercó lentamente a la silla del director y se apoyó en ella.

"Por favor sal de aquí Johann".

"Hmp". Rio Spencer. "Sabes, mi padre y mi abuelo eran buenos amigos tuyos, no se porque yo no". Dijo con sarcasmo.

"Porque sé que tus intenciones no son buenas".

"Ha, ¿Qué comes que adivinas?". Dijo con sarcasmo, acto seguido, saco de su manga un dispositivo que emitía un extraño zumbido que dejo a Schmidt inmóvil.

"Me gustaría quedarme pero, como ya dije, tengo mucho trabajo que hacer, y creo que ahora ya no estarás tan ocupado… ¡Ha-Ha-Ha!". Salió de la oficina riendo siniestramente.

_**Fin de la Retrospectiva.**_

Continuara…


	5. Marcus Se Enlista

**Capitulo 4: Marcus Se Enlista**

Era ya de noche y Marcus estaba sentado en la parada esperando el autobús, al mismo tiempo muchos pensamientos pasaban por su cabeza.

"_¿Por qué mi padre me habrá ocultado algo tan importante?... Tal vez lo hizo para que pudiera seguir estudiando tranquilo…"._Pensaba Marcus

En ese momento llego el autobús, y Marcus subió en el, no habían muchas personas solo eran cuatro o cinco.

"¿A dónde señor?". Pregunto amablemente el conductor que era un perro Bull Dog.

"A la sucursal de la D.O.E.E.P.C. en el centro por favor". Marcus respondió algo pensativo.

Marcus se sentó en uno de los asientos traseros, aun pensativo.

"_No se si estuvo bien dejar a mis padres en este momento, mi madre tuvo otro de esos dolores que ha tenido toda la semana, y mi padre estaba muy alterado, creo que dejarlos solos no fue correcto…"._

"Aquí es señor, la sucursal de la D.O.E.E.P.C. en la ciudad de Corneria". Exclamo el conductor abriendo la puerta del autobús.

"Gracias". Respondió Marcus bajando del autobús.

"De nada". Se cerraron las puertas y el autobús arranco.

Marcus entro al lugar con intensión de entrar a las pruebas para el reclutamiento.

"Buenas noches Srta., quiero enlistarme en la D.O.E.E.P.C.". Le dijo Marcus a la encargada, que era una águila.

"En seguida señor, por favor llene estas formas". Le dio unos papeles y Marcus se dirigió a una sala de espera que estaba cerca de él y comenzó a llenar las formas.

Pasados unos minutos, Marcus le dio los papeles a la encargada.

"Listo Señorita" .Dijo Marcus dándole las formas a la joven águila.

"Bien señor, las vamos a procesar y le avisamos mañana en la mañana". Respondió la encargada poniendo los papeles en un cajón cerca de ella.

"Gracias". Contesto Marcus marchándose.

"De nada". La encargada le devolvió las gracias.

Marcus salió del lugar y se dirigió a un apartamento que había adquirido y que estaba cerca de la academia. Tomo un taxi a su destino y llego en unos minutos.

"Gracias". Le dijo Marcus al taxista dándole su paga.

"Gracias a usted señor".

Marcus subió al edificio, cuando llego a su departamento se dirigió al dormitorio con intención de ir a dormir, después de todo ese había sido un largo y difícil día.

A la mañana siguiente Marcus dormía plácidamente en su cama y fue despertado por el ruido del teléfono en su mesa auxiliar.

"¿Huh?". Marcus seguía adormilado, extendió el brazo para alcanzar el teléfono pero tomo el despertador por error. "¿Hola?... Hmm…". Luego tomo el teléfono y contesto. "Diga".

"¿Sr. Marcus McCloud?". Pregunto una voz al otro lado del teléfono.

"¿Si?". Respondió Marcus.

"Somos de la D.O.E.E.P.C. le queremos avisar que usted ha sido admitido por la División de Operaciones Especiales de Espionaje y Protección Corneriana".

"¡¿En serio?". Pregunto Marcus entusiasmado.

"Afirmativo, le pedimos que asista a nuestra sucursal en Corneria para poder darle orientación y datos sobre su primera misión".

"Claro…Gracias…Ya salgo para allá".

"Correcto, lo esperamos".

"Claro". Dijo Marcus colgando el teléfono.

Marcus se apresuró a levantarse, se dio una ducha rápida, tomo cereal rápidamente y salió corriendo. Al llegar, estaba la misma encargada que la vez anterior.

"Buenos días". Saluda Marcus mientras la encargada escribía incesantemente en su computadora.

"Buenos días señor, ¿En que le puedo ayudar?". Pregunto amablemente.

"Bueno… esta mañana me llamaron de la D.O.E.E.P.C. diciendo que viniera a recibir orientación y datos".

"Oh... He-he". Rio "¿Eso le dijeron?".

"Si". Contesto Marcus algo confundido.

"Sr. McCloud… Usted debe viajar a Katina, allí tiene sede nuestra organización".

"A… ¿Katina?". Pregunto Marcus Pasmado.

"Si, y según se, tiene que ser antes del próximo jueves, si no va en ese plazo, su solicitud será invalidada".

"Ósea que…".

"No podrá entrar a la D.O.E.E.P.C.".

"A Katina… cielos".

"Si me permite una sugerencia Sr. McCloud… Usted debería ir, conocemos bien su historial, y debería saber que toda su familia tiene un historial similar". Agrego la encargada.

"Muchas gracias… Lo pensare". Tartamudeo Marcus y luego se dirigió a la salida del lugar.

"No tarde mucho señor, es una oferta muy poco común, y es de tiempo limitado, así que apresúrese". Dijo la encargada deteniéndolo antes de salir.

"Gracias". Sin decir mas Marcus salió del lugar sin decir nada.

Esta vez el no sabia a donde ir, ni que decisión tomar, así que decidió ir a su apartamento, a pensar las cosas mas claramente. Mientras de nuevo en la mansión oculta en las selvas de Fortuna, los dos hermanos, hijos de Spencer, ya crecidos miraban a su padre en la televisión.

"…_Ese es mi objetivo y siempre lo será". Decía Spencer en un podio frente a miles de personas que le aplaudían y lo aclamaban._

"Eres un bastardo". Blasfemo Devon entre dientes, aun así su hermana lo escucho.

"¡Devon!". Exclamo Giselle regañándolo un poco.

"¿Qué?... Eso es lo que es y tu lo sabes".

"Pero es nuestro padre". Dijo Giselle inocentemente.

"Giselle, él nunca quiso ser padre, nosotros nunca le importamos, ¿O olvidas lo que dijo hace cinco años?, porque yo no… No puedo olvidar sus frías palabras".

_**Retrospectiva**_

Los dos hermanos miraban asomados a su padre en el comedor mientras hablaba con Travis.

"Travis tráeme mi saco, me voy". Le dijo fríamente al mayordomo.

"Pero señor, no ha visto a sus hijos".

"No me importa, tengo cosas mas importantes que hacer". Al parecer estaba ebrio

"Pero señor son sus hijos". Se excuso Travis.

"¡Obedece!, trae mi saco". Insistió el lobo algo irritado.

"Como puede poner a su trabajo antes que a sus hijos". Reprocho Travis.

"¿Y tu quien eres para decirme que hacer?". Grito poniéndose de pie.

"Señor por favor, escúcheme". Decía Travis tratando de convencerlo sin éxito alguno.

"No tengo porque escucharte, eres solo un sirviente".

"Tal vez no, a mi no, pero a sus hijos si". Spencer solo se dirigió a la salida, ignorando a Travis.

"¿Olvida cual fue el ultimo deseo de su esposa, Johann?". Al oír esto Spencer se detuvo, solo gruño un poco y siguió caminando hasta que salió del cuarto.

Los dos hermanos habían escuchado todo, salieron corriendo hacia su recamara y cerraron la puerta, Giselle se echo a llorar a su cama y Devon solo abrazaba una almohada con una expresión de furia y confusión, al mismo tiempo una lagrima escurrió de su ojo.

_**Fin de la Retrospectiva.**_

"Tienes razón Devon… Perdóname". Sollozo Giselle y luego se echo al hombro de su hermano.

"No te preocupes hermanita, solo estamos nosotros dos ahora… bueno y Travis". Dijo el Abrazándola.

Ellos no habían vuelto a ver a su padre desde ese día, ahora ellos estaban solos, y su única compañía era Travis quien siempre los apoyaba.

"No te preocupes por lo que tu padre haya dicho Devon, tu y tu hermana nunca estarán solos". Devon recordó esas palabras que Travis le había dicho mas tarde esa noche.

"Gracias Travis". Devon abrazo al anciano haciendo que este se sorprendiera por un momento, pero luego le correspondió el abrazo.

De nuevo en Corneria, ya habían pasado varios días desde que Marcus había recibido la noticia de que debía ir a Katina, finalmente decidió que iría a ese planeta para poder cumplir su sueño de trabajar para la agencia de espionaje más importante del sistema. Durante el martes de dedico a empacar y a tramitar sus pasaportes, pero entonces recordó a sus amados padres quienes lo apoyaban fuese cual fuese su decisión, así que decidió visitarlos la noche antes de partir.

Marcus llego a la casa de sus padres y abrió la puerta buscando a sus padres.

"¡¿Mama, Papa?". Grito buscando a sus padres, casi inmediato Krystal le respondió.

"¿Fox?". Grito Krystal bajando las escaleras.

"¡Mama!". Exclamo Marcus al ver a su madre.

"¡Hola hijo!, pensé que eras tu padre… sus voces se parecen tanto". También Krystal grito al ver a su hijo.

Ante este comentario Marcus solo rio un poco.

"¿Y papa?". Pregunto Marcus volteando a todos lados.

"El… No esta aquí, hijo".

"¿Dónde esta?".

"Salió hoy en la mañana hacia Macbeth para una reunión muy importante".

"¿Y a que hora regresa?".

"Regresa hasta mañana, probablemente".

"Oh". Exclamo Marcus desilusionado.

"¿Por qué hijo?". Pregunto Krystal.

"Es que… Mañana parto a Katina para ver lo de mi solicitud a la D.O.E.E.P.C., y posiblemente no regrese en un tiempo y… solo quería despedirme de ustedes".

"Oh… Bueno… No te preocupes hijo, le diré que pasaste a despedirte, estará muy orgulloso de saber que entraras a trabajar a una división tan importante".

"No lo se, la ultima vez que lo vi estaba muy enojado, y me sentiría mal si no me despido de el". Exclamo Marcus algo triste.

"Bueno… Tengo una idea, que tal si le llamamos, su reunión ya debe haber terminado".

"Me parece bien".

Krystal tomo el teléfono y comenzó a marcar, cuando escucho el tono de llamada se lo pasó rápidamente a Marcus.

"…".El teléfono sonaba y Marcus tenía miedo de que su padre no contestara.

"… ¿Hola?". Contesto Fox.

"¡Papa!". Grito Marcus alegre.

"¡Hijo!... Hola, ¿Cómo estas?". Respondió Fox con la misma expresión.

"Estoy bien, gracias, ¿y tu?".

"Bien, estoy aquí atrapado en el trabajo, es tedioso, pero es necesario".

"Que bueno… Yo…".

"¿Qué pasa hijo?".

"Yo… Me quería despedir de ti… Es que… me aceptaron en la D.O.E.E.P.C. y debo viajar a Katina".

"Eso… es genial hijo, te deseo mucha suerte".

"Gracias papa".

"De nada hijo, cuídate".

"Tu también, adiós.".

"Adiós hijo, dale a tu madre un beso de mi parte".

"Claro, adiós papa."

"Adiós hijo, y recuerda, Nunca te rindas, sigue tus instintos".

"Claro, adiós".

"Adiós". Colgó el teléfono.

"Listo". Le dijo Marcus a su madre colgando el teléfono.

"Que bien hijo".

"Oye mama". Dijo Marcus como recordando.

"¿Si hijo?".

"¿Cómo has estado de esos dolores tuyos?". Pregunto.

"Oh, pues… Muy bien". Contesto Krystal simplemente.

"¿Ya no los has tenido?".

"Pues… De hecho si, algunas veces".

"¿En serio?, deberías ir con un doctor".

"No hijo, no va a ser necesario, tu padre ya me llevo a uno".

"¿Y que eran?".

"Bueno… El resultado fue realmente sorprendente."

"¿Qué sucede?".

"Resulta que… Estoy embarazada". En ese momento Marcus quedo como pasmado.

"¿Ósea que…?".

"Vas a tener un hermano o hermana". Completó Krystal la frase

"Eso es increíble, siempre soñé con tener un hermano pequeño, pero también seria excelente tener una hermana". Dijo Marcus con entusiasmo.

"Que bueno que te alegre… Pero no le he dicho a tu padre, quiero que sea una sorpresa para cuando llegue de Macbeth".

"Claro, es una gran idea."

"Ya lo creo… ¿Quieres algo de cenar hijo?".

"No gracias mama, ya cene antes de venir acá. Bueno adiós mama, me tengo que ir".

"Claro hijo, cuídate".

"Tu también mama".

Marcus salió de la casa y subió a un autobús que estaba pasando, desde la ventana se despidió de su madre con la mano, y ella le correspondió la seña.

Continuara…


	6. En Katina

**Capitulo 5: En Katina**

Al día siguiente, Marcus tomo la nave de transporte a Katina, era un viaje de aproximadamente cinco horas en esas naves, puesto que las naves que usan la híper velocidad son solo de propiedad militar, o son también usadas por unos pocos millonarios que pueden pagar el ensamblaje. Entonces Marcus tenía un buen tiempo para aclarar sus ideas.

"_¿Sera esto lo correcto?, yo quiero servir a mi planeta, pero entonces dejaría solos a mis padres… y a mi futuro hermano". Al pensar esto ultimo, Marcus dejo escapar una pequeña sonrisa._

"¿Marcus?". Exclamo una gata color rosa acercándose a Marcus.

"¿Katt? ¿Eres tú?". Respondió Marcus reconociéndola.

"¡Si!, cuanto tiempo, mírate, ¡Como has crecido!". Dijo ella sentándose en el asiento al lado de Marcus, después empezaron a hablar.

Estuvieron hablando por un largo rato, así Marcus, pudo pasar el tiempo mas rápido y tranquilo con Katt Monroe, la vieja amiga de su padre, y de Falco. Además Katt y Marcus eran como… tía y sobrino.

Lejos de ahí nuevamente en la mansión de Fortuna, Spencer hablaba con Travis.

"Travis, quiero que te lleves a Devon y a Giselle de estas instalaciones, ahora las necesitamos".

"¿Qué? Pero… ¿A dónde quiere que los lleve señor?".

"En Corneria hay unas instalaciones que casi nunca usamos, quédense ahí hasta que les encuentre otra casa".

"Pero señor… Ellos nunca han salido de estas instalaciones, no puede sacarlos de un día para otro". Dudo Travis.

"Solo hazlo, ya se acostumbraran". Dijo Spencer como si no le importara.

"Pero… Si señor". Contesto Travis a regañadientes y retirándose.

"Cada día esta mas cerca mi momento pero…". Se sentó en un sofá que estaba junto de él. "… ¿Quien dirigirá mi imperio después de que ya no este?". Pensó tocándose la mandíbula. "Devon es una opción, es muy inteligente, y es mi hijo, pero le falta ser decidido y extrovertido, eso lo tiene Giselle, ella es encantadora y tiene fuertes poderes de persuasión. Por otro lado esta Edward… [Edward es el joven y fiel asistente de Spencer, trabaja con el desde hace un año y medio, es un gato Persa enérgico y adulador que casi nunca se separa de su jefe, lo apoya en todo]…Él tiene todo lo requerido para ser un gran líder, pero que pensaran los medios si no elijo a uno de mis hijos como mi sucesor… Ya tendré tiempo de decidir"

En su recamara, los dos pequeños jugaban tranquilamente, entonces llego Travis, a darles la noticia.

"¡Niños!, necesito que empaquen sus cosas". Exclamo Travis entrando a la habitación.

"¿Empacar? ¿Por qué?". Dudo Devon levantando una ceja.

"Debemos irnos". Explico Travis.

"¿Qué?... ¿Irnos?... ¿A dónde? ". Preguntaron los dos intrigados por la repentina noticia.

"Nos vamos a otras instalaciones en Corneria". Respondió Travis.

Al oír esto los dos niños no supieron que emoción mostrar, podían ponerse felices, pues al fin iban a salir y a viajar a otro planeta. Pero por otro lado, también se sentían tristes de dejar la casa en la que nacieron, y de la que jamás salieron.

"¿A Corneria?". Preguntaron los dos como si ya hubieran oído acerca de ese lugar que les sonaba muy familiar.

"A si es señores, debemos partir esta noche". Dijo Travis.

"Está bien". Dijeron los dos sin ninguna emoción aparente.

Los niños empezaron a empacar, Travis también, en unas pocas horas la instalación estaba lista para ser desalojada.

De vuelta en el transporte en el que iban Marcus y Katt, Marcus le iba contando a Katt su historia y lo que había pasado antes de subir a la nave.

"… Entonces espero poder enlistarme en la D.O.E.E.P.C. pero no se si así correré peligro de dejar sola a mi familia.". Le decía Marcus a Katt quien escuchaba atenta.

"Ese es todo un dilema, has lo que creas necesario, pero algo si se, la D.O.E.E.P.C. no es nada fácil, yo estuve dentro por tres años, pero vale la pena". Respondió ella.

"¿En serio? ¿Y porque lo dejaste?". Pregunto Marcus.

"Pues… Quería ser independiente, así que lo deje, y me convertí en caza recompensas por un tiempo. Que no te engañe ese oficio, la paga es excelente, pero es muy sangriento y debes tener nervios de acero".

"Se oye duro". Exclamo Marcus.

"Vaya que lo es, luego Falco y yo fundamos _Star Falco _junto con Dash Bowman… Hay que reconocerlo el nombre _Star Falco_ es horrible, pero nos trajo buenos ingresos por un tiempo, claro, hasta que Vliandri y sus equipos de elite entraron en acción después de la guerra Anglar".

"Vliandri… he oído sobre ellos, creo que ellos financian a la D.O.E.E.P.C.".

"Yo oí que son unos farsantes, odio esas mega corporaciones, casi todas son unas hipócritas".

"El tipo que la dirige… Un tal Johann Spencer, es todo un visionario, revoluciono lo que su padre y su abuelo iniciaron". Agrego Marcus.

"Hmp… Digamos que es mas que una cara bonita". Disimulo Katt.

"Oye ahora que recuerdo… ¿Qué paso con Falco?".

"Ahhm… no lo se… la ultima vez que lo vi, fue cuando nuestro equipo se separo, y cuando Dash falleció en ese accidente".

"¡¿Dash Bowman? ¿Falleció?". Pregunto Marcus sorprendido.

"Si, su nave se estrello con un satélite de comunicaciones en Fortuna, nunca encontraron su cadáver, pero esta claro que nadie pudo haber sobrevivido a un explosión de esa magnitud".

"Oh… Es una lastima, mi padre me conto sobre el, decía que le tenia mucha admiración al equipo Star Fox, y que a pesar de ser nieto de Andross, su corazón era mas blanco que el de sus familiares". Agrego Marcus.

"Vaya que si, era un chico muy inocente, el que muriera por un error de navegación que se pudo haber prevenido fue una verdadera tragedia".

Pasaron las horas, y los dos se quedaron plácidamente dormidos, ni siquiera sintieron a las dos horas de viaje restantes que pasaron mientras dormían.

"_Estación espacial de Katina acoplando nave, favor de recoger sus pertenencias y bajar por el lado derecho de la nave. Que tengan un buen día y gracias por viajar con nosotros"._ Decía una voz femenina mientras todos bajaban de la nave.

"¿Tu también vas a Katina?". Le pregunto Marcus a Katt mientras bajaban por la plataforma.

"No, yo voy a tomar la siguiente nave a Fichina, tengo que visitar a unos parientes allá". Respondió Katt.

"Claro, adiós". Se despidió Marcus.

"Adiós Marcus, cuídate". Se despidió Katt dándole un abrazo, y aunque Katt era mucho mayor que Marcus, él estaba extrañamente mas alto que ella, es mas, superaba en estatura a todos sus conocidos, cosa rara, ya que tanto su padre como su madre son de estatura media.

Marcus se dirigió al transporte hacia Katina, y Katt se quedo en la estación esperando la próxima nave a Fortuna.

"Fue bueno ver a Katt después de tanto tiempo, pero ahora debo concentrarme en mi destino". Se dijo Marcus a si mismo.

Tomo una pequeña nave parecida a un tranvía que tenía escrita en la parte superior: _Capital de Katina._ Al verlo Marcus supo que ese era su objetivo, así que subió y en unas dos horas llego a la espectacular capital de Katina [Que tiene un curioso parecido con Las Vegas, ya que esta prácticamente en medio de la nada].

**Ubicación: Capital De Katina **

"¡Cielos!, es mas grande de lo que imagine". Pensó Marcus observando atónito por la ventana a la enorme urbe que estaba. Cuando bajo, tomo un taxi hasta su destino que era la sede de la D.O.E.E.P.C.y era un edificio de como cien plantas, muy lujoso, el exterior estaba casi completamente cristalizado. Entro al lujoso complejo y pregunto en la recepción por el nombre que tenía anotado en el papel que le habían dado en la sucursal de Corneria.

"Claro que si señor, de inmediato lo comunico, por favor espere". Dijo amablemente la recepcionista que casualmente también era un águila, Marcus pensó por un momento si no era pariente de la encargada de la sucursal en Corneria. "Sr. McCloud, el director Schmidt lo recibirá en su oficina". Al oír _El Director Schmidt_ Marcus quedo muy pensativo, se pregunto si también tenia algo que ver con el director Schmidt de Corneria. Sin decir más, busco en el último piso a la oficina del director de la organización.

"Es aquí". Pensó Marcus mientras estaba frente a una enorme puerta doble. "Aquí vamos". Se dijo mientras abría la puerta. Adentro estaba la secretaria del director, y detrás de ella estaba un enorme retrato del que supuso era el director de la D.O.E.E.P.C. para su sorpresa, el director de dicha organización era una tortuga.

"Buenos días señor… McCloud ¿Cierto?". Pregunto la secretaria.

"Así es". Respondió Marcus con cortesía.

"El director lo recibirá de inmediato, por favor pase". Dijo amablemente la secretaria.

"Gracias". Contesto Marcus abriendo la puerta.

En la oficina estaba el director de la D.O.E.E.P.C. que efectivamente era una tortuga, más joven que Leonard, pero muy parecido a él.

"Buenos días Sr. McCloud, tome asiento por favor". Le dijo el director a Marcus.

"Gracias". Respondió Marcus sentándose.

"Me dicen que quiere ingresar a nuestra organización, ¿Es cierto?".

"Así es señor". Contesto Marcus.

"Muy bien… Nos hacen falta agentes con reputación como la de usted".

"Gracias señor".

"Me agrada la idea de que un McCloud nos ayude… En estos tiempos ha habido una ola de ataques a nuestras refinerías de armamento y tecnología, desconocemos a los culpables, por eso tenemos a casi todos nuestros agentes investigando dichos acontecimientos. El ultimo ataque se reporto en Fortuna, saquearon dos almacenes de armamento, aquí es donde entra usted Sr. McCloud, necesitamos que vaya al lugar de los hechos e investigue lo mas que pueda… Ah y se me olvidaba, aquí están los datos de su nueva compañera".

"¿Compañera?". Pregunto Marcus.

"Así es, en esta organización trabajamos en parejas, a cada agente se le asigna un compañero o compañera, generalmente los dos son de el mismo nivel de habilidad". Respondió el director dándole unos documentos en una carpeta. En ella estaba la fotografía de una atractiva zorra de pelaje café. Y en la misma hoja estaban todos sus datos:

**Nombre****: Janet H. Williams  
><strong>**Sexo****: ****Femenino****  
><strong>**Edad****: 20****  
>Estatura: 1.65<br>Peso: 50 kg  
>Notas: Experta en artes marciales y tecnología, buen manejo de las armas, recomendada en dos ocasiones por la Academia militar de Kew.<strong>

"Es una de nuestras nuevas agentes, tiene una reputación tan buena como la suya señor, es también una de nuestras agentes mas jóvenes y prometedoras… Ahora vaya Sr. McCloud, su objetivo esta en esa misma carpeta… Por ahora vaya al hotel que le asignamos y salga a Fortuna mañana por la mañana". Explico el director a Marcus.

"¡Vaya!... Gracias señor". Decía Marcus mientras seguía leyendo los documentos. Al mismo tiempo no pudo evitar preguntarle al director…

"Disculpe señor… Tengo una duda… ¿Esta usted emparentado con el director de la academia de Corneria, Leonard Schmidt?". Pregunto Marcus y el director quedo callado un momento.

"… Si, es mi hermano mayor… ¿Por qué?".

"Bueno, no se si este enterado señor, pero… El sufrió un derrame cerebral hace una semana".

"Si… Ya lo sabia… ¿Pero que podemos hacer?". Contesto despreocupadamente.

"Podría estar acompañándolo".

"Hijo… Ahora cada quien va por su camino, aunque es mi hermano mayor… No puedo estar siempre con el".

"Pero es su hermano señor".

"Hmmm… Lo tendré en cuenta… Ahora ve a tu misión, y cuídate".

"Gracias señor, con permiso". Respondió Marcus saliendo.

Al salir de la oficina siguió leyendo el archivo sobre su nueva compañera, a él le llamaba mucho la atención la atractiva zorra que le habían asignado, pero ahora no era el momento de eso, se debía concentrar en su objetivo. Al salir del edificio, tomo un taxi y se dirigió al hotel en el que se hospedaría.

"Aquí es, gracias". Le dijo Marcus al taxista bajando del auto y mirando sorprendido al imponente edificio de alrededor de diez plantas que tenia escrito sobre el enorme pórtico:_Hotel Golden Palace._ Sin esperar, entro y se acercó al recepcionista. "Buenas tardes, tengo una reservación en este hotel".

"Claro que si señor, ¿Me dice por favor su nombre?". Pregunto el recepcionista educadamente.

"Marcus McCloud". Le dijo Marcus, y el recepcionista comenzó a teclear en su computadora.

"Su habitación esta lista señor McCloud, suite No. 787, séptimo piso, al salir del elevador, a la izquierda, al final del pasillo". Explico el recepcionista.

"Gracias". Dijo Marcus retirándose.

"A usted Sr. McCloud".

Luego de subir al séptimo piso en el elevador, se dirigió a la suite que le habían indicado, cuando pasaba por el pasillo, vio que en una habitación estaba la puerta abierta, dentro estaba una pareja de conejos cargando a su pequeño hijo, esto hizo a Marcus pensar en su familia, así que cuando llego a su alcoba, que por cierto era una suite muy elegante, con una pequeña sala, y mas adelante, al atravesar el pasillo estaba una enorme cama doble, además de una bar cerca del recibidor, lo cual no llamo mucho la atención de Marcus, puesto que él no bebía. Cuando llego, tomo el teléfono que estaba en una mesita al lado de los sillones, y se dispuso a llamar a sus padres.

"¿Hola?". Contesto Krystal.

"Hola mama, soy Marcus". Respondió Marcus alegre de oír a su madre.

"¡Hijo!, hola ¿Cómo estas?". Contesto Krystal también alegre.

"Estoy bien, ya estoy en Katina".

"Eso es increíble hijo, ¿Cómo te fue con lo de la D.O.E.E.P.C?".

"Me fue muy bien, tengo mi primera misión mañana… Pero dime ¿Cómo están por allá? ¿Ya regreso mi papa?".

"Estamos muy bien, tu padre regreso hoy en la mañana, ¿Quieres que te lo pase?".

"Por favor mama".

"En un momento hijo, cuídate ".

"Adiós mama, tu también cuídate, y cuida a mi hermanito".

"Claro hijo, tu papa no me deja sola ni un momento". Dijo Krystal con un tono de broma.

"Que bien". Respondió Marcus dejando escapar una pequeña risa

"Espera, ahora te paso a tu papa".

"Gracias mama". Marcus espero un momento a que su padre tomara el teléfono.

"¿Hijo?". Contesto Fox.

"Hola papa".

"Hola hijo, ¿Cómo has estado?". Pregunto Fox feliz de oír a su hijo.

"Muy bien, mañana partiré a Fortuna en mi primera misión".

"Me alegro por ti hijo, ¿No sabes en que consiste tu misión?".

"De hecho no, apenas me estoy informando, pero los tendré al tanto".

"Que bueno hijo, cuídate y te deseamos suerte".

"Gracias papa… Oye, ¿Ya te conto mama?".

"Ya hijo, estamos muy alegres… ¿Tu ya lo sabias?".

"Ya… Me entere el día que fui a despedirme de ustedes".

"Ahh… Bueno… La noticia me tomo por sorpresa, pero… Apenas puedo creer que habrá otro miembro de la familia".

"Yo también… Bueno… Me tengo que ir, adiós".

"Adiós hijo"".

"Dile a mama que la amo".

"Lo hare hijo adiós". Termino de decir Fox y colgó el teléfono".

Continuara…


	7. La Nueva Compañera

**Capitulo 6: La Nueva Compañera**

Esa noche Marcus comenzó a leer los datos de su misión: El objetivo era investigar actividad misteriosa en una zona rural de Fortuna, prácticamente en medio de la jungla, se habían reportado robos y saqueos a refinerías y almacenes en la misma zona, los testigos afirmaban que los ladrones eran grupos de hasta diez hombres muy bien armados y que llegaron silenciosamente en dos naves transportadoras, usadas generalmente para transportar cargas pesadas y mercancía valiosa. Lo que Marcus y su compañera debían hacer era juntar toda la información y evidencia posible, serian equipados con equipo de última generación para juntar toda la evidencia posible.

"Se oye fácil". Pensó Marcus despreocupado. Después de leer y memorizar todo lo posible, Marcus cayó dormido en la cama.

Al día siguiente, Marcus despertó, se dio una ducha y preparo todo para salir en dos horas. Cuando salió del hotel eran como las ocho de la mañana, así que se dirigió otra vez a la central de la D.O.E.E.P.C. cuando llego, un conejo con bata blanca y anteojos lo estaba esperando en la puerta del edificio.

"Sr. McCloud". Le dio la mano. "Mi nombre es Daniel Svenson, yo estoy encargado de proveerlo de su equipo, por favor sígame". Le dijo dándose vuelta y empezando a caminar.

Marcus lo siguió hasta el elevador y luego bajaron unas cuantas plantas hasta llegar a una especie de laboratorio, al llegar a una mesa donde estaban un montón de artilugios comenzó a explicar.

"Este es un comunicador de frecuencia Alpha, se puede usar en cualquier parte del sistema sin ningún problema, o al menos hasta donde sabemos". Explico levantando un extraño objeto que le recordó la forma de un huevo. "Esto de aquí es una navaja, tiene hoja de doble filo, hecha de diamante, algo muy resistente. "Luego le dio una pistola color azul oscuro". Su arma Blaster, equipada con mira laser, además es automática, algo muy útil… Ahora si me sigue por favor lo llevare con su nueva nave".

Marcus estaba algo aturdido, el conejo hablaba muy rápido, y apenas le podía entender, pero cuando dijo "Su nave", Marcus lo entendió perfectamente, así que lo siguió hasta una especie de hangar donde había varias naves. Lo llevo hasta donde estaba una nave negra con roja, algo grande, a Marcus le llamo mucho la atención esta bella nave.

"Esta es una Zagal-1517H, uno de nuestros últimos modelos, y uno de los mas exitosos, hasta ahora solo hay 7 modelos en existencia, esto se debe al alto costo de ensamblaje de estas naves, tiene doble mira, espacio para dos pasajeros, su velocidad y diseño aerodinámico la hacen ideal para misiones en espacios con obstáculos, además su motor de fusión la hace extremadamente silenciosa, y veloz es por esa razón que los ingenieros la apodaron_ La Cegadora_… Estamos consientes de que usted es un excelente piloto Sr. McCloud".

"Bueno… Pues si…". Respondió Marcus tímida y modestamente.

"Perfecto… Ahora por favor tome su equipo y prepárese para salir a su destino en diez minutos".

"Si señor". Exclamo Marcus volviendo al laboratorio y tomando una maleta que estaba en un estante cerca de la puerta. Luego procedió a tomar cada una de las cosas y echarlas cuidadosamente en la maleta. "Aquí vamos de nuevo". Se dijo Marcus saliendo del laboratorio y entrando al hangar.

Marcus subió a la nave, puso su maleta en el asiento de atrás y encendió al motor muy silenciosamente, poco después la nave comenzó a elevarse lentamente, luego la puerta del techo del hangar se abrió dejando ver un claro cielo, en el suelo, un perro le hizo una señal a Marcus con dos apuntadores y Marcus salió disparado hacia la atmosfera de Katina, a tal velocidad que en unos pocos minutos ya estaba en el espacio.

"_Base de control llamando al agente McCloud, responda". Dijo una voz en el audífono de Marcus._

"Aquí Marcus McCloud, cambio". Contesto Marcus.

"_Mi nombre es Dylan Sparks, y yo seré tu asesor durante esta misión"._

"Pues… Mucho gusto".

"_El gusto es mio, es un honor trabajar con un McCloud, créeme chico"._

"Gracias…".

"_De nada… Ahora pon atención: las coordenadas de tu destino están pre programadas, lo único que debes hacer es activar la híper velocidad, ahora procede a jalar la palanca roja que esta a tu derecha"._

Marcus rápidamente diviso la palanca que le habían indicado, así que procedió a jalarla.

"Listo".

"_Bien hecho chico, ahora dale una vuelta completa y vuelve a ponerla en su lugar"._

"Claro". Asintió Marcus e hizo lo indicado.

"_Ahora presiona el botón azul que esta bajo un vidrio cuadrado". Indico el asesor._

"En seguida".

"_Ahora perderemos comunicación por unos segundos mientras llegas a Fortuna"._

Marcus presiono el botón indicado y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, se encontraba volando a velocidad luz, por lo que en pocos segundos pudo ver al imponente planeta de Fortuna frente a él.

"Listo Dylan, ya veo a Fortuna".

"…_Bien hecho chico, ahora solo avanza, probablemente veas fuego, pero eso es normal". Explico Dylan._

"Entendido". Marcus comenzó a avanzar, y al entrar a la atmosfera vio fuego en las ventanas de la nave, pero no se alarmo, ya que sabia que eso era normal, en pocos minutos pudo ver el hermoso paisaje de Fortuna. "Ya estoy en Fortuna Dylan, ¿Y ahora que?".

"_Te enviare las coordenadas, solo debes introducirlas en la consola y la nave hará el resto"._

"Entendido". Marcus puso atención a las coordenadas que Dylan le estaba dictando, al terminar Marcus ya las había puesto en la consola principal de la nave, así que presiono "Aceptar" y la nave entro en piloto automático. "Listo, ya estoy avanzando".

"_Bien, ahora tardaras como una hora y media en llegar a tu destino"._

"Ok". Asintió Marcus poniéndose cómodo en el asiento de la nave.

"_Así que… Eres nuevo ¿Eh?". Pregunto Dylan tratando de hacer plática._

"Si, esta es mi primera misión".

"_Ya veo, ¿Y quien es tu compañero?"._

"Compañera. Es… Me parece que se llama… Janet Williams". Al oír esto, Dylan dejo escapar una risa coqueta.

"_¡Huuu!, vas a trabajar con la agente Williams". Rio de forma maliciosa._

"¿La conoces?". Pregunto Marcus con curiosidad.

"_Claro que la conozco, crecimos juntos, es mi prima"._

"Oh, ¿Y porque crecieron juntos?". Pregunto Marcus nuevamente.

"_Pues… Sus padres murieron en un trágico accidente cuando tenía 6 años, así que mis papas, sus tíos la adoptaron, y creció como mi hermana, a pesar de que es mi prima. Tu no tienes hermanos ¿Verdad?"._

"Aun no".

"_¿Aun no? ¿A que te refieres?"._

"A que mi hermano aun no nace". Explico Marcus.

"_Ohhh, ya veo, bueno… debe ser una gran noticia para ti y tus padres"._

"Vaya que lo es, estamos muy ansiosos".

Marcus siguió charlando con Dylan, después de una hora, ya podía ver la aldea que era su objetivo.

"Dylan, ya veo la aldea". Alerto Marcus a Dylan.

"_Muy bien… Ahora veras un pequeño claro a ti derecha"._

"Ya lo veo".

"_Úsalo para aterrizar, debe ser lo suficientemente grande para que toda la nave quepa"._

Marcus aterrizo en el claro y bajo de la nave, no sin antes activar el camuflaje de la nave, de inmediato la nave ya no era visible y Marcus se dirigió a la pequeña aldea, su destino era una pequeña oficina en la calle principal, pero no se dio cuenta de que alguien misterioso con una capucha lo estaba siguiendo desde lejos en un momento se detuvo para ver un pequeño mapa que traía en una bolsa. Inexplicablemente, el encapuchado estaba ahora adelante, y lentamente se acercó a Marcus hasta estar justo frente a él.

"¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?". Pregunto Marcus mirando al misterioso encapuchado que resulto ser mujer.

"¿Marcus McCloud?". Pregunte ella sin quitarse la capucha.

"Si". Respondió Marcus algo confundido.

"Sígueme". Susurro mientras empezaba a caminar.

Marcus no tuvo mas opción que seguirla, para su sorpresa lo llevo a la oficina que Marcus estaba buscando, rápidamente entraron y ella se quito la capucha y Marcus descubrió que era su compañera.

"Marcus, mi nombre es Janet Williams pero puedes decirme Jan y soy tu nueva compañera".

"Mucho gusto". Dijo Marcus dándole la mano.

"El gusto es mio, disculpa por lo que paso allá afuera, pero es que estamos encubiertos". Explico Jan.

"¿Encubiertos?". Pregunto Marcus algo confundido.

"Así es, ¿Tienes idea de cual será nuestra misión?".

"Si". Respondió Marcus.

"Bien, ellos, los culpables de los robos pueden estar entre cualquiera de estas personas, hagas lo que hagas no confíes en nadie, Excepto en mi… Oh… Y en Hank".

"¿Hank?".

"Si, ¡Oye Hank, ya volví!". Grito Jan hacia el segundo piso de la casa.

"¡Que bueno!". Grito el desde arriba.

"Hank es nuestro confidente infiltrado en este pueblo…".

"…El investigo todo lo que puedo para ayudarlos". Interrumpió Hank bajando las escaleras con un bastón.

"Hank, él es Marcus, es el nuevo agente que nos va a ayudar en la misión". Exclamo ella.

"Ya oí Janet, puede que sea un viejo lagarto de 167 años, pero no estoy del todo sordo".

"Lo siento". Se excuso Jan.

"Hmmm… Tu debes ser Marcus McCloud".

"Así es señor, mucho gusto". Saludo Marcus educadamente extendiendo la mano, Hank solo lo miro extrañado.

"No seas lame botas… Ahora pon atención". Dijo con desagrado dándose vuelta, Marcus, miro a Jan y ella solo levanto los hombros.

"Lo siento señor".

"Hace unos días unos misteriosos ladrones enmascarados robaron dos bodegas cornerianas de armamento ubicadas cerca de una base de investigaciones en el norte, la tercera no ha sido robada, pero sospechamos que pronto la asaltaran, así que ustedes dos deben vigilar esa bodega y esperar a que algo pase".

"Entendido, y si pasa algo ¿Qué hacemos?".

"Por favor no hagan nada estúpido, traten de tomar fotografía o recopilar toda la información posible". Regaño Hank.

"Está bien". Dijeron los dos.

"¡Ahora vayan! Y no fallen".

"Entendido". Dijeron mientras iban a salir.

"Espera… Ponte esto". Dijo Jan dándole un traje parecido al que tenia la primera vez que la vio.

"¿Por qué?". Pregunto Marcus ingenuamente.

"Recuerda que estamos encubiertos, si se dieran cuenta de que estamos investigando aquí, habría pánico, y seguro que los asaltantes nos descubrirían". Explico Jan.

"Esta bien, vamos". Marcus se puso su capucha y salió detrás de Jan.

Caminaron un buen rato hasta llegar al enorme almacén que estaba en medio de la selva, entonces se prepararon para esperar la llegada de los ladrones, ya de noche, se pusieron arriba del techo del almacén, y se dispusieron a esperar.

"Así que… ¿Cuánto llevas en esta organización?". Pregunto Marcus tratando de hacer conversación.

"Casi lo mismo que tu, entre el pasado jueves, y estoy aquí desde ayer. Oye… Me sorprendí mucho cuando un McCloud seria mi nuevo compañero". Confeso ella.

"Gracias".

"De nada, tu padre salvo mi vida y la de mi familia en mas de una ocasión, y fue el quien me motivo a entrar a la D.O.E.E.P.C. ¿Qué hace ahora?". Le pregunto Jan.

"Bueno, pues… Él va a ser el nuevo director de la academia de Corneria".

"¿En serio?". Pregunto sorprendida.

"Si… El tardo un poco en decirme… Pero ya esta bien".

"Que bueno, ojala le transmita a todos la experiencia que tiene".

"Yo también… ¡Jan!".

"¿Qué?".

"Mira". Marcus señalo abajo y vio a un grupo de cinco enmascarados con poderosos rifles de asalto, luego llego uno en una pequeña grúa que tenia en un costado un logotipo que se le hizo a Marcus muy familiar. "¡Vliandri!". Exclamo Marcus reconociendo la imagen.

"¿Vliandri?". Dijo Jan extrañada.

"Si… Mira… En la grúa". Marcus la señalo.

"Pero… Ellos financian esta organización".

"Tal vez la robaron".

La grúa empezó sacar unas cajas de la grúa y las ponía en una especie de helicóptero.

"¿Qué hacemos?". Pregunto Jan.

"Por ahora hay que tomar todas las fotos que podamos, luego entramos en acción". Explico Marcus mientras tomaba fotografías con una pequeña cámara.

"¿En acción?".

"Si, observa esto". Marcus saco una especie de granada, le quito el seguro y la arrojo abajo. De ella empezó a salir humo verde, lo cual aturdió a los ladrones. "¡Ahora! Hay que bajar". Esta vez sacó un gancho y lo ato a la cornisa del techo entonces empezó a bajar, y Jan hizo lo mismo y bajaron silenciosamente.

"¡¿Qué pasa?". Exclamo uno de los enmascarados, detrás de el Marcus se acercó lentamente y jalo el arma del enmascarado haciendo que se golpeara en la cabeza, dejándolo inconsciente, Jan hizo lo mismo con el que estaba frente a ella.

"¡Emboscada!". Grito uno que estaba a unos metros de Marcus, por poco lo ve, pero se escabullo en el suelo y termino por darle una patada en la entrepierna, tirándolo inmediatamente. Luego Jan tiro al de la grúa, y la llevo hasta donde estaban los otros dos atropellándolos, pero el de la grúa que despertó poco después corrió hacia el helicóptero haciéndole la señal al piloto para salieran con la poca carga que llevaban.

"¡Vámonos! ¡Vámonos!". Le grito al piloto y este arranco rápidamente haciendo que el humo se disipara, abajo Marcus y Jan miraban al helicóptero alejarse.

Detrás de Marcus uno de los ladrones se levanto y se acercó lentamente a su espalda con un cuchillo en la mano.

"¡Ha!". Jan grito dándole una patada en la quijada dejándolo noqueado y casi sin dientes.

"¡Vaya! Gracias". Agradeció Marcus volteándose y viendo al hombre con el cuchillo en la mano.

"De nada… Hay que llamar a refuerzos para que se lleven a estos, y los interroguen".

"Cierto". Marcus apretó un botón en su comunicador.

"_¿Marcus?... ¿Cómo están?". Pregunto Dylan con preocupación. "Perdimos la señal pero ya se restableció"._

"Estamos bien Dylan, necesitamos apoyo para que se lleven a los sospechosos que detuvimos".

"_¿Finalizaron la misión?". Pregunto con asombro. "¡Cielos! Es un nuevo record… La ayuda va en camino"._

"Gracias amigo". Marcus colgó el comunicador.

"¿Dylan?... ¿Dylan Sparks?". Pregunto Jan.

"Si, me parece que es tu primo".

"Lo es… ¿El será nuestro asesor?".

"Si, ¿Por qué?".

"Por nada… es solo que tiene mucho que no lo veo, esta trabajando aquí desde hace como siete años, y no lo he visto desde entonces". Explico Jan.

"Bueno… Lo veras ahora, hay que ir al pueblo a esperar la ayuda".

"Cierto". Asintió Jan y comenzaron a caminar hacia el pueblo.

Continuara…


	8. Recuerdos

**Aqui les dejo el capitulo 7, aqui se explica mas o menos el porque de las ansias de poder de Spencer.**

**Dejen reviews porfavor, acepto criticas constructivas o propuestas para esta historia.**

**Capitulo 7: Recuerdos**

Spencer estaba en la estancia de su mansión, con una copa de vino en la mano, observando el retrato de su difunta esposa.

"…Lilian… ¿Por qué tuviste que irte cuando mas te necesitaba?". Suspiro.

_**Recuerdo…**_

Aparece una tierna niña lobita, como de unos 12 años, sentada junto a una fuente, entonces llega una versión de niño de Spencer.

"¿Cómo te fue con tu padre, Johann?" Le pregunta Lilian a Spencer que llega muy enojado y se sienta a su lado.

"De lo peor…". Contesta Spencer secamente. "Creo que nunca podremos estar de acuerdo".

"¿Por qué lo dices?".

"Es que él quiere que yo sea una cosa, pero ni siquiera escucha lo que yo quiero". Explico Spencer.

"Oh… Bueno… No te preocupes por eso, tu serás bueno en lo que sea que quieras".

"Esas son palabras muy sabias para una niña como tu".

"¡Ya no soy una niña!... Y me las dijo mi papa". Exclamo

"… Tú papa si es genial… El si te quiere, y esta contigo siempre que lo necesitas".

"Tu papa también te quiere…". Trato de consolarlo.

"Yo no lo creo… Casi nunca lo veo, y cuando lo veo, no me presta atención".

"Debe ser porque tiene mucho trabajo, pero no te preocupes, estoy segura de que todo lo hace por ti".

"Gracias Lilian". Le dio un tierno beso en la frente.

Lilian era la única y mejor amiga de Spencer, ella era la única que lo entendía y lo apoyaba, a pesar de la actitud casi insoportable de Spencer, ella siempre estaba a su lado, Lilian era hija de un buen socio del padre de Spencer, así que casi siempre estaban juntos Spencer y Lilian.

Adentro, el padre de Spencer conversaba con varios de sus hermanos menores en el comedor de la mansión.

"No lo se hermanos… A mi hijo no parece importarle el negocio familiar".

"No te preocupes Johann, todavía estas joven, y la compañía la puedes dirigir tu, o cualquiera de nosotros". Dijo uno de sus hermanos

"No lo creo Octavius… Todos sabemos que padre siempre quiso que la compañía pasara de padre a hijo, y yo respeto su decisión… Además ustedes no saben el peso que llevo en mis hombros… Robert, tu estas casado y tienes un hijo, igual que todos nosotros… Excepto claro por Walt, que decidió ser sacerdote".

Todos en la habitación rieron un poco.

"Voy tratar de seguir educando a mi hijo de la forma que padre siempre quiso". Spencer trato de levantarse de su silla, pero no pudo.

"Hmm… Albert…".

"¿Si?".

"…Ayúdame a levantarme por favor". Dijo mientras su hermano lo tomaba del brazo y lo ayudaba a levantarse.

"Claro hermano".

"Johann, debes descansar, tu trabajo deteriora cada vez mas tu salud". Le dijo Orson, uno de sus hermanos.

"No debo permitir que unos cuantos dolores paren mi voluntad Orson… Ahora debo ir a probar el nuevo prototipo de nave que estamos desarrollando".

"Te digo Spencer, esa nave no funcionara, su diseño es inapropiado y…". Le advirtió Lawrence, otro de sus hermanos.

"Hazle caso a Lawrence… Esa nave es un invento ridículo". Agrego otro, el hermano menor.

"Lawrence y Eugene… Primero arreglen ustedes sus asuntos antes de juzgar a los demás". Les contesto Spencer y todos rieron menos Lawrence y Eugene.

4 horas después…

"_¡Este ha sido uno de los peores accidentes aéreos de la historia!… Se trata de un modelo experimental desarrollado por la Corporación Vliandri para uso militar, pero al parecer una de las turbinas fallo y estallo haciendo que la nave se estrellara contra el pavimento convirtiéndose en una bola ardiente de metal retorcido… Aun desconocemos la identidad del piloto". _Un reportero hablaba mientras detrás de el unos bomberos trataban de apagar la bola de metal en llamas. Mientras Spencer veía impactado en la televisión el horrible suceso, y en el fondo la ya sabia que era su padre el que estaba adentro de esa nave.

Así, Spencer veía todos los noticieros ese mismo día.

"_Damas y caballeros, nos acaban de informar que el CEO de la conocida Corporación Vliandri, Johann Spencer II acaba de fallecer en un desafortunado accidente aéreo… Una de las grandes mentes de todos tiempo nos ha dejado sin aclarar aun quien es el que dirigirá su compañía, muchos saben que su padre, Johann Spencer I siempre quiso que la compañía pasara de padre a hijo, sin embargo el hijo de Spencer apenas tiene 14 años, así que los tendremos informados ante cualquier cambio._

Al día siguiente ya era el funeral.

"La muerte de mi querido hermano… Ha sido un gran tragedia, para mi y para todos los presentes, supongo que ahora nos esta mirando desde allá arriba, al lado de nuestro querido padre, y de su amada esposa quien nos dejo mucho antes que el". Decía Octavius frente al podio. "Por eso me gustaría que cada uno de mis hermanos… Y hermanos de Spencer pasaran a decir unas palabras".

"Hola a todos… Mi nombre es Robert, hermano de Johann, mi hermano fue una gran persona… Créanme que el que haya muerto es algo que nos deja totalmente devastados…".

"Yo soy Walter… Y soy uno de los hermanos menores de Johann… Espero que ahora mi hermano este con dios en este preciso momento…"

"…Así que Johann me tomo del hombro y me dijo… Orson, hermano, tu solo sigue tus sueños no importa que tan lejos estén…".

Así fueron pasando todos los hermanos, familiares y amigos de Spencer, uno por uno, hablando sobre la gran persona que fue Johann Spencer II. Excepto su hijo, Spencer III, quien solo observaba desde una de las bancas traseras al lado de su amiga Lilian.

"No sabes Lilian… Me hubiera gustado hacer con el todas esas cosas que nunca hizo… Incluso hubieron varias veces en que él se acercó a mi yo lo rechazaba… Ahora me arrepiento". Se echo a llorar al hombro de su amiga, y ella también dejo escapar una lágrima.

"No te preocupes Johann".

"Ahora… soy huérfano". Dijo Spencer con la voz quebradiza, estas palabras hicieron que Lilian también empezara a llorar.

"_Señoras y señores… El nuevo CEO de Vliandri Corp. Será el hermano menor del fallecido Johann Spencer II, Octavius Spencer…"._

Spencer miraba a su tío en los noticieros.

"_Aunque no pretendo ocupar el lugar de mi hermano, o el de mi padre… Voy a tratar de llevar esta compañía sobre los rieles indicados". _Decía Octavius frente a una multitud que le aplaudía.

Spencer estaba cada vez mas inestable, la única persona con quien le gustaba estar era con Lilian, quien en poco tiempo se había convertido en su única compañía, y la única persona con quien hablaba, ni siquiera con su tío, Octavius podía hablar sin que se enojara.

"Johann, hijo por favor déjame hablar contigo".

"¡No me digas hijo! Tu no eres mi padre". Le grito a su tío antes de encerrarse en su habitación.

Spencer solo hablaba con Lilian, quien le daba consejos, lo ayudaba en momentos difíciles, incluso ella impidió en varias ocasiones que Spencer terminara por suicidarse.

"Lilian… No sé que haría sin ti". Le decía Spencer a Lilian. Para entonces Spencer tenia ya 19 años, y Lilian 17.

"Estoy para ayudarte Johann".

"Lilian… Sé que hemos sido amigos desde niños… Que a pesar de que yo no he hecho nada por ti… Tu siempre has estado a mi lado y es por eso que yo…". Spencer fue interrumpido cuando Lilian le dio un profundo beso en los labios.

Después de tres años, Spencer y Lilian ya eran prácticamente prometidos, no hace mucho, Spencer le había propuesto matrimonio. Para entonces Spencer había mejorado mucho su conducta y su autoestima, se dedico a sus estudios y logro un nivel muy avanzado de inteligencia para su edad, pero luego paso lo impensable.

"Joven Spencer… Su tío Octavius tuvo un accidente". Llego corriendo un doctor a donde estaba Spencer, el y Lilian corrieron

Al auto y los llevaron a la mansión donde vivían, cuando llegaron, pudieron ver que se llevaban a una especie de costal atado en una camilla, al verlo, Spencer sabia lo que significaba… No solo que su tío había fallecido, sino que ahora era su turno de dirigir la compañía.

"¿Qué le paso?". Le pregunto Spencer al medico mas cercano.

"Aparentemente tuvo un paro cardiaco, cuando llegamos ya no tenia pulso". Le respondió el medico.

"Oh… Gracias".

"De nada, con permiso". Dijo el medico retirándose.

Lilian abrazo a Spencer cariñosamente y él le correspondió el abrazo.

Meses después… Spencer se estaba arreglando la corbata frente a un espejo, luego llego Lilian a avisarle.

"Te están esperando amor". Le dijo cariñosamente.

"Gracias mi cielo". Le dio un tierno beso y salió a un podio frente a miles de personas, casi todas accionistas de la compañía. "¡Gracias!... Muchas gracias… Es un gran honor para mí… El poder ocupar el lugar de mis antecesores, espero servirles de una forma digna, como lo fueron mi tío, mi padre y mi abuelo, gracias". La multitud volvió a aplaudirle a Spencer quien prontamente salió del foro.

"Estuviste increíble amor". Le dijo Lilian abrazándolo.

"Gracias cielo… No lo habría logrado sin ti". Él también la abrazo.

Años después…

Spencer estaba sentado impaciente en una sala de esperas de un hospital.

"¡Sr. Spencer!". Un doctor llamo a Spencer saliendo del cuarto.

"¿Si?". Exclamo Spencer levantándose.

"Le tengo una noticia mala y una buena… La buena es que fueron mellizos, y están perfectamente sanos". Le dijo el doctor y Spencer sonrió alegremente.

"¿Y la mala?". Pregunto impaciente.

"La mala… Es que le diagnosticamos a su esposa un grave cáncer degenerativo… Es algo terminal".

"¿Qué?". Pregunto Spencer casi desplomándose. "¿No… pueden hacer nada?".

"Tal vez… Si lo hubiéramos detectado a tiempo… Pero ya es muy tarde".

"G…Gracias". Respondió Johan sentándose en la silla nuevamente y poniéndose las manos en el rostro.

"Para servirle". Dijo el doctor retirándose.

"¿Puedo pasar a verla?". Pregunto deteniendo al doctor.

"Claro, adelante".

Spencer entro a la habitación lentamente y pudo ver a su amada esposa con sus dos pequeños hijos cargados.

"Johann… Míralos… Son hermosos". Le dijo Lilian mirándolo con dificultad.

"Vaya que lo son cielo… Son tan bellos como tu". Le dijo Spencer con la voz algo quebradiza.

"¿Qué te pasa cielo?". Le pregunto inocentemente.

"N…Nada amor… Es solo que… Estoy muy… Muy emocionado". Él dijo hincándose a su lado tratando de disimular el llanto.

Tiempo después Lilian fue llevada a su casa un par de veces solo para ponerse grave y ser devuelta al hospital al día siguiente, Spencer dejaba a sus hijos con su recién contratado mayordomo Travis Daniels, Spencer únicamente se encerraba en su casa y trataba de ahogar sus problemas en alcohol.

"Johann… ¿Qué estas haciendo?". Pregunto entrando a la casa, su primo Charles, que era su mayor socio.

"Tu que crees Charlie… Lilian tiene cáncer… Y tu lo sabes".

"Lo se primo… Pero debes ir a trabajar… Llevas mucho tiempo aquí encerrado"

"¿Qué caso tiene?". Exclamo desilusionado.

"Tienes toda una vida por delante, tienes dos hijos perfectamente sanos… Lo que le paso a Lilian es una tragedia, lo se, ella también era mi amiga… Pero debes seguir adelante".

"Sin ella no puedo… Solo le queda un año… No sé que hare después de eso".

"¡Bien!... Si no quieres seguir con tu compañía… Allá tu… Pero al menos deberías estar con tu esposa ahora, ve con ella, acompáñala".

Spencer se quedo pensativo un momento, finalmente se levanto y le dijo a su primo.

"Tienes razón Charlie… Iré al hospital ahora mismo y disfrutare el tiempo que me queda con ella".

"Bien dicho primo". Dijo Charlie dándole un abrazo.

Después de eso Spencer salió de la casa con dirección al hospital, al llegar entro rápidamente a la habitación en que se encontraba su esposa, al entrar se acercó lentamente.

"Hola mi amor". Le dijo débilmente Lilian. "¿Dónde estabas?". Pregunto-

"Ehm… Yo…".

"No importa… Gracias por venir… ¿Cómo están los niños?".

"Están muy bien cielo, son tan hermosos como tu". Le dijo apretando su mano.

"Eso me alegra… Johann".

"¿Si amor?".

"Quiero que los cuides mucho".

"Claro que lo hare mi cielo".

Pasaron los once meses que quedaban… Y efectivamente, Lilian se debilitaba cada vez más hasta que finalmente entro en coma, y no despertó de nuevo, los doctores hicieron todo lo que pudieron para mantenerla con vida… Pero ya no había nada que hacer, a los siete días Lilian falleció, y Spencer quedo destrozado, había un vacío en su alma que nada ni nadie podía llenar, solo había algo que calmaría su pena… El poder.

_**Fin Del Recuerdo.**_

Spencer seguía en la estancia de la casa, luego llego Edward.

"Sr. Spencer, los agentes que envió a Fortuna desean verlo".

"Hazlos pasar Edward".

Luego entraron los mismos dos tipos que escaparon de la pelea con Marcus y Jan.

"Caballeros… Espero oír buenas noticias".

"Bueno… Vera… Señor…". Tartamudeo uno de ellos. "Trajimos el material desde Fortuna pero…".

"¿Pero…?". Pregunto Spencer sarcásticamente.

"Pero… Unos agentes de la D.O.E.E.P.C. nos descubrieron y solo pudimos traer dos cajas". Dijo temblorosamente.

"¿Dos cajas?... Saben que necesitamos al menos diez cajas de ese material tan difícil de obtener… Ahora ya perdimos la oportunidad". Respondió Spencer irritado.

"Pero señor… Fue culpa de esos dos agentes".

"¡Bueno entonces veamos como son!". Grito Marcus extendiendo la mano, y el secuaz le paso una pequeña cámara que llevaba en el bolsillo.

"La cámara se enciende en el…".

"¡Ya se donde se enciende! Yo la diseñe". Regaño Spencer, luego paso las fotos y pudo ver a dos zorros, uno azul y una zorra de pelaje café, al ver a Marcus aparentemente lo identifico.

"¡McCloud!". Exclamo Spencer.

"¿McCloud?". Pregunto ingenuamente el secuaz.

"¡Si, McCloud! ¿Tienen idea de lo difícil que será deshacernos de este obstáculo?".

"No…". Contestaron los dos secuaces de forma idiota.

"¡Sera lo mas difícil que jamás habrán hecho!".

"¿Nosotros señor?".

"Si… Ustedes… Y si no lo logran…". Spencer tomo la cámara y la arrojo al suelo con una fuerza que hizo que la cámara volara en mil pedazos. Los secuaces salieron corriendo de la habitación.

Continuara…


	9. El Desaparecido

**Capitulo 8: El Desaparecido.**

Marcus y Jan ya habían finalizado su misión, lo único que quedaba por hacer era esperar a los refuerzos que llegarían en un par de días, para limpiar la zona. Mientras caminaban por la calle, iban hablando…

"No estuvo tan difícil". Dijo Marcus despreocupado.

"No… Fue muy fácil para ser mi primera misión". Respondió Jan junto de él.

"También yo… Bueno ahora debemos esperar dos días hasta que llegue_ La unidad de limpieza_".

"Que nombre tan raro… ¿Por qué no solo la llaman escuadrón de arresto?

"Ha-ha… Tienes razón".

Iban caminando por la calle cuando un individuo con capucha que paso accidentalmente golpeándole el hombro a Marcus.

"Disculpa". Dijo el misterioso encapuchado alejándose.

Al oír su voz, a Marcus se le hizo muy conocida, luego observo que bajo el traje que llevaba, salía una cola… Una cola de mono, a Marcus lo invadió la curiosidad y no pudo evitar acercarse al misterioso y preguntarle:

"¡Disculpe!". Marcus le grito al extraño pero este lo ignoro y acelero el paso hasta entrar en un callejón, Marcus corrió detrás de él.

"¡Marcus espera!". Grito Jan corriendo tras el.

"¡Espere!". Marcus corría detrás de el rápidamente, pero él era mas veloz y termino por perderlo.

"¿Marcus que pasa?". Le pregunto Jan alcanzándolo.

"Nada… Creí ver a alguien conocido.

"¿En serio?... ¿A quien?". Pregunto Jan con curiosidad.

"No importa… Deberíamos irnos, este lugar parece inseguro". Disimulo Marcus.

"Claro". Respondió Jan no muy convencida ante la respuesta de Marcus.

Salieron del callejón y se dirigieron a la oficina con Hank.

"Bien hecho muchachos… En dos días llegaran los refuerzos, así que deberán quedarse aquí en este lugar por ahora…".

"Este bien". Asintieron los dos.

"En habitaciones separadas… Eso esta claro". Dijo Hank. Marcus y Jan se sonrojaron al momento.

"¡Hank!". Regaño Jan suavemente.

"¿Qué?... No soy tonto, y no pienso dejar a dos jóvenes como ustedes solos una noche en un cuarto sin esperar que salga un_ Zorrito_". Bromeo Hank haciendo que Marcus y Jan se sonrojaran aun más.

"¡Hank!". Gritaron los dos mas fuerte, Hank solo rio.

"Ahora vengan y les mostrare sus habitaciones". Hank los llevo escaleras arriba, primero le mostro a Marcus la habitación donde se iba a quedar, a él le pareció muy acogedora, tenia una cama individual, al lado una mesita auxiliar con un teléfono, además de un ropero y baño incluido.

Cuando Marcus vio el teléfono recordó a su familia, así que tomo el teléfono y marco el número de su casa esperando que alguien contestara.

"¿Hola?". Contesto Krystal.

"¿Mama?". Respondió Marcus.

"¡Hola hijo!". Krystal se emociono al oír a su hijo.

"¡Hola!... ¿Cómo han estado?". Pregunto.

"Estamos bien…".

"¿Cómo esta mi hermanito?". Bromeo Marcus.

"Esta muy bien, pero…".

"¿Qué pasa?". Se preocupo un poco.

"Es una niña". Respondió Krystal.

"¿Una niña…? ¡Eso es genial!... ¿Aun no saben como le van a poner de nombre?".

"Estamos pensándolo… Tu padre insiste en ponerle Karen… Aun no se por qué… Pero creo que es un bonito nombre, ¿Tu que crees?". Le pregunto

"Es hermoso".

"Que bueno que te guste hijo".

"¡Oye!... Ahora que recuerdo… ¿Cómo sigue el Director Schmidt?". Pregunto Marcus con curiosidad.

"Sinceramente no lo se bien hijo… Tu padre dijo que había mejorado un poco, dijo que había abierto un ojo, esperamos que se recupere".

"Yo también mama… Bueno me tengo que ir… Salúdame a papa". Se despidió Marcus.

"Claro hijo, adiós". Contesto Krystal colgando.

Marcus se puso alegre al oír que el director mejoraba, los doctores pueden decir una cosa, pero ellos no tienen la última palabra.

Al día siguiente, Marcus y Jan caminaban por la calle.

"Aunque no lo parezca las personas de aquí son muy amables… Mas amables que las de ciudad, es tal vez por que viven en un ambiente de confianza, casi todos aquí se conocen… Estoy segura". Decía Jan al lado de Marcus.

"¿Cómo lo sabes?". Pregunto Marcus.

"Bueno… Yo… Crecí en un lugar parecido… Cuando tenia tres años mi madre murió, mi padre era un brillante científico, pero su trabajo lo absorbía mucho, él tuvo que ir a Fichina por una investigación, sin embargo perdieron conexión con la nave en la que iba, nunca la encontraron, así que lo dieron por muerto, yo tuve que vivir con mis tíos y mi primo lo que restó de mi niñez, desde niña me intereso mucho la tecnología y el espionaje, a mi primo Dylan también, el asistía a la academia de Kew, así que entre con el, pasaron los años, me gradué… Y heme aquí… ¿Y tu?… ¿Cual es tu historia?". Pregunto ella.

"Pues… Yo nací en Corneria, viví allá toda mi vida y… Bueno, tú sabes lo que paso después… En realidad mi vida fue muy simple… Por eso entre a esta división, para tener historias que contar".

"He-he…". Rio, "Oye aclárame una duda". Dijo ella.

"Claro".

"¿Por qué tu pelaje es color azul?, nunca había visto un zorro como tu".

"Bueno… Pues… Mi padre es un zorro corneriano, y mi madre es una zorra ceriniana, y herede mi pelaje de ella".

"Oh… Entonces eres un hibrido".

"Se podría decir que si". Contesto simplemente.

"Interesante". Respondió Jan.

De repente Marcus vio al mismo encapuchado que había visto el día anterior, justo frente a él de espaldas, Marcus se le acerco y le hablo.

"¡Disculpe señor!". Exclamo Marcus tomándole el hombro.

El encapuchado salto con una agilidad increíble, cuando Marcus se dio cuenta, estaba detrás de él, cuando volteo este salió corriendo, y Marcus por instinto fue tras el.

"¡Marcus! ¿A dónde vas?". Grito Jan. "Oh… No otra vez". Jan fue tras el también.

Marcus lo persiguió velozmente por los estrechos callejones del pueblo, finalmente lo acorralo en un callejón sin salida.

"¿Por qué huye? Solo quiero hablar con usted". Dijo Marcus casi sin aliento.

El encapuchado saco una pistola de su traje y le apunto a Marcus.

"¡Oiga calma!... No le voy a hacer daño".

"¿Entonces porque me perseguiste?". El misterioso se quito la capucha, y Marcus inmediatamente reconoció su rostro.

"¿Bowman?... ¿Dash Bowman?". Marcus reconoció el rostro de Bowman a pesar de que solo lo vio una vez, cuando tenía siete años.

"¿Me hablas a mi?". Pregunto Bowman como si no supiera a quien le dirigía la palabra.

"Claro que si… ¿Tu no eres Dash Bowman?". Dash se quedo pensativo un momento, al parecer él no podía recordar nada, ni siquiera si propia identidad.

"Yo… No… No recuerdo". Dash bajo su arma y cayo de rodillas al piso.

Marcus se le acerco lentamente.

"¡Tu…!". Grito Dash asustando un poco a Marcus. "¡Tu sabes quien soy! ¿Verdad?". Lo tomo de los brazos.

"Supongo… Que si". Contesto Marcus algo asustado por la reacción de Bowman.

"Tu… Debes ayudarme". Dijo Dash aun tomándolo de los hombros.

"E…Esta bien, calma". Le dijo Marcus tratando de calmarlo.

"¡Marcus!". Grito Jan llegando al lugar. "¿Qué pasa aquí?". Pregunto al ver al tembloroso mono siendo ayudado por Marcus.

"Ayúdame… Hay que llevarlo a un lugar seguro". Marcus lo levanto y lo llevaron a la casa donde se hospedaban.

Al llegar a la casa, Hank se sorprendió al verlos ayudando al misterioso mono.

"¿Qué creen que hacen?". Exclamo Hank enojado.

"No te preocupes Hank, es un amigo". Respondió Marcus.

"¿Un amigo?".

"Si, y necesita ayuda". Marcus lo ayudo a sentarse en una silla. Por alguna razón Dash estaba temblando y sudado.

"Esta bien… ¿Qué tiene?". Pregunto Hank acercándose.

"No estoy seguro… Creo que tiene amnesia".

Hank reviso la pupila de Dash y llego a una conclusión.

"Lo que tiene es una conmoción emocional".

"¿Por qué?". Pregunto Jan.

"Probablemente fue causado por una emoción extremadamente fuerte, o tal vez un recuerdo… Pero considerando que tiene amnesia, es algo bastante normal". Explico Hank. "¡Oye!... ¿Me escuchas?".

"S…Si". Contesto con la voz algo temblorosa.

"¿Me puedes decir lo ultimo que recuerdas?". Exclamo Hank tratando de hacerlo reaccionar.

_**Retrospectiva…**_

Dash se encontraba en una nave en el espacio abierto, a bordo de su nave, la _Monkey Arrow, _no sabia a donde se dirigía, aparentemente los controles estaban dañados, luego escucho una voz masculina en su comunicador.

"_Bowman… (Estática)… ¿Me escuchas?... (Estática)… Que le paso a tu nave"._ Decía la voz.

"_Dash ¿Qué pas…? (Estática)". Dijo otra voz, esta vez femenina._

"¡Chicos!... Los controles no funcionan". Dijo Dash algo asustado.

"_Te diriges hacia un satélite… (Estática)…Debes eyectarte de la nave… (Estática)". Advirtió la voz._

Dash trato de jalar la palanca de eyección, pero esta estaba trabada.

"_¿Me oíste?... Debes eyectarte". Grito la voz._

"¡No puedo! ¡La palanca esta trabada!". La nave se acercaba cada vez más al satélite.

"_¡Dash!". Gritaron las dos voces._

Lo último que Dash vio fue el satélite justo frente a él, y una profunda luz.

_**Fin de Retrospectiva.**_

"¡Aaaahhhhhh!". A Dash le estaba dando un agudo dolor de cabeza en ese momento.

"¡Calma! ¡Calma!". Grito Hank. "No trates de recordarlo todo de un solo golpe".

"E…Esta bien". Tartamudeo Dash, aparentemente el dolor había cesado un poco.

"Hay que dejarlo descansar, esta muy estresado, mañana estará mas calmado". Les dijo Hank a Marcus y Jan.

"Yo… Debo… F…Falco… Katt". Dash trato de ponerse de pie, pero no resistió mucho y se desmayo.

Marcus atrapo a Dash antes de que cayera al suelo, luego lo llevaron a otro cuarto donde lo dejaron en la cama lo que resto del día

Al día siguiente…

"¡Ahhh!". Dash despertó en un grito que casi infarta a Marcus que estaba dormido en un sillón en el mismo cuarto.

"¿Estas bien?". Pregunto Marcus despertando rápidamente.

"S…Si… ¿Qué haces aquí?". Pregunto Dash.

"Bueno… Era mi turno de cuidarte… Además esta es mi habitación". Dijo Marcus con un tono de broma.

"Oh… Lo siento". Se disculpo Dash aun algo sudado.

"No hay problema, anoche estabas muy alterado".

"¿Anoche?".

"Si, te desmayaste y te tuvimos que cargar hasta aquí, ya que mi cuarto era el mas cercano".

Dash trato de alcanzar un vaso de agua que estaba en la mesa a su derecha, pero no pudo.

"Déjame ayudarte". Marcus le paso el vaso, y Dash con algo de dificultad tomo del vaso puesto que su mano temblaba.

"Gracias".

"De nada".

"Tu sabes quien soy ¿Verdad…?". Dash trato de recordar el nombre de Marcus pero no pudo.

"Marcus". Marcus recordó su nombre.

"Claro… Marcus… ¿De donde me conoces?". Le pregunto a Marcus.

"Bueno… Tu conociste a mi padre, Fox McCloud…".

"¡Fox!". Interrumpió Dash reconociendo el nombre.

"¿Lo recuerdas?".

"Se me hace conocido… Continua".

"Claro… Pues… Ellos eran miembros del equipo Star Fox, a los que según mi papa, tu les tenias mucha admiración…".

"¿Quiénes eran los de el equipo Star Fox?".

"Eran… Slippy Toad, Peppy Hare, mi padre y Falco Lombardi…".

"¡Falco!". Volvió a interrumpir, y esta vez entro nuevamente en una retrospectiva.

_**Retrospectiva…**_

"¡Falco! No puedo controlar la nave… Me voy a estrellar". Dash estaba nuevamente en su nave, que se dirigía inminentemente hacia un satélite cerca de la atmosfera de Fortuna.

"_¡Dash, debes eyectarte!". Le gritaba la voz masculina que resulto ser Falco Lombardi._

"¡No puedo! La palanca esta trabada". Dash jalaba la palanca con todas sus fuerzas, pero efectivamente, estaba trabada.

"¡Daaaaaasssh!". Grito la voz femenina, después de eso solo pudo ver una gran explosión.

_**Fin de Retrospectiva.**_

"¡Ya recuerdo!". Grito Dash exaltado.

"¿En serio?". Pregunto Marcus.

"Si… Yo… Yo estaba en el espacio… Falco me gritaba… Yo me iba a estrellar… Y luego…. La gata rosada me gritaba también". Decía Dash trabándose.

"¿La gata rosada…?". Marcus pensó un momento lo que Dash había dicho, luego identifico lo que le había dicho. "Debe de ser Katt Monroe".

"¡Katt!...". Pensó Dash un momento. "¡Claro!... Ahora recuerdo… Katt y Falco eran mis compañeros… Estábamos en una misión en Fortuna, luego los controles de mi nave fallaron, y yo me estrelle contra un satélite".

"¿Pero como sobreviviste?". Pregunto Marcus.

"No lo se…".

"Creo que yo lo se". Hank entro a la habitación y había escuchado lo último.

"¿Cómo?". Preguntaron los dos.

"Lo mas probable es que en el ultimo minuto hayas podido destrabar la palanca de eyección, luego tu cabina salió disparada de la nave, pero como la nave exploto antes de que te alejaras lo suficiente, la explosión te empujo hacia la atmosfera de Fortuna, ese mismo empujón causo que te golpearas fuertemente en la cabeza, lo que explica tu falta de memoria".

"Ya veo…". Dijo tranquilizándose un poco. "…Pero Katt y Falco piensan que estoy muerto".

"Claro que lo piensan". Agrego Marcus.

"¿Cómo lo sabes?". Pregunto Dash.

"Pues… Yo me encontré a Katt cuando iba de camina hacia Katina, ella me dijo que habías muerto cuando te estrellaste en un satélite en Fortuna".

"Debemos decirles que estoy vivo". Exclamo Dash.

"Esta bien, a Katt la conozco y tengo su numero de celular, pero no sabemos nada de Falco, ni donde esta… ni si sigue vivo". Dijo Marcus.

"Debemos averiguarlo". Dijo Dash.

"Claro… Tenemos todo el día hasta que lleguen los refuerzos".

Continuara…


	10. El Deceso De Un Titan

**En este capitulo, como lo indica el titulo, se pierde a un gran personaje que era clave en el desenmascaramiento del que es el actual enemigo del Sistema Lylat. Dejen Reviews por favor!**

**Capitulo 9: El Deceso De Un Titán.**

Marcus y Dash se la pasaron todo el día tratando de contactar a Katt y a Falco. A Falco no lo encontraron, pero a Katt si en una pequeña ciudad ubicada en el sur de Fichina.

"¿Diga?". Katt contesto el teléfono.

"¿Katt?". Marcus era el que llamaba.

"¿Marcus? Hola… ¿Qué pasa?".

"Aquí tengo a alguien que quiere hablarte".

"¿Hablarme?... Oye, para que sepas a mi no me gustan las relaciones a ciegas". Katt pensó otra cosa.

"No… He-he… No es eso, es un viejo amigo que no has visto en mucho tiempo".

"Esta bien… ¿Quién es?".

"Ahora te lo paso". Marcus le dio el teléfono a Dash.

"Hola Katt… Cuanto tiempo".

"… ¿Quién habla?". Katt aun no sabia de quien se trataba.

"Soy yo… Dash".

"¿Dash?... ¿En serio? ¡Estas vivo!". Cuando Dash le hablo, ella se mostro muy sorprendida y a la vez feliz de volver a oír a su amigo Dash Bowman.

"Si". Contesto Dash.

"¡Cielos! Es increíble… Todos pensamos que habías muerto".

"Yo también je-je".

"¿Cómo fue que sobreviviste?". Pregunto Katt aun emocionada.

"Pues… Aun no lo tengo bien claro… Pero creo que cuando eyecte la cabina, la explosión de la nave me impulso a Fortuna… Resumiendo".

"Esas si que son buenas noticias".

"Oye… ¿No sabes donde esta Falco? Quisiera darle la noticia".

"No lo se Dash… Después de tu accidente no lo volví a ver".

"Oh… Bueno… Gracias y espero verte pronto".

"Claro que si amigo, yo también". Se despidió Katt y colgó.

"Listo… Ahora si me disculpas quisiera llamarle a mis padres en Corneria".

"Claro". Dash salió de la habitación y Marcus marco el número de su casa. Esta vez contesto Fox.

"¿Hola?". Marcus noto un tono extraño en la voz de su padre.

"¿Papa?".

"Hola hijo ¿Cómo estas?".

"Estoy bien papa, ¿Y ustedes como están?". Marcus no sintió nada bueno en el tono de voz de su padre.

"Pues… Estamos algo tristes hijo".

"¡¿Qué? ¿Por qué?".

"El Director Schmidt falleció hoy en la mañana". Al oír esas palabras Marcus sintió un pinchazo de tristeza en su corazón.

"¿Qué? ¿Falleció?... Pero creí que estaba mejorando".

"Nosotros también hijo, pero al parecer nos equivocamos".

"¿Cuándo será el funeral?". A Marcus se le empezaba a quebrar la voz.

"Sera mañana en la tarde, como a las cuatro".

"Estaré allá para entonces".

"Pero… Tu misión…".

"No te preocupes por eso, la misión ya acabo".

"Oh… Entonces esta bien, te esperamos hijo".

"Gracias papa, adiós".

"Adiós hijo, cuídate".

"Tu también, y cuida a mama".

"Claro". Fox colgó el teléfono.

Marcus se sentó aun lado de su cama y se puso las manos en la cara, en ese momento Jan entro y pudo ver que una lagrima cayo del ojo de Marcus.

"Marcus, ¿Estas bien?". Le pregunto Jan.

"Si… No es nada". Marcus se limpio las lágrimas rápidamente y se puso de pie.

"¿Qué paso?". Pregunto Jan acercándose.

"…". A Marcus le costó un poco contestar. "El director Leonard Schmidt, el que fue mi mentor, y también el de mi padre y mi abuelo… Acaba de fallecer".

"Oh… Lo siento mucho".

Marcus trato de contenerse, pero no pudo y termino abrazando a Jan, ella sorprendida, no hijo más que corresponderle el abrazo.

Mas tarde, los refuerzos ya habían llegado, y se estaban llevando a los criminales, eran dirigidos nada menos que por Sarah Hare, la nieta del general Peppy quien ya había avanzado notablemente en la cadena de mando hasta llegar a capitana, esto debido a su excelente recomendación de parte de la academia, además Sarah se había inscrito en un programa académico que entrenaba a unos pocos cadetes para ascender mas rápido, entre ellos Sarah.

"¡Llévenselos!, y prepárenlos para un interrogatorio". Les decía Sarah a los soldados que se llevaban arrastrando a los ladrones.

"Si capitana". Dijeron los soldados obedeciendo

Marcus y Jan llegaron pronto al lugar.

"Parece que avanzaste mucho últimamente". Le dijo Marcus a Sarah.

"Aunque no lo creas… Y me lo gane yo misma, el que mi abuelo sea el general no tuvo nada que ver". Bromeo.

"Que gusto verte". Se abrazan.

"¿Cómo estas amigo?". Le pregunto Sarah a Marcus.

"Pues… Bien… Algo triste, ¿Ya te enteraste?".

"Ya… Me entere esta mañana, en serio pensé que se iba a salvar".

"Yo también… Sarah, ella es Jan, mi nueva compañera, Jan, ella es Sarah, mi mejor amiga de la infancia".

"Mucho gusto comandante". Dijo Jan.

"Llámame Sarah, no me gustan mucho las formalidades".

"Esta bien… Sarah".

"Gracias… ¿Iras al funeral Marcus?".

"Claro, ¿Tu iras?".

"Si, voy con mi abuelo y mi madre".

"Bueno… Te veré ahí… Oh y una cosa, necesito que me hagas un favor".

"Claro, ¿Qué necesitas?".

"Necesito que lleves a un amigo a Corneria".

"Seguro, ¿Quién?".

"Ahora regreso con el". Marcus salió corriendo a toda velocidad dejando a Jan y a Sarah.

Paso un minuto y había un silencio incomodo entre las dos, finalmente Sarah rompió el silencio.

"Marcus es buen chico… No lo dejes ir".

"¿Dejarlo ir?... Oh… Bueno… Yo no…". Jan se sonrojo y empezó a tartamudear.

Justo en ese momento llego Marcus con Dash.

"Sarah, Dash. Dash, Sarah". Los presento rápidamente. "

"Mucho gusto". Se dieron la mano.

"Llévalo a Corneria y asegúrate de que lo identifiquen".

"Esta bien Marcus, cuídate y adiós".

"Adiós Sarah, tengan cuidado".

"Igualmente, adiós Jan". Sarah subió a la nave. Y le hizo una seña a Jan indicándole a Marcus, esta se sonrojo y Sarah rio un poco.

"Adiós Marcus, gracias, por hacerme recuperar mi memoria". Se despidió Dash.

"De nada amigo, cuídate". Dash también subió a la nave y esta se empezó a elevar

"Adiós". Dijeron los dos.

"Oye, deberías venir conmigo al funeral". Sugirió Marcus.

"Ahhm… No lo creo… Debo ir a Katina a llenar un reporte".

"¿Un reporte?... ¿Debo ir?". Pregunto Marcus.

"No te preocupes, yo me encargo, tu ve con tu familia".

"Claro… Oh… Ahora que recuerdo, en Katina me dieron una nave para usar de transporte".

"¿En serio? ¿Cuál?".

"Es una Zagal… No sé que".

"¡Una Zagal-1517H!". Corrigió Jan.

"Exactamente".

"¡Cielos! Siempre soñé con abordar una". Dijo entusiasmada.

"Bueno… Ahora es tu oportunidad, te dejare en Katina para que hagas ese reporte mientras yo voy a Corneria al funeral del Sr. Schmidt, y nos vemos en nuestra siguiente misión".

"Claro, te tendré al tanto".

Marcus y Jan llegaron al claro donde había dejado la nave y desactivo el camuflaje de la nave.

"Es mas hermosa de lo que imagine". Dijo Jan admirándola.

"Seguro que lo es… Sube".

"Claro". Jan subió en el asiento trasero de la nave.

Marcus subió en el asiento de piloto y salieron rápidamente hacia la atmosfera de Fortuna, y pronto al espacio exterior, a lo lejos se podía observar el hermoso sector Z.

"Es hermosa". Pensó Marcus en voz alta mientras miraba a Jan junto a la ventana observar y esta se le quedo mirando. "Ehm… La vista… La vista es hermosa".

Jan se sonrojo y dejo escapar una pequeña risa, así como Marcus se puso rojo como tomate, y mejor volteo al frente para llegar a su destino.

En pocos minutos llegaron a Katina, y más tarde a la base de la DOEEPC {Nota: Decidí ahorrarme los puntos} Donde Marcus dejo a Jan en el hangar.

"Entonces te veré pronto". Dijo Marcus arriba de la nave.

"Puedes apostarlo". Jan ya había bajado de la nave.

Marcus salió otra vez del planeta con dirección a Corneria.

Cuando ya había llegado, llevo a la nave al hangar militar que había en Corneria para que pudiera sacarla mas tarde. Al salir del lugar se dirigió a su casa para cambiarse y más tarde asistir al funeral.

Llego a su casa y abrió la puerta, después de todo, él tenía llave de esa gran casa en la que había vivido casi toda su niñez.

"¿Mama? ¿Papa?". Grito Marcus buscando a sus padres, de una forma muy parecida a la última vez que entro a la casa.

"Hola hijo". Era Fox quien venia saliendo de la cocina ya con su traje negro, y masticando una nugget de pollo

"Hola papa". Lo abraza. "¿Qué haces?". Pregunto.

"Tomaba un bocado antes de ir al funeral… Pero no le digas a tu madre porque de seguro me va a…".

"Te oí". Exclamo Krystal quien también venia bajando las escaleras.

"Hola mama". Luego Marcus abrazo a su madre.

"¿Qué tal hijo?".

"¿Ya se iban?".

"Si, veníamos saliendo, pero si quieres te esperamos". Fox se comió lo que quedaba de nugget a escondidas de Krystal

"No… Esta bien, adelántense y los alcanzo en un rato".

"¿Seguro?". Pregunto Krystal.

"Si, yo voy en un momento".

"Como quieras hijo… ¡Y tu! Ya deja esos nuggets sabes lo que pienso de que los comas cuando llevas traje". Regaño a Fox.

"No lo puedo controlar… Es un impulso que los coma cuando llevo traje". Los dos salieron, y Marcus subió las escaleras con dirección a su cuarto.

Marcus no había visto que una mosca cibernética lo observaba desde una ventana. Era Johann quien estaba en su oficina frente a un monitor con el que veía por medio de la mosca.

"Acabare contigo antes de que te conviertas en una molestia, McCloud". Johann controlaba la mosca por medio de un control remoto.

La mosca siguió a Marcus hasta su habitación, luego se paro en la ventana que estaba al otro lado de la habitación.

"Hace frio… Mejor cierro la ventana". Marcus cerró la ventana y casi aplasta a la mosca, pero esta se alejó de la ventana justo a tiempo.

Marcus se dirigió esta vez al baño con una toalla en la mano.

"Ha-ha… Se va a bañar… Esta es mi oportunidad". Johann metió a la mosca al baño antes de que Marcus cerrara la puerta, y esta se paro en el lavabo.

Cuando Marcus abrió la llave de agua caliente, el baño se lleno de vapor, lo cual le dificulto la vista a Johann.

"¡Rayos!... ¿A dónde te fuiste?". De la parte inferior de la mosca salió una especie de aguijón con líquido rojo en el interior. "¡Aha! Ahí estas". Johann le disparo el aguijón a el primer resplandor azul que vio entre todo el vapor.

"¿Pero que…?". Marcus noto que la botella azul de jabón que tenia en la mano empezó a escurrir de un lado.

"Ha-ha… Date por muerto Marcus McCloud". Rio Johann, pero luego vio que el agua dejo de caer, y mas tarde Marcus salió de la regadera con la botella "Defectuosa" en la mano. "¿Pero como?". Johann estaba incrédulo al ver a un dardo envenenado de $10,000 desperdiciado.

Marcus arrojo la botella al lavabo, dándole por accidente a la mosca mecánica, haciendo que esta callera por el tubo del drenaje.

"¡Demonios!". Grito Johann mientras la pantalla se llenaba de estática.

Marcus se termino de poner el traje, y luego salió en la camioneta Toyota roja que había quedado en la cochera.

Cuando llego al funeral, que iba a ser en la residencia del Sr. Schmidt, Marcus vio a todos sus conocidos, al actual general Peppy y a su hija Lucy, a Fox y a Krystal, y a los padres de todos sus amigos, incluyendo a Slippy y Amanda Toad, y Bill Grey junto con su hijo Albert y a incluso el hermano del director, junto a otros más que no conocía. Al bajar rápidamente se le acercaron sus amigos de la academia.

"¿Qué hay amigo?". Lo saludo Albert dándole la mano.

"Nada amigo ¿Cómo te ha ido?".

"Pues… Bien, soy piloto de combate en Katina… ¿Y tu?... ¿Si entraste a la DOEEPC?".

"Si, de hecho ayer termine mi primera misión".

"¿Qué tal chicos?". Saludo Andy, quien al parecer había mejorado un poco su conducta

"Hola Andy… Veo que ya te portas mejor".

"Si… Golpee a un cliente en el taller de mi padre por que se burlo de mis zapatos amarillos, así que mi padre me envió a una clase de manejo de la ira".

"No me sorprende". Dijo Albert en tono de burla.

"Recuerdo esos zapatos… Eran de lo más fastidiosos, el color parecía de marca textos". Marcus trato de retar a Andy.

"Y además chillaban como el diablo". Agrego Albert.

"¡Ha!... Buen intento, pero eso no me molesta en lo absoluto". Andy se retiro campante.

"Creo que no cayo". Le dijo Marcus a Albert.

"No era broma, en verdad no soportaba esos horribles zapatos".

"Hmp...". Marcus rio un poco ante este comentario.

"Hola chicos". Llego Sarah y los abrazo a ambos.

"Hola Sarah". Dijeron los dos.

"¿Cómo les ha ido?".

"Tu ya sabes como me fue". Le dijo Marcus en tono de broma.

"Claro… ¿Y tu Albert?".

"Me ha ido bien… Soy piloto profesional en Katina".

"¿En serio?... ¡Es genial!".

"Pues… Es algo bueno, la paga no esta mal, pero…".

"¿Qué pasa?".

"Me hubiera gustado que Schmidt estuviera vivo para que lo supiera".

"A todos nos hubiera gustado, amigo".

"¿Y tu que has hecho Sarah?". Pregunto Albert.

"Pues, al parecer el programa al que entre en la academia dio frutos, soy capitana de escuadrón del ejercito de Corneria".

"Que bueno amiga… Sera mejor que entremos a la casa".

Cuando iban llegando a la puerta, pudieron ver que llegaba un lujoso coche Cadillac negro llegaba al lugar, del asiento del copiloto, bajo un rostro conocido, era un perro sabueso color café claro.

"Oye… Mira, es Norman". Dijo Sarah reconociéndolo.

Norman Pepper era el hijo del conocido General Pepper. Norman se dirigió al asiento trasero, abrió la puerta, y de ella bajo el mismísimo General Pepper, quien bajo del auto con dificultad apoyándose en el brazo de su hijo, ya afuera del auto, Norman le paso un bastón para que pudiera apoyarse, con lentitud se acercó hasta la puerta al lado de su hijo, quien aparentemente nunca se separaba de su padre.

"Hola muchachos". Los saludo Norman, llegando a la entrada de la casa.

"Hola Norman". Lo saludaron los tres.

"¿Cómo esta general?". Pregunto Marcus saludando al general.

"Hola Marcus… Estoy bien, gracias hijo". Aparentemente el general estaba muy debilitado por su enfermedad, era una enfermedad degenerativa muscular, probablemente provocada por los Aparoids, que atacaron al general años antes, este mal causaba que el general caminara encorvado y con debilidad en las piernas, además de que los músculos de su cara estaban todavía mas debilitados, lo que causaba que lo que antes fue una carismática sonrisa, ahora era solo el fantasma de una expresión que con dificultad deja salir cuando esta feliz. "Norman llévame adentro… Quiero despedirme de mi amigo". Le dijo el general a su hijo.

"Si papa". Respondió Norman avanzando. "Con permiso". Les dijo a los muchachos mientras iba entrando.

"El general se ve muy bien para su edad". Comento Andy.

"Andy… ¿Cómo que se ve bien?". Dijo Albert dándole un zape en la cabeza. "Apenas puede caminar".

"Ay… Lo siento".

"No hay que ser pesimistas, ahora será mejor que entremos".

En unos pocos minutos ya estaban todos sentados en las bancas frente al ataúd que estaba cerrado, junto estaba un sacerdote que decía unas palabras…

"Leonard Gabriel Schmidt… Era un hombre ejemplar". Decía el sacerdote. "Un líder innato y que lo único que quería era el bien para los demás… El señor Schmidt dejo una lista de las personas que él quería que dijeran unas palabras durante su funeral… Marcus McCloud, por favor pase a decir algo sobre el señor Schmidt".

Marcus no se esperaba eso, no tenia nada planeado así que tuvo que improvisar.

"Buenas tardes… El señor Schmidt fue un director sin igual… Él nos enseño a muchos lo que es valor de la vida… Recuerdo que cuando nos metíamos en problemas… Él siempre nos ayudaba… Nos daba consejos, su muerte fue una verdadera tragedia, espero que este allá arribar… Viéndonos, y deseándonos suerte en nuestras vidas". Marcus bajo del podio y se dirigió a su banca mientras todos le aplaudían.

"Albert Grey… ¿Quisiera pasar al podio?". Dijo el sacerdote llamando a Albert.

Albert camino lentamente hasta el podio, mientras pensaba en lo que iba a decir.

"Pues… Primero que nada, Gracias por venir a este homenaje, al director Schmidt… A quien considero mi más grande mentor y quien me apoyo cuando tenia problemas, y no solo a mi, sino a todos mis compañeros… Y me imagino que a todos los presentes". A Albert también le aplaudieron todos los presentes.

"Sarah Hare". El sacerdote leyó nuevamente la lista y llamo esta vez a Sarah, quien no estaba muy decidida de pasar al frente, pero finalmente la convenció Marcus de pasar.

"Bueno… Que les digo sobre el Sr. Schmidt… Todos aquí saben la gran persona que fue este señor, fue un perfecto ejemplo para todos los que quieren llegar a ser alguien en la vida, espero que este en el cielo junto a su amada esposa que fallecía años antes de que muchos de nosotros naciéramos".

Fueron pasando casi todos los conocidos del director: Fox, Slippy, Peppy, incluso nombro a Falco, pero lamentablemente él no estaba presente, casi al final llamo a Andy…

"El Sr. Schmidt… Fue… ¡Sniff! … Una gran persona… ¡Waaaaa!". Andy salió corriendo del lugar en medio de un grito, sus compañeros apenas pudieron contener la risa, pero finalmente guardaron respeto y lo olvidaron.

"Finalmente, pero no menos importante…". Dijo el sacerdote. "El General Nathaniel Pepper, amigo personal del Sr. Schmidt". El general se levanto con dificultad siendo ayudado por su hijo, cuando se dirigía al podio, Norman lo iba a acompañar pero el insistió que se quedara en su lugar.

"Buenas tardes a todos… No tienen idea de lo mal que me siento por la muerte de mi amigo Leonard… El y yo fuimos juntos a la academia, pasamos muchos momentos agradables y desagradables también… Años mas tarde, tras la pronta muerte del general Alvinus… [Nota: Lucian Alvinus fue general antes de Leonard y Pepper, era una águila calva recordado por que entro al poder a los 77 años, y solo estuvo en el por un mes, después Pepper ocupo el puesto de general tras su muerte]…Yo ocupe el puesto con orgullo, a así mantuve mi amistad con Leonard… Después del accidente en el que perdió a su esposa y a sus piernas, el solicito el retiro del ejercito y pocos años mas tarde se convirtió en director de la academia de Corneria con la intención de seguir sirviendo a su planeta… Y fue toda esa historia, la que nos recuerda que su vida no fue en vano, y eso es algo que debemos recordar de el". Cuando el general bajo del podio todos le aplaudían.

Mientras llevaban el ataúd hacia el cementerio una multitud iba detrás del coche fúnebre y el cielo comenzó a nublarse, cuando llegaron al cementerio Marcus, Fox, Norman, Albert, Bill y Peppy iban cargando el ataúd que estaba envuelto en la bandera de Corneria, en unos segundos empezó a llover y por alguna razón a nadie le importo mojarse, cuando pusieron al ataúd en la plataforma y esta comenzó a descender el General Pepper levanto su temblorosa mano e hizo un saludo militar a su viejo amigo, acto seguido todos los presentes que eran militares [Casi todos] hicieron lo mismo.

Mas tarde el general ya estaba apunto de irse, entonces llego Marcus corriendo.

"¡General espere!". Grito Marcus mientras llegaba.

"¿Qué pasa hijo?".

"Quería decirle que lo que dijo durante el homenaje fue realmente conmovedor".

"Gracias Marcus, tus palabras también fueron muy emotivas".

"Gracias señor, bueno… Lo veré después".

"Eso espero muchacho". El general subió al coche.

"Hiciste bien en traerlo, Norman".

"Bueno… El insistió".

"He-he". Rio Marcus un poco. "Adiós Norman". Extendió su mano.

"Adiós compañero". Se dieron un apretón y Norman subió al coche.

Cuando Marcus volteo pudo ver que junto a la recién hecha tumba de Schmidt, estaba un hombre misterioso con una gabardina que le llegaba hasta las rodillas y un sombrero que le tapaba el rostro. En ese momento llegaron Albert, Sarah y Andy.

"¡Marcus!". Llego Albert corriendo. "Estamos por irnos, veníamos a despedirnos de ti".

"¿Eh?... Oh claro, te veré luego amigo".

"Claro amigo, hasta luego". Le dio Albert la mano.

"Adiós marca texto". Le dijo a Andy bromeando.

"Adiós amigo". Le dio la mano a Andy.

"Y adiós Sarah, cuídate".

"Igual tu Marcus". Lo abrazo.

Marcus volteo nuevamente a la tumba pero ya no había nadie, después subió a la camioneta y salió con dirección a la casa de sus padres, cuando llego abrió la puerta y busco a sus padres pero no los encontró, subió las escaleras, abrió lentamente la puerta de su cuarto y noto que estaban profundamente dormidos, así que decidió ir a dormirse el también a su recamara para irse en la mañana.

Continuara…


	11. Nada Por Aqui, Nada Por Aca

**Capitulo 10: Nada Por Aquí, Nada Por Acá.**

Por la mañana, Marcus despertó y bajo las escaleras con dirección a la cocina, cuando llego vio que su madre estaba preparando hot cakes {A Marcus le encantan}, y su padre estaba sentado en la mesa leyendo el periódico.

"Buenos días hijo". Dijo Fox sin bajar el periódico.

"Buenos días papa". Respondió Marcus.

"Hola mi amor… ¿Quieres desayunar?". Pregunto Krystal.

"Si mama, gracias".

"La noticia sobre el Sr. Schmidt esta en primera plana". Dijo Fox. "Aquí dice que fue una conspiración… Ha-ha". Rio Fox. "Esos periódicos amarillistas no tienen nada mejor que anunciar".

"Lo mejor será olvidarnos de eso". Dijo Krystal poniendo el plato de hot cakes en la mesa.

"Tienes razón mama". Dijo Marcus sentándose y tomando el plato. "Y cambiando de tema… ¿Cuántos meses te faltan?". Pregunto.

"Pues… No estamos seguros, pero calculamos que unos ocho o siete". Respondió Krystal.

"Lo importante es que esta en perfecto estado". Agrego Fox cerrando el periódico y tomando otro plato.

Mas tarde, Marcus ya había acabado, así que solo quedaba despedirse de sus padres. Ya en la puerta…

"Los amo, cuídense". Los abrazo Marcus.

"Y nosotros a ti hijo". Dijo Fox.

"Gracias papa". Se empezó a alejar.

"¡Ten cuidado!". Le grito Krystal.

"¡Claro mama!". Le grito desde el portón de la gran casa en la vivían.

Marcus tomo un taxi y se dirigió al hangar en el que había dejado su nave, cuando llego un jaguar y se le acerco a Marcus.

"Su nave esta lista en el hangar 7, Sr. McCloud". Le dijo.

"Gracias Jaime". Contesto Marcus.

"De nada señor".

Llego a su nave y salió de forma parecida a la primera vez, en Katina.

"Dylan ¿Me oyes?".

"_Afirmativo Marcus". Respondió Dylan._

"Me dirijo a Katina para la siguiente misión… ¿Cuento contigo?".

"_Claro que si compañero"._

"Excelente, te veré después".

"_Tu lo has dicho"._

Marcus llego nuevamente a la capital de Katina, se dirigió al hangar del que había salido la primera vez y aparco ahí su nave, cuando bajo, Jan ya lo estaba esperando en la puerta del hangar.

"Que bueno que llegas". Dijo Jan.

"¿Cuál es la misión?".

"De nuevo en Fortuna, divisaron a los ladrones que escaparon la ultima vez en una vieja mina, debemos ir a capturarlos".

"Bien, ya me hacia falta acción… ¿Cómo te fue con lo de el reporte?".

"Estuvo bien… Transferirán la paga a nuestras cuentas de banco".

"¿Cuentas de banco? Pero yo no tengo".

"La tienes ahora". Le dio una tarjeta a Marcus.

"Genial… ¿Y cuando salimos?". Pregunto Marcus.

"De inmediato… los datos fueron transferidos a la computadora de la nave".

"Esta bien… Vamos".

Marcus y Jan ya iban en la nave, y Marcus iba leyendo la información de la misión.

"Aquí dice que los sujetos están rastreados, y que están en una bodega oculta en donde tienen todos los objetos robados".

"Perfecto, podremos matar a dos pájaros de un tiro". Dijo Jan.

"Esa es la idea". Contesto Marcus.

"_Chicos, ¿Me escuchan?". Exclamo Dylan en el radio._

"Fuerte y claro". Contestaron.

"_Están llegando a la zona indicada… Marcus, sabes que hacer con las coordenadas"._

"Afirmativo". Respondió Marcus.

"_Luego los llamo chicos"._

"Claro". Dijeron los dos.

Marcus y Jan llegaron a la entrada de la mina, bajaron de la nave y activaron el camuflaje, acto seguido entraron a la oscura cueva obteniendo luz de unas lámparas que venían entre su equipo.

"¡Rayos!, no veo nada". Se quejo Jan.

"Yo tampoco, ten cuidado, hay muchas piedras". Respondió Marcus.

Siguieron caminando por un buen rato entre las húmedas piedras, hasta que finalmente…

"¡Auch!". Marcus cayó al piso.

"¿Qué paso? ¿Estas bien?". Pregunto Jan preocupada.

"Estoy bien… Solo me tropecé con… ¿Qué es esto?". Marcus sintió una superficie metálica debajo de él.

"Parece un suelo de metal". Jan tomo su lámpara y alumbro su alrededor. Efectivamente estaba todo cubierto de metal, como si fuera el túnel de un tren.

"Esto si que es raro". Dijo Jan.

"Ya lo creo… Sigamos". Exclamo Marcus.

Caminaron otro buen rato, y el túnel parecía no tener fin, entonces algo en el bolsillo de Marcus comenzó a sonar, era su localizador.

"¿Qué es eso?". Pregunto Jan.

"Es el localizador… Déjame ver…Hmmm… Que raro".

"¿Qué?". Pregunto Jan.

"Según esto los materiales junto con los sujetos están a cien metros".

"¿En serio?... Entonces estamos cerca, hay que seguir". Dijo Jan.

Caminaron lo que restaba del camino y llegaron a una especie de puerta metálica también.

"Esto parece una puerta". Dijo Jan.

"Si, y según el localizador… Todo esta al otro lado de la puerta… ¿Cómo pasamos?". Se pregunto Marcus.

"Déjame ver". Jan alumbro toda la enorme puerta, y a un lado pudo ver un teclado, cuando presiono una tecla, varias luces iluminaron la puerta, dejando ver que había que meter una clave de acceso. "Yo me encargo de esto". Dijo Jan.

"¿Qué harás?". Pregunto Marcus.

"Tu observa". Jan saco una especie de taladro ultra delgado y lo metió en el panel que estaba abajo del teclado, en una pequeña pantalla que tenía atrás el extraño objeto aparecieron siete números, Jan el tecleo y en pocos segundos la puerta se abrió, dejando ver un fondo oscuro detrás de dicha puerta.

Ambos entraron rápidamente con sus armas en la mano, cuando ya estaban adentro, la puerta se cerro bruscamente dejándolos completamente rodeados de obscuridad, de la nada, las luces del lugar se encendieron dejando ver que era una enorme bodega completamente vacía, y con un techo de alrededor de cien metros de alto.

"¿Qué demonios…? ¡Aquí no hay nada!". Grito Marcus al contemplar el inmenso lugar.

"_Nada por aquí… Nada por acá"._ Dijo una siniestra voz con un micrófono que se oía por todo el lugar.

"¿Que es eso?". Exclamo Jan.

"_No que, Srta. Williams… Sino quien". _ Una enorme pantalla salió de una de las cuatro estrechas paredes dejando ver quien era el responsable.

"Ese es…". Marcus miro al lobo que estaba en la pantalla.

"… ¿Johann Spencer III?". Agrego Jan.

"_Ahhh… Veo que me conocen… Espero no haberlos decepcionado al hacerlos pensar que aquí estaba toda su tecnología"._

"¿Qué?... ¿Tu robaste esa tecnología?". Pregunto Marcus.

"_Es muy hábil Sr. McCloud, aunque un poco lento he-he… Ahora, si no les importa les tengo un juego". Decía Spencer con un irritante tono de sarcasmo._

El suelo comenzó a temblar, el centro de la bodega se abrió y de ahí salió un inmenso misil que casi llegaba a la punta del techo.

"_Este es un misil inter planetario nuclear hecho a base de la sustancia mas cara y extraña del universo… La antimateria… Una belleza de la tecnología, hay que admitirlo… En fin, en diez minutos este misil saldrá disparado hacia la ciudad de Corneria, dejando no más que un enorme cráter, su trabajo es detenerlo, antes de que despegue"._

"¿Qué?". Pregunto Marcus incrédulo.

"_Tu oíste lo que dije Marcus, yo sé que tu no eres sordo… Oh y se me olvidaba… Un reto mas"._

En el techo había una cúpula, sobre esta, un helicóptero que cargaba una extraña esfera metálica, dejo caer el misterioso objeto, casi abollando el suelo de metal.

"_Lo que tienen enfrente es uno de mis últimos avances en la tecnología militar, un prototipo de robot de combate controlado a control remoto". El objeto comenzó a moverse, en unos pocos segundos había pasado de ser una bola metálica a un imponente robot con forma de cangrejo. "Lo llamo… K-1, serán el máximo esplendor de mi imperio"._

En una fracción de segundo, el robot lanzo un zarpazo con uno de sus brazos flexibles contra Marcus y casi lo alcanza, pero Marcus lo esquivo velozmente.

"¡Wow!... Eso estuvo cerca".

"_Ahora los dejo solos… Y recuerden… Que el destino de Corneria depende de ustedes dos". La pantalla se apagó._

"¿Y ahora como lo vencemos?... Es prácticamente invencible".

"Yo me ocupo del robot, tu sube al panel del misil y desactívalo".

"¿Panel?". Pregunto Jan confundida.

"Si, allá arriba". Marcus señalo a un punto en la mitad del misil, donde se alcanzaba a ver un pequeño teclado.

"Esta bien… ¿Pero como subo?".

"Ten". Marcus le dio una especie de pistola con un garfio en la punta. "¿Sabes usarlo?".

"Claro… Gracias". Jan le apunto a un tubo junto del panel que salía de el fuselaje del misil, tiro del gatillo y en un segundo ya estaba junto al teclado, de inmediato comenzó a tratar de desconectar el sistema de navegación.

Mientras, abajo Marcus apenas podía con el enorme robot, lo único que se le ocurrió por el momento era dar vueltas al misil para confundir al robot, luego en la pantalla pudo ver un marcador que descontaba.

**00:09:28.**

Marcus tuvo una idea, y era dispararle a la cabeza del robot que estaba protegida por una especie de casco, pero aun se podía distinguir un resplandor rojo en el interior, así que comenzó a dispararle en ese punto con una precisión increíble.

Mientras de nuevo en el misil, Jan empezaba a sudar por la presión, además ese sistema de navegación era muy diferente a todo lo que Jan conocía, aun así, ella estaba dando su mejor esfuerzo.

**00:08:12.**

Marcus le daba al robot con todo lo que tenia, y solo lo alentaba un poco. Luego vio a la enorme pantalla de cristal que colgaba de dos cables saliendo de la pared, entonces se le ocurrió que si le disparaba a los cables cuando el robot estuviera justo debajo, el grueso vidrio de 1m de grueso podría dañarlo de alguna forma.

**00:07:58.**

"¡¿Cómo vas?". Le pregunto Marcus.

"¡Bien! ¿Y tu?". Respondió.

"Es mas difícil de lo que pensé".

Marcus le disparo al primer cable y con éxito lo rompió, dejando a la pantalla medio caída. Luego corrió y le dio vuelta completa al misil, cuando estuvo cerca le disparo al segundo cable, tirando la pantalla, pero esta callo parada recargada en la pared, la única oportunidad de Marcus era dejar una granada entre la pantalla y la pared, y mas tarde la pantalla caería sobre el robot.

**00:07:24.**

BOOOM. La pantalla callo aplastando al robot sobre siete toneladas de grueso vidrio.

A continuación, Jan bajo del misil.

"¡Listo!" Grito Marcus.

"Yo no diría lo mismo". Dijo Jan cayendo perfectamente de pie.

"¿Qué?".

"No pude desconectar el detonador, solo el sistema de navegación".

"Ósea…".

"Que el misil explotara aquí, y tenemos que salir en siete minutos". Dijo Jan Agitada.

**00:07:00.**

Marcus y Jan corrieron hacia la puerta, Jan la abrió de la misma forma que cuando entraron, acto seguido corrió a toda velocidad por el túnel

**00:03:12.**

Corrían con todas sus fuerzas y ya podían ver la salida a lo lejos.

"¡No lo vamos a lograr!". Grito Jan.

"¡Claro que si!, Toma mi mano". Jan le hizo caso a Marcus y tomo su mano, entonces Marcus empezó a correr mas rápido de lo normal.

**00:01:03.**

Ambos salieron y rápidamente subieron a la nave, entonces se alejaron unos seis kilómetros en menos de un minuto, dada la espectacular velocidad de la nave.

**00:00:02.**

Los dos miraron atrás y vieron como la montaña en que se encontraba la mina se levanto literalmente del suelo dejando escapar una nube negra que consumió todo lo cercano en toda el área, dejando nada mas que un enorme cráter mientras llovían rocas y escombros, ellos con facilidad los esquivaron y se dirigieron a la atmosfera del planeta con intención de regresar a Katina.

Desde un lugar seguro, Spencer miraba lo que ellos habían logrado.

"Impresionante". Se dijo mirando la pantalla en la que se observaba el enorme cráter que había quedado en el lugar de la mina.

"¿Ahora que hará señor?". Le pregunto Edward quien se encontraba a su lado.

"Tener paciencia, Edward". Dijo simplemente.

De nuevo en la nave de Marcus.

"_¿Chicos?". Era Dylan._

"¿Qué pasa Dylan?". Contesto Marcus.

"_¿Qué fue eso?... La actividad sísmica y termografía del área cambio drásticamente"._

"Era un misil… Un misil que se dirigía a Corneria, apenas pudimos detenerlo".

"_¿Un misil? ¿Qué clase de misil?". Pregunto._

"Un misil nuclear de anti materia inter-planetario". Contesto Jan.

"_¡Cielos! ¿Y como lo detuvieron?"._

"No fue fácil… Pero eso no fue lo único…". Respondió Marcus con un tono de ira.

"_¿Qué?"._

"La compañía Vliandri fue la causante de todo".

"_¿Vliandri?... Pero ellos financian nuestra división"._

"Lo se… Es algo muy raro".

"_Bueno… Ustedes no digan nada, yo realizare un investigación al respecto"._

"Está bien".

"Iremos a la base ahora". Dijo Jan.

"_Correcto… Necesitan llenar un informe"._

"Bien, te veremos allá". Contesto Marcus colgando

La nave voló tranquilamente hacia Katina nuevamente, cuando llegaron al edificio, Jan solicito dos papeles que la recepcionista le dio con gusto.

"Hay que llenar esto". Le dijo a Marcus dándole el papel.

"Claro".

En pocos minutos Marcus y Jan ya habían acabado de llenar esos papeles, ambos omitieron las partes de la organización malvada y el misil que se dirigía a Corneria, en lugar de eso escribieron que en la bodega una bomba fue activada por uno de los ladrones dejando el lugar totalmente devastado.

"¿Sera correcto que hagamos esto?". Pregunto Marcus con algo de duda.

"De hecho no lo es, pero si lo revelamos van a haber investigaciones, es mejor que nos encarguemos de esto nosotros dos y Dylan.

"Está bien". Respondió Marcus.

A los pocos minutos llego Dylan, era un zorro color marrón, de entre veinticinco y treinta años, robusto y no tan alto.

"Hola Dylan". Se levanto Jan.

"Hola prima". Le dio la mano y luego la abrazo, casi ahogándola.

"Mucho gusto Marcus".

"El gusto es mio". Le dio la mano, y a continuación, Dylan abrazo también a Marcus casi ahogándolo, igual que a Jan.

"Eso que dijeron es algo muy difícil de creer… Pero sin embargo, investigue y descubrí que la corporación Vliandri ha estado gastando grandes sumas de dinero en tecnología de nueva generación, y además compro a casi todas las otras corporaciones tecnológicas de Lylat… Sea lo que sea que estén planeando… Es algo muy grande, y no será nada bueno". Explico Dylan.

"¿Y ahora que haremos?". Pregunto Marcus.

"Seguir investigando… Por ahora les tengo una nueva misión al respecto". Dijo Dylan.

Continuara…


	12. La Fiesta

**Espero que me disculpen. Tuve que resubir este capitulo debido a un pequeño error que cometi y que causaria problemas en capitulos anteriores.**

**El cambio que hice es casi minimo. Pero espero que lo entiendan.**

**Capitulo 11: La Fiesta.**

"¿Y ahora que haremos?". Pregunto Marcus.

"Seguir investigando… Por ahora les tengo una nueva misión al respecto". Dijo Dylan.

"¿Una nueva? ¿De que se trata?".

"En Corneria habrá una gran fiesta, organizada por la misma Corporación Vliandri, a ella asistirán todos los principales ejecutivos de esa compañía…".

"¿Y?". Pregunto Jan.

"Y ustedes entraran encubiertos a la fiesta y le sacaran toda la información posible a esos ejecutivos sobre planes futuros de la compañía".

"Claro… ¿Pero como?". Pregunto Jan.

"Esa es la mejor parte… Tu Marcus, te harás pasar por el embajador Antonio Manuel Franco.

"Que nombrecito". Se burlo Jan.

"Y tu Jan como su esposa Margarita".

"¿Disculpa?". Exclamo Jan.

"Hay que reconocerlo el parecido es impresionante". Saco una foto con los embajadores, y efectivamente, ambos eran idénticos a Marcus y a Jan. "Con unos buenos disfraces ustedes pasaran inadvertidos".

"Este bien". Contestaron a regañadientes.

"Hoy es miércoles… Así que ustedes saldrán el…Jueves, mientras tanto vayan a su hotel y yo los llamare".

"Ok".

Los dos salieron y se dirigieron a sus respectivos hoteles, Marcus se fue al hotel en el que se había hospedado la primera vez.

Al día siguiente se dedico únicamente a explorar la llamativa ciudad que como ya he aclarado, tiene un gran parecido con Las Vegas, Nevada tanto por los llamativos anuncios de luces de neón, los enormes casinos y los enormes lugares que aunque no sepas que son, te dejan hipnotizado con tanta luz, Marcus no sabia por donde empezar, de la jugosa paga que le habían dado de sus anteriores misiones, había mucho de donde elegir, finalmente se decidió por un lujoso restaurante en la zona del centro, entonces se puso su mejor traje [Que también compro con la misma paga] y se dirigió al restaurante "Four Seasons" [Nota: Se llama igual que el lujoso hotel de fama mundial, pero es mera coincidencia… XD]. Al entrar se encontró con un estirado ratón que tenia pinta de engreído.

"Buenas noches señor… Bienvenido al Four Seasons". Dijo el ratón con acento francés. "¿Tiene usted una reservación?".

"De hecho olvide hacer una señor". Marcus saco unos cuantos billetes de su saco y se los dio al ratón [Aparentemente Marcus no tiene buen control de sus fondos monetarios, así que cuando tiene dinero se dedica únicamente a gastarlo, ese es uno de sus defectos].

"No hay problema señor… Por favor sígueme y lo llevare a su mesa". Dijo el ratón guiando a Marcus hasta una mesa que estaba en el centro.

"En un momento le traen la carta señor".

"Ah… Si lo que digan". Marcus no entendió lo que dijo el ratón, pero aun así asintió.

Marcus miro a su alrededor y pudo notar que había únicamente gente de clase muy alta que hablaban solo de sus problemas sin prestar atención a algo mas. Por un momento, él se sintió abrumado por ver tanta elegancia a su alrededor, después de un minuto llego el ratón con un menú.

"Aquí esta la carta señor, en un momento le toman su orden". Dijo entregándole a Marcus el menú.

"Oh… Gracias". Marcus apenas podía entender la complicada letra cursiva del menú, sin intentar descifrarla decidió pedir únicamente un platillo que no fuera ni tan caro ni tan barato. "Quiero este". Marcus le señalo al mesero en el menú.

"Claro señor, enseguida". Respondió el mesero tomando el menú y retirándose.

"_No sé que es… Pero debe de ser algo bueno para tener ese precio". _Pensó Marcus.

Junto a su mesa estaba otra en la que estaba una pareja de halcones discutiendo.

"¡Tu me estas engañando, Laura!". Grito el halcón furioso a su pareja.

"John…Baja la voz… Aquí no es lugar para discutir".

"¡No eres nadie para callarme!".

"Amigo cálmese". Le dijo Marcus. "Este es un lugar decente".

"Tu no me digas que hacer… Perro". Le respondió gritando, luego volvió con su pareja. "En cuanto a ti… ¡Eres una maldita golfa!".

"¡Oiga!". Marcus se puso de pie.

"¡¿Qué?". El halcón también se paro de su lugar, dejando ver que su estatura era poco más que la de Marcus. "¿Qué no entiendes? ¡Esto no te incumbe!... Ahora regresa a la perrera". Dijo mientras se volteaba dándole la espalda a Marcus.

"No soy un perro amigo… Soy un zorro, que a diferencia de otras especies sabe controlar su temperamento". Le respondió Marcus con sarcasmo, el halcón se dio nuevamente la vuelta esta vez más furioso.

"¡Ahora veras maldito metiche!". Le soltó a Marcus un duro puñetazo, pero este lo esquivo y lo tomo velozmente del codo haciendo que el mismo se golpeara en la cara.

El golpe lanzo al halcón contra la mesa de a un lado haciendo que todo lo que tenia se le derramara encima, eso incluía sopa caliente. La halcona estaba impresionada por lo que hizo Marcus, su pareja o mejor dicho ex- pareja estaba en el suelo totalmente inconsciente.

"Ojala hayas entendido la lección _Pajarito_". Se burlo Marcus mientras se retiraba. "Ahórrese la comida señor, désela a un indigente ya no la necesito". Le dijo al mesero junto a el mientras le daba otro montón de billetes. "Y guarde el cambio".

Cuando Marcus salió del restaurante por alguna razón él se sentía despejado y libre, tal vez el haberle roto la cara a ese petulante halcón le hizo sentirse liberado y alegre, dio un ultimo recorrido por la ciudad antes de regresar a su hotel, cuando regreso estaba algo cansado así que cuando se lanzo a la cama no tardo en dormirse.

A la mañana siguiente lo despertó el sonido de su celular, aun dormido contesto.

"¿Hola?".

"Marcus ¿Ya estas listo para salir?". Era Jan.

"¿Eh?". Pregunto Marcus adormilado.

"Que si ya estas listo, te estamos esperando en la base".

"Oh… Claro, ya salgo para allá". Colgó.

Marcus miro el reloj… 9:20, ya era mas que tarde, se levanto rápidamente y se dio el baño mas rápido que pudo, después de eso de inmediato salió hacia la base.

En dicho lugar ya estaban Jan y Dylan esperando en la puerta.

"Llegas tarde". Dijo Jan algo molesta.

"Si, lo siento… Se me pegaron las sabanas". Bromeo Marcus.

"No hay tiempo… Debemos salir ahora".

"¿Ahora? Pero Corneria esta a solo unos minutos en la Zagal…".

"Recuerda que son los embajadores Franco… No pueden llegar a una fiesta en una nave militar".

"¿Entonces?".

"Debemos salir en una nave normal, para no levantar sospechas".

"Este bien". Contesto Marcus fastidiado.

Se dirigieron al hangar y estaba una nave negra parecida a un coche clásico.

"¿En serio iremos en esta lancha?".

"Es lo mas apropiado… Ahora suban, yo me hare pasar por su chofer".

"Este bien".

Como tenían que ir en una nave normal tardarían unas nueve o diez horas en llegar, por eso tuvieron que salir tan temprano.

Ya en el espacio…

"Esta será la misión mas larga". Dijo Marcus con un tono de fastidio.

"No te preocupes…". Le dijo Jan. "…No le pasara nada a la nave".

Mientras tanto en Corneria, había una especie de reunión en una lujosa sala de conferencias en la que estaban los cinco ejecutivos más importantes de la compañía Vliandri… Sorprendentemente todos eran jóvenes de no más de veinticinco años.

"Muy bien damas y caballeros…". Decía Spencer. "…Ustedes ya saben a donde irán los fondos que recaudaremos con esta fiesta".

Todos asintieron.

"La impresión que el publico tendrá de ustedes será muy importante".

"Señor… Tengo una pregunta". Exclamo un joven lobo que se encontraba al lado derecho de Spencer.

"¿Si Giovanni?". Dijo Spencer.

"¿Esta seguro de que el dinero alcanzara para el proyecto?".

"Buena pregunta Giovanni… Esta fiesta solo es uno de los muchos planes que tengo para recaudar los fondos y además eso no es todo, también es para darle a la compañía la reputación de un benefactor hacia el gobierno de Corneria… Cuento con todos ustedes para esto, en especial en ustedes cinco; Giovanni, Stephan, Bianca, Walden y Cassidy, ustedes son los organizadores de la fiesta, pongo mi confianza en ustedes así que no me fallen".

"Si señor". Contestaron los cinco a los que Spencer menciono.

De vuelta con los protagonistas, ya habían pasado alrededor de nueve horas desde que habían salido, Marcus y Jan estaban profundamente dormidos uno al lado del otro, Jan tenía su cabeza apoyada en el brazo de Marcus, y este también estaba apoyado contra la cabeza de Jan lo cual hizo que se vieran increíblemente tiernos.

"Muy bien tortolitos… Ya llegamos". Dylan dio freno de una forma muy brusca haciendo que Marcus se golpeara la cabeza con un costado de la nave, en ese momento Jan también despertó.

"Oh… Rayos Dylan casi me causas un trauma". Grito Marcus sobándose la cabeza.

"Lo siento… No estoy acostumbrado a manejar naves como esta". Se excuso Dylan. "Bien, llegamos justo a tiempo, la fiesta empezara dentro de veinte minutos… Pero como toda buena persona _de etiqueta_… Llegaran con un elegante retraso de una hora".

"¿Por qué?". Pregunto Jan.

"Pues porque eso hacen las personas _de etiqueta_". Contesto Dylan.

"No… Digo ¿Por qué nos trajiste aquí?". Marcus y Jan miraron a su alrededor, estaban en un horrible y húmedo callejón en la parte trasera de un cine.

"Para no levantar sospechas… Aquí es donde nuestros agentes se hospedan cuando vienen a Corneria.

Dylan abrió la puerta de atrás que decía_ No Entrar, Fuera De Servicio. _Dylan abrió la puerta sin dificultad y todos entraron, adentro estaba muy oscuro, Dylan presiono unos botones en un pequeño teclado en la pared, después de eso la puerta se abrió y dejo ver a un pequeño pasillo con tres puertas, todo estaba muy elegante y bien decorado.

"Que bonito". Dijo Marcus impresionado.

"Esto no es nada comparado con el de Aquas". Respondió Dylan con cara de soñador. "Cuando fui allá no quería regresar".

Marcus y Jan rieron un poco.

"Ahora vayan y cámbiense, saldremos en media hora".

Cada quien entro a su recamara y unos dos minutos salieron Marcus y Dylan, Marcus llevaba un apuesto esmoquin y un barba y bigote postizos mientras que Dylan el traje típico de chofer con una boina y un traje gris, finalmente salió Jan con un vestido rojo ajustado que dejo a Marcus con la boca abierta [Recuerden que Dylan es su primo].

"¿Listos?". Pregunto Dylan.

"Listos". Dijeron ambos.

Salieron del lugar y subieron al auto.

"Dylan creí que dijiste que llegaríamos con una hora de retraso". Pregunto Jan mirando su reloj.

"Si… Eso dije pero… ¿Quién soy yo para juzgar al tiempo?". Contesto Dylan dejando a Marcus y a Jan confundidos por tan extraño comentario.

"¿Qué…?". Pregunto Marcus.

"¡Oh miren ya llegamos!". Exclamo Dylan evadiendo la pregunta de Marcus.

La fiesta era en un enorme y lujoso salón de tres o cuatro plantas de alto, tenia gárgolas blancas en cada esquina y hermosos vitrales arriba de la puerta principal [Algo casi idéntico al Palacio De Bellas Artes en México].

"Aquí es… ¡Ahora vayan!". Les grito Dylan mientras ellos caminaban hacia la entrada. "¡Y recuerden que son marido y mujer!". Les grito.

Jan trato de ponerle el brazo a Marcus en la espalda y el intento lo mismo, finalmente Marcus le puso el brazo a Jan en la espalda y ella se lo puso en la cintura.

"Disculpe ¿Me podría decir sus nombres por favor?". Dijo un rinoceronte que estaba en la entrada.

"Claro… Me llamo… Ehm…". A Marcus se le olvido el nombre.

"El embajador Antonio Manuel Franco". Dijo Jan. "Y yo soy su esposa Margarita".

El rinoceronte analizo la lista y después de unos segundos los dejo entrar.

"Que disfrute la noche embajador".

"Gracias".

Cuando entraron contemplaron asombrados el amplio interior del hermoso y elegante palacio, en la parte del fondo del edificio estaba un foro sobre el cual estaba una banda tocando música clásica [Casi para dormirse XD] y arriba de este mismo foro estaba una enorme bandera con el logotipo de la compañía, el piso era de mármol café lo cual daba la impresión de que fuera de madera, sobre el centro del salón estaba un hermoso candelabro de cristal, luego se les acerco un joven lobo.

"Embajador Franco, Sra. Margarita… Bienvenidos a nuestra humilde fiesta". Dijo el lobo.

"Gracias… Ehm".

"Oh discúlpenme… Al parecer no me he presentado… Mi nombre es Giovanni Spencer, yo soy el anfitrión de esta fiesta".

"Claro… Gusto en conocerlo Giovanni". Marcus le dio un apretón de manos.

"El gusto es mio… Mucho gusto madame". Le dijo a Jan tomando su mano y besándola.

"Ehm… Igualmente". A Jan le incomodo que el lobo lo besara la mano de esa forma.

"Si nos disculpa… Tenemos que…".

"…Tenemos que hablar con… Ese de allá". Jan señalo al primero que vio.

"Claro que si señores… Los veré después". Corrieron disimuladamente lejos de la vista de Giovanni.

"Ahhm… ¿Señor?". Una pantera se le acerco por detrás a Giovanni.

"¿Si?".

La pantera le susurro a Giovanni algo al oído.

"Claro… En seguida voy". Giovanni volteo otra vez buscando a los _Embajadores, _pero ya no los vio.

Mientras Jan y Marcus se escondían de Giovanni, cuando vieron que se alejaba se tranquilizaron.

"¡Cielos! Que tipo tan raro". Dijo Jan.

"Creo que le gustaste". Agrego Marcus.

"¡¿Qué?".

"N…Nada".

Mientras, Giovanni llego a una especie de oficina donde estaba Spencer en una enorme pantalla.

"_¿Cómo va todo Giovanni?". Pregunto Spencer._

"Va muy bien tío, parece que esta fiesta será un éxito".

"_Así lo espero… No me decepciones Giovanni"._

"Nunca, tío".

"_Oh y una cosa mas"._

"¿Qué?".

"_Hay dos agentes". Spencer puso en pantalla a las fotos de Marcus y Jan. "Ten mucho cuidado con ellos… Son muy peligrosos para nuestra operación"._

"Lo hare tío".

Spencer cortó la llamada.

"Es hora de avivar esta fiesta". Dijo Giovanni mientras se arreglaba la corbata y salía de la oficina.

De nuevo en la fiesta…

"Bien, es hora de cumplir con nuestra misión". Dijo Jan.

"Claro… Hay que separarnos y hacernos _amigos_ de los ejecutivos y recaudar toda la información posible". Agrego Marcus.

"Correcto, ¿Los tienes a todos identificados?".

"Claro que si".

"¡Hagámoslo!". Dijeron los dos mientras se separaban.

Marcus vio a lo lejos a un oso algo gordo y de inmediato lo identifico.

"_Stephan Huxley… Ejecutivo a cargo de la economía de la compañía… Tal vez le pueda sacar algo a el". Pensó Marcus mientras se acercaba al extraño._

Mientras tanto, Jan vio a una ratona blanca con ropa muy lujosa.

"_Bianca Vassage… Ejecutiva a cargo de diseño y moda de la compañía… Puede que sea un buen comienzo"._

Pasaron los minutos y aparentemente Jan congenio con Bianca ella le dio información valiosa acerca de un futuro proyecto para la compañía que requería una fuerte suma de dinero, eso era todo lo que sabia. Marcus por otro lado, le estaba yendo… No muy bien.

"…Entonces yo le dije: _Tu no puedes hacer eso, _y él me dijo: _Entonces propón una mejor idea…_". El oso hablaba incesantemente y Marcus hacia un esfuerzo por ponerle atención.

"Señor… Yo solo le pregunte sobre los futuros proyectos de la compañía". Interrumpió Marcus

"Espere. Ya casi llego a esa parte, Después el no dijo nada, así que supuse que se había arrepentido de proponer una idea tan estúpida…"

Marcus volteo a ver a Jan quien la estaba pasando muy bien con su _nueva amiga, _después Jan se acercó_._

"¿Como vas?". Le pregunto.

"Pues no tan bien, hasta ahora no le he podido sacar ninguna información clara, ¿y tu?".

"Voy muy bien, obtuve información que nos puede ser muy valiosa".

"Bien, yo seguiré intentando…"

"Disculpen damas y caballeros". Exclamo Giovanni arriba del foro mientras todos le ponía atención". Un humilde servidor les da las gracias por asistir a este evento que es muy significativo para nuestra organización… También quiero hacer una mención especial para dos personas que nos acompañan en esta fiesta; El embajador de Titania, Antonio Manuel Franco y su señora esposa Margarita, quienes son nuestros principales benefactores". Una luz apunto a Jan y a Marcus mientras todos les aplaudían. "Espero que sigan disfrutando de la fiesta y que tengan buenas noches". Giovanni bajo del foro.

"¿Y ahora que hacemos?". Pregunto Marcus.

"Hay que disimular… Yo tratare de sacarle algo a Giovanni, tu sigue así". Contesto Jan mientras se alejaba.

"Genial… Ahora no sé que hacer en esta aburrida fiesta.

"Hola, Giovanni". Exclamo Jan acercándose al lobo.

"Buenas tardes embajadora".

"Quería preguntarte sobre futuros proyectos de tu compañía… Ya que somos sus principales benefactores… Y eso…".

"Bueno… Yo no debería revelar información de esa índole…". Dudo Giovanni. "Pero no creo que sus intenciones sean malas".

"Gracias".

"Nuestro proyecto involucra una estación espacial en la atmosfera de Corneria, esta estación será una especie de biosfera externa, esta servirá para transportar personas en caso de una evacuación masiva o por la sobrepoblación del planeta". Aparentemente Giovanni no sabia de las verdaderas intenciones de su tío con respecto a esa _Biosfera _que quería hacer.

"Interesante". Dijo Jan. "¿Cuándo cree que este listo dicho proyecto?".

"De eso no estoy seguro… El proyecto esta actualmente en un 70% completado así que probablemente este en algunos meses, de hecho esta fiesta fue planificada para recaudar fondos para ese mismo proyecto. El líder de la compañía, mi tío, me encomendó organizar esta fiesta, según el, cuando este el proyecto listo, será una gran sorpresa para los cornerianos y para todo el sistema Lylat". Termino de explicar Giovanni. "Pero… De eso podemos hablar después… Ahora dígame, ¿Cómo hace para estar todos los días tan bella y radiante todos los días?".

"¿Disculpa?". Jan se empezó a incomodar.

"Es en serio, alguien tan hermosa debe tener algún secreto para lucir así".

Marcus pudo ver a lo lejos a Giovanni mirando a Jan con una mirada coqueta, al momento una ola de celos recorrió a Marcus y sin pensarlo se dirigió hacia donde estaban Jan y Giovanni.

"Disculpe… ¿Me permitiría bailar esta pieza con mi esposa?". Exclamo Marcus llegando a donde estaban.

"Adelante…". Dijo Giovanni con un tono indiferente y dándose la vuelta.

Marcus llevo a Jan hasta al centro de la pista, ella no sabia en que estaba pensando Marcus.

Ambos empezaron a bailar disimuladamente.

"¿Qué haces?". Pregunto Jan algo confundida.

"Hay que parecer mas convincentes… Además vi como te estaba incomodando ese Giovanni".

"Pues si pero…".

"Por cierto… ¿Qué te dijo?".

"Ahh…Menciono algo sobre un proyecto que involucra a mucho dinero".

"Hmm… Huxley no me dijo en verdad nada al respecto, hay que guardar esa información… ¿La grabaste?".

"Claro". Jan señalo al diamante en su collar, que también era un micrófono.

Marcus pudo ver que Giovanni los vigilaba desde lejos incesantemente.

"Creo que Giovanni nos esta observando". Susurro Marcus.

Jan volteo disimuladamente y efectivamente Giovanni, que por alguna razón tenía un interés especial por Jan los observaba con mirada de águila acusadora y esto ponía a Marcus furioso.

En ese momento comenzó a sonar la canción; Total Eclipse Of The Hearth. [A mi me gusta mas la versión que Glee hizo de esta misma canción].

Cuando Jan volvió a voltear hacia Marcus pudo ver a alguien diferente, ahora en vez de su compañero de trabajo estaba un hombre atractivo, elegante y varonil que hizo que se sintiera muy extraña. A Marcus le paso lo mismo, el veía a una hermosa mujer que parecía ángel. Comenzaron a bailar de una forma más intensa y romántica. Giovanni los veía con fuego en la mirada, al parecer se había enamorado también de Jan o de la embajadora _Margarita._

A medida que la canción avanzaba ellos se sentían en un lugar diferente, sus miradas no se despegaban una de la otra, casi al acabar la canción estuvieron a punto de darse un beso, pero cuando los labios de Jan tocaron los de Marcus el bigote postizo cayo al piso, y al momento Giovanni identifico el rostro de Marcus.

"¡Demonios!". Exclamo Marcus agachándose por el bigote y cuando volteo a ver si nadie lo había visto vio que Giovanni lo miraba mientras les hablaba a unos guardias señalándolo. "¡Hay que irnos!". Le dijo a Jan.

"¿Qué?". Dijo ella confundida.

"Nos descubrieron".

Comenzaron a correr hacia la salida, pero ahí también estaban unos guardias que venían acercándose, cuando uno de ellos saco un arma Marcus y Jan se confundieron entre la multitud y se dirigieron a la salida trasera.

"Hay que correr, vienen detrás de nosotros". Exclamo Marcus mientras llevaba a Jan de la mano.

Entraron a un pequeño pasillo que llevaba a la salida trasera pero alguien los esperaba ahí…

"Debí saber que eran ustedes". Era Giovanni con una pistola en la mano, al verlo Marcus también saco la suya y detrás estaban dos guardias apuntándole a ambos con sus armas que eran unas escopetas Blaster. "Suelta tu arma Marcus… Solo haces las cosas mas difíciles".

Marcus le hizo a Jan una extraña seña y luego dejo caer su arma.

"Sabia decisión". Giovanni también le hizo a los guardias una seña a los guardias para le dispararan a Marcus y a Jan, pero estos fueron mas rápidos y se tiraron al suelo evadiendo los disparos que ahora se dirigían a Giovanni quien con dificultad los esquivo agachándose un poco, a su vez Marcus tomo la pistola que estaba en el piso y le disparo a Giovanni en la pierna.

"¡AAAAAAAARGGGGHHH!". Grito Giovanni cayendo al suelo.

"¡Corre!". Grito Marcus mientras corrió hacia atrás tacleando a los dos guardias.

"¡No se queden ahí parados estúpidos!... ¡Atrápenlos!". Grito Giovanni desde el suelo.

Los guardias corrieron detrás de Marcus y Jan, cuando estos iban en el centro del salón Marcus le disparo al enorme candelabro que cayo y se partió en mil pedazos deteniendo a los guardias un momento en lo que ambos salían.

"¡Acelera!". Le grito Marcus a Dylan quien ya estaba arriba del auto y salieron del planeta rápidamente.

"Eso estuvo cerca". Exclamo Marcus casi sin aliento.

"¿Están bien?". Pregunto Dylan.

"Si… Creo que si". Contesto Jan.

"¿Qué paso?".

"Es una larga historia". Respondió Marcus.

Continuara…


	13. De Nuevo En Fortuna

**Aquí esta mi nuevo capitulo. Pero antes de que empiecen a leerlo, les recomiendo que relean el capitulo anterior. Dado un pequeño error de cronología que hacia que parte de la historia fuera incoherente. Gracias por su comprensión.**

**Lamento haberme tardado. Tuve algunas complicaciones de salud... Si continuo vivo seguire lo que queda de la historia XDXDXD.**

**Capitulo 12: De Nuevo En Fortuna.**

Apenas habían salido de ese lugar con vida pero ahora eso no era lo único, ahora eran buscados por la compañía más poderosa del sistema, y no podían alertar a las autoridades sin desatar nueva una guerra inter planetaria.

El casi destruido palacio en el que se efectuó la fiesta estaba casi vacío, solo por unos cuantos investigadores que observaban y trataban de descifrar lo que había pasado, a los invitados les habían dicho que un fusible defectuoso hizo que el cable que sostenía al candelabro se quemara haciendo que el objeto de cuatrocientos kilos cayera haciéndose pedazos.

Giovanni caminada cojeando con dificultad y dejando un pequeño rastro de sangre en el suelo.

"Señor necesita atención medica". Le dijo uno de los guardias.

"Ahora no…".

"Entonces déjeme ayudarlo". El guardia se paro junto a Giovanni y lo ayudo a caminar hasta la zona donde había caído el candelabro.

"¿Cómo no lo adivine?". Se culpo Giovanni. "Ahora Johann me va a colgar de la pared". Giovanni estaba sudando y aparentemente muy débil. Finalmente se desmayo.

"Hay que llevarlo a un hospital… Antes de que la herida se infecte". Dijo uno de los guardias.

Minutos más tarde Spencer llego al lugar.

"¡Demonios! Si quieres que algo salga bien tienes que hacerlo tu mismo". Refunfuño Spencer. Al mismo tiempo llevaban a Giovanni en una camilla. "¡Giovanni! ¿Qué sucedió?". Exclamó deteniendo la camilla.

"Fueron… Los…". Giovanni estaba muy debilitado por los calmantes que le habían dado hace un minuto.

"¿Quiénes?".

"Los… Agentes". Al oír eso Spencer fue invadido por una furia ciega, al tiempo que se llevaban a Giovanni en la camilla hacia la ambulancia.

"Esos dos ya se interpusieron dos veces… Ahora es personal". Exclamó Spencer apretando los puños. "¡Edward!". Gritó.

"¿Si señor?".

"Quiero que aceleren el desarrollo del rayo". Ordenó Spencer a su asistente

"Pero la estación aun necesita al menos año y medio para estar lista".

"¡No podemos esperar año y medio!".

"Si quiere puedo acelerar el desarrollo por diez meses".

"Entonces les daré un máximo de ocho meses para que lo hagan funcionar… ¡Ve!".

"Si señor". El gato salió corriendo del lugar.

"Ahora en verdad me conocerán". Susurro de una forma siniestra.

De vuelta con Marcus, Jan y Dylan…

"Por favor díganme que consiguieron algo". Dijo Dylan sin soltar el volante.

"Claro que si". Jan saco de la perla de su collar una especie de tarjeta micro SD y se la entrego a Dylan.

"Bien… ¿Qué paso?". Contesto.

"Pues… Nos descubrieron". Dijo Jan.

"¿Pero como? Era un plan infalible".

"Bueno… Nosotros". Tartamudeo Marcus.

"Parece que nos reconocieron… Y tuvimos que salir corriendo". Interrumpió Jan.

"Si… Pero lo importante es que logramos obtener la información suficiente para completar el caso". Exclamó Marcus tratando de cambia el tema.

"En realidad el caso no ha acabado".

"¡¿Qué?". Gritaron los dos.

"Una llamada de auxilio llego desde una base de Vliandri en Fortuna, dado que ustedes están involucrados con esa compañía será mejor que vayan a investigar".

"Pero…".

"Oigan no se quejen… Ustedes eligieron este trabajo en primer lugar.

"Está bien".

"Además la misión ya no involucra disfraces". Agregó Dylan.

"¡Yupi!". Exclamó Marcus sarcástica mente y Jan rio un poco.

"Muy gracioso… Ahora iremos a Katina para que se preparen y saldrán en tres días".

Como era de noche, llegaron a Katina al día siguiente después de ocho horas ya que no había transito a esa hora de Corneria a Katina.

Mientras Spencer se encontraba en su mansión de Corneria bastante estresado por lo que había pasado horas antes.

"¿Qué podre hacer ahora?". Se Preguntó mientras caminaba de un lado a otro. "Toda la operación en la que llevo trabajando siete años esta ahora en peligro… ¡Por culpa de esos dos!". Azoto una mano fuertemente contra el escritorio.

"Johann…". Escucho una tenue pero firme voz que parecía provenir de ninguna parte.

"¿Huh?". Volteo buscando de donde podría provenir la voz que se le hacia conocida.

"¿Porqué haces esto?". Exclamó la voz haciéndose más fuerte.

"¿Padre?". Spencer reconoció la voz de su padre.

"No entiendes el daño que causaras… Las millones de vidas con las que acabaras".

"¿Qué?... Pero es lo que siempre quisiste". Spencer parecía hablar solo en el enorme salón.

"Claro que no hijo… Yo quise que la gente te reconociera por quien eres, no por lo que hiciste".

Volteaba a todos lados tratando de reconocer el origen de la voz pero no veía nada, finalmente volteo hacia un espejo donde vio reflejado a su padre.

"Debes desistir". Le dijo su padre.

"No…". Spencer retrocedió unos pasos.

"Tienes cosas mas importantes en tu vida…".

"¿Qué? ¿Qué cosas?".

"Tus hijos… Ellos se verán gravemente afectados por esto".

"Mis…". Spencer se quedo un momento pensativo.

"Cometerás un genocidio".

"Tu… no me harás desistir".

"Escúchame Johann…".

"No… No te escuchare".

"Esto te convertirá en un asesino".

"¡Cállate!". Spencer apretó el puño y golpeo al espejo con todas sus fuerzas rompiéndolo en mil pedazos.

"Recuerda a Lilian…". Dijo la voz de su padre disolviéndose entre las paredes.

Spencer miro su puño que estaba completamente ensangrentado, y gotas de sangre caían al suelo sin que pareciera importarle.

"Precisamente… Por ella hago esto". Spencer salió de la oficina con la frente en alto, tal parece que al ver su sangre caer al suelo tuvo una idea para librarse de una vez por todas de Marcus._ "Si quiero hacerle daño… Lo primero será hacerle daño a su misma sangre"._

Tres días después, los dos agentes ya estaban listos para salir… Aunque no habían olvidado lo que había sucedido la otra noche en la fiesta.

"Muy bien chicos, están listos para salir nuevamente a Fortuna". Les dijo Dylan a Marcus y a Jan quienes estaban en el hangar del edificio. "No olviden que estaremos en contacto".

"Claro". Dijeron los dos.

"Correcto… Ahora vayan, les deseo suerte".

"Gracias Dylan". Dijo Marcus mientras subía a la nave.

"Te veremos después". Agregó Jan mientras también subía.

Después de que todos se despidieran la nave salió nuevamente con dirección a Fortuna. Volaron por un momento, ya que la nave tenia una velocidad difícil de comparar entonces estaban casi llegando a Fortuna.

"Aquí vamos de nuevo". Dijo Marcus con algo de fastidio.

"No es tan malo". Dijo Jan con intención de animarlo.

Entraron a la atmosfera del planeta.

"Tienes razón…". Marcus callo por un segundo. "…Jan…".

"¿Si?".

"Sobre lo que paso en…". Marcus se puso nervioso y trago saliva.

"¿Si?". Por otro lado Jan estaba sonrojada y parecía darle gracia la forma en que Marcus se trababa.

"…Bueno… Yo…". Antes de que Marcus pudiera decir algo la nave se sacudió fuertemente y energía purpura recorrió los tableros.

"¿Qué pasa?". Preguntó Jan.

"No lo se… Los controles no responden… Estamos cayendo".

La nave comenzó a descender drásticamente, en el aparente balcón de una gran casa en la cima de una colina una especie de robot bípode [Parecido a los que aparecen en Star Wars pero mas pequeños] con un rayo morado saliendo del brazo miraba como la nave en donde iban los dos agentes caía en algún lugar del profundo bosque.

Mas tarde, la nave había caído en unos arboles lo cual amortiguo la caída dejando a Marcus y a Jan ilesos.

"Estuvo cerca". Dijo Marcus saliendo de la casi destruida nave.

"¿Qué habrá sido eso?". Preguntó Jan también saliendo.

"Probablemente fue un pulso electromagnético, pero… ¿De donde vino?".

"Sera mejor avisarle a Dylan".

"Está bien". Marcus saco su comunicador y lo encendió pero solo pudo escuchar estática. "Que raro…".

"¿Qué?".

"Mi comunicador no sirve… Prueba con el tuyo".

Jan saco su comunicador pero era lo mismo, solo se podía oír estática.

"El mio también no funciona".

"Genial… Ahora estamos varados en medio de esta peligrosa jungla sin posibilidades de salir o siquiera comunicarnos".

Jan pudo ver un brillo en lo alto de una colina a lo lejos en el horizonte.

"Mira allá". Exclamó Jan señalando al extraño brillo que parecía ser el reflejo del sol en un cristal.

"Parece que hay un edificio allá… Podría decir que es adonde tenemos que ir… Pero el GPS no funciona así que no estoy seguro".

"Deberíamos ir allá, parece la única evidencia de civilización en este inhóspito lugar".

Marcus y Jan empezaron a caminar hacia la misteriosa colina, pero ellos no sabían que quedarse en la jungla era más seguro que ir a aquella estructura que se alzaba en la colina más alta.

"Ojala nos estemos acercando". Dijo Marcus sonaba algo cansado.

"No me digas que ya estas cansado".

"Llevamos caminando por casi una hora… ¿Estas segura de que es por aquí?".

"Claro que si, yo siempre traigo una brújula y el objetivo esta al noroeste".

"Que conveniente… ¡AAARRGGG!". Marcus se inclino tomándose la cabeza con ambas manos.

"¡Marcus! ¿Qué te pasa?".

Por un momento Marcus vio a su padre en una celda atado a una silla y con una venda en los ojos y en la boca.

"Papa…". Marcus susurro sin darse cuenta.

"¿Qué?". Preguntó Jan confundida.

"No es nada… Debe ser por el estrés… Mejor sigamos". Contesto Marcus poniéndose de pie.

"¿Seguro? Si quieres descansamos un momento".

"No… Entre mas rápido lleguemos mejor".

"Está bien".

Los dos siguieron caminando, pero Marcus sabia que esa visión que había tenido de su padre no significaba nada bueno.

Finalmente llegaron a la enorme casa que se encontrada cercada por una gran barda, por suerte ellos llegaron justo donde estaba la puerta de la residencia y fácilmente entraron cortando el candado que tenia la cerca de cuatro metros de altura.

Abrieron la puerta principal de la casa y vieron que todo estaba completamente destruido; había muebles hechos pedazos, vidrios rotos y agujeros de bala en las paredes y el piso lo cual no era buena señal.

"Parece que una guerra se libró aquí". Dijo Jan entrando.

"Vaya que si… ¡¿Hay alguien?". Gritó Marcus pero nadie le respondió.

Ambos caminaron lentamente entra todos los escombros y oyeron un ruido que provenía de una puerta que estaba al lado derecho del vestíbulo.

"¿Oíste eso?". Susurro Jan.

"Viene de ahí".

Jan se acercó primero a la puerta de la que provenía el ruido y detrás de ella estaba Marcus, luego Marcus pudo ver que había un laser apuntando a la espalda de Jan.

"¡Cuidado!". Marcus empujo a Jan contra el suelo evitando que la alcanzara el disparo que impacto contra la pared, al momento Marcus también saco su arma apuntándole al extraño que tenia un rifle y se escondía detrás de unos libreros.

"¿Quiénes son?". Preguntó el extraño aun apuntándoles con su rifle.

"Somos agentes, venimos respondiendo a una llamada de auxilio que provenía de esta zona". Contesto Marcus.

"Oh… Que alivio". El extraño salió de entre las sombras dejando ver que era Travis, el mayordomo que estuvo al servicio de Spencer por varios años. "Disculpen eso, mi nombre es Travis y yo fui quien envió esa llamada de auxilio".

"¿Por qué nos disparo?". Preguntó Jan poniéndose de pie.

"Este lugar no es seguro… Llevamos aquí encerrados por tres días".

"¿Llevamos?". Preguntó Marcus.

"Si… Por favor síganme".

Estaban apunto de ir por la puerta de la puerta de la izquierda cuando detrás de ellos la puerta se abrió bruscamente y de ella salió el mismo robot que le había disparado a la nave y que tenia el logotipo de Vliandri en un costado.

"¿Qué es eso?". Preguntó Jan.

"¡Corran!". Gritó Travis mientras entraban por la puerta.

Ya del otro lado pusieron una enorme tabla que bloqueo por completo la puerta, casi de inmediato se comenzaron a escuchar fuertes golpes provenientes del otro lado de la puerta.

"¡No hay mucho tiempo!". Ambos siguieron a Travis por el pasillo hasta llegar a donde estaba un enorme retrato de Spencer entonces Travis movió hacia abajo al retrato y se abrió una puerta debajo de el mismo que llevaba a una especie de bunker, los tres entraron apresuradamente y el robot hizo volar la puerta con sus ametralladoras, pero para entonces ellos ya habían entrado al Bunker y el robot no vio por donde se fueron así que siguió por el pasillo pensando que se habían ido derecho.

Ya adentro…

"¿Qué rayos era esa cosa?". Preguntó Marcus asustado.

"Es un robot de combate Bi-1.5". Explicó Travis. "Están sueltos desde que la computadora de la casa fallo y se activaron con una programación asesina".

"¿Hay mas?". Preguntó Jan.

"Solo hay dos… Pero son mortales".

"Dígame algo que no sepa". Exclamó Jan.

"Usted dijo que había mas personas aquí ¿Verdad?". Preguntó Marcus.

"Claro que si… Por aquí".

Caminaron por un estrecho pasillo hasta llegar a donde estaba una gran puerta que parecía de caja fuerte. Travis movió unas veces la perilla que estaba del lado izquierdo y la puerta se abrió, al parecer había sido instalada hace mucho tiempo.

Cuando entraron vieron que era un lugar muy elegante y detrás de un sofá se escondían dos pequeños niños que miraban a Marcus y a Jan con curiosidad.

"¡Niños!". Gritó Travis y los dos pequeños salieron de su escondite. "Ahí están… Les quiero presentar a unas personas".

"Yo soy Marcus". Dijo Marcus extendiendo la mano.

"Y yo soy Jan".

"Mucho gusto Marcus, Mucho gusto Jan". Dijeron tímidamente.

"Entonces llevan aquí sin poder salir ¿Cierto?".

"Ciertamente, esos robots fueron programados para proteger a los jóvenes amos en caso de alguna invasión o guerra, pero hace tres días un rayo cayo en el ultimo piso de la casa y eso causo un corto haciendo que su programación cambiara y ahora matan a cualquier ser vivo que vean". Explicó Travis.

"Ya veo… Entonces salir de aquí no será nada fácil, debemos encontrarles un punto débil". Dijo Marcus.

"Pero ¿Cuál?". Agregó Jan.

"El punto débil es su cerebro, que esta en la parte trasera del ojo que tienen bajo esa especie de parabrisas negro… Un golpe certero justo en medio de la cabeza provocaría un corto en el sistema dejándolo inmóvil por un rato hasta que se auto repare". Explicó Devon mientras todos lo veían impresionados.

"Podemos tratar". Dijo Jan.

"Devon… ¿Por qué no me habías dicho eso antes?". Preguntó Travis tomando a Devon de los hombros.

"Bueno… No habías preguntado".

"No importa". Exclamó Marcus. "podemos salir sin hacer ruido y neutralizar a uno de ellos… El más cercano y antes de que el otro se dé cuenta salimos rápidamente por la puerta de enfrente".

"¿Y como sabremos donde están?". Preguntó Jan.

"Por aquí". Travis los llevo hasta otra parte del bunker en donde había cámaras de toda la casa. "Uno de ellos esta en el hala norte y el otro esta en el vestíbulo, podemos atacar a ese y el otro tardara en llegar mientras salimos".

"Bien… Vamos antes de que sea tarde". Exclamó Marcus mientras se dirigían a la puerta del bunker.

Cuando salieron se asomarán lentamente por la puerta del pasillo y pudieron ver al robot de espaldas en el vestíbulo.

"Niños quédense aquí". Susurro Travis a Devon y a Giselle y ellos asintieron con la cabeza.

"Yo iré primero". Dijo Marcus.

Salió silenciosamente pero como el robot estaba de espaldas no podía dispararle al ojo que tenia enfrente. Entonces Marcus noto un cable azul que salía de la parte de atrás de la cabeza y se dirigía a las dos ametralladoras que tenia por brazos. Se le ocurrió dispararle a ese cable para cortar la comunicación con las ametralladoras y así seria más fácil dispararle directo al cerebro.

Apunto con cuidado y jalo el gatillo, entonces efectivamente corto el cable y las armas bajaron, inmediatamente el robot se dio vuelta y se dirigió a Marcus corriendo con intención de embestirlo.

"¡Demonios! Era mi ultima bala". Exclamó mientras jalaba el gatillo sin que saliera nada del arma.

"¡Yo le doy!". Dijo Jan mientras se ponía en medio del camino del imponente robot de 2,20 metros de altura.

Jan apunto con cuidado y el robot se acercaba cada vez mas, disparo justo en el blanco y el robot no tardo en caer al suelo antes de embestirlos a ambos.

"¡Wow! La vi cerca… ¡Hay que salir!". Gritó Marcus mientras corrían hacia el vestíbulo.

Pudieron oír que el otro robot se acercaba corriendo detrás de ellos.

"¡Vámonos!". Gritó Marcus y el robot salió de el final de el pasillo y corrió hacia ellos disparándoles ellos corrieron por el pasillo pero varias balas impactaron en Travis.

"¡AAARRGGG!". Gritó Travis mientras caía al piso.

"¡TRAVIS!" Gritó Devon.

Jan le disparo nuevamente al robot en el ojo antes de que volviera a disparar y cayo al piso inmóvil, Travis yacía en el suelo agonizante y cubierto de sangre mientras Devon y Giselle estaban a su lado llorando.

"Devon…". Dijo con dificultad mientras escupía algo de sangre. "…No…Olvides…Quien eres". Dijo agonizante mientras señalaba al corazón de Devon.

"Travis… No". Gritó Devon llorando.

"Cuida… A tu hermana". Giselle también lloraba.

"_Unidades BI-1.5 destruidas, sistema de autodestrucción activado". Dijo una voz electrónica que resonaba por toda la casa. "Explosión en tres minutos"._

"Corran…". Dijo Travis con su último aliento, después de eso quedo en silencio.

"Travis…". Susurraron los dos pequeños hermanos entre sollozos.

"Niños… Hay que irnos". Dijo Jan.

Los niños se levantaron y salieron corriendo de la enorme casa que comenzaba a destruirse desde adentro.

Apenas salieron, una gran explosión detrás de ellos convirtió a la gran casa en escombros.

Cuando se dieron la vuelta Giselle corrió y abrazo a Jan mientras lloraba y Devon se arrodillo en el suelo con las manos en la cara también llorando.

"Uhmm… lo siento Mucho Devon". Dijo Marcus mientras ponía su mano en la espalda de Devon.

"No lo entiendes Marcus… ¡Él nos ha quitado todo!". Gritó Devon dándose la vuelta.

"¿El?". Preguntó Jan.

"El… Nuestro padre… Johann Spencer III". Sollozo Giselle despegándose de Jan.

"Así que Spencer es su padre… ¿Por qué les ha quitado todo?". Preguntó Marcus.

"Él nunca nos quiso, de hecho fuimos un estorbo para el… Primero nuestra madre, luego nuestro hogar… Y ahora a Travis".

Devon se volvió a poner las manos en el rostro.

"Hay que irnos de aquí". Dijo Marcus mientras levantaba a Devon y empezaban a caminar.

"Marcus aun no tengo señal de radio". Exclamó Jan mientras veía a su comunicador.

"Yo tampoco… Entonces la casa no era lo que causaba la interferencia".

"¿Qué habrá sido?". Preguntó Jan.

"Sea lo que sea… No podemos irnos hasta que esa interferencia pare".

"¿Entonces que haremos?". Preguntó Devon.

"Hay que ir a donde esta la nave… Tal vez pueda resolver el problema yo mismo". Dijo Marcus mientras empezaban a caminar de regreso.

Continuara…


	14. La Tribu

Bueno… aquí esta otro capitulo más. Lamento lo de los capítulos anteriores, es solo que desde mi perspectiva, el error era enorme pero en fin… la historia esta casi terminada, ahora solo queda subir los capítulos, que no son muchos pero igual espero que los disfruten.

**Capitulo 13: La Tribu.**

Los cuatro caminaron un rato hasta llegar a la nave que había quedado oculta entre unos arboles.

"Revisare la nave y espero identificar cual es el problema".

"Lo que digas". Contesto Jan. "Ya que es muy probable que nos quedemos aquí esta noche… Buscaremos un refugio".

"Claro, per no se alejen mucho, esta selva podría ser muy peligrosa".

"Tendremos cuidado". Dijo Jan.

Marcus abrió el cofre del motor de la nave y una columna de humo casi lo dejo ciego.

"Esto no puede ser nada bueno". Se dijo mientras trataba de tomar una gran hoja que estaba unos metros a su derecha con la cual planeaba esparcir el humo para poder ver. "¡Ahhh!". Gritó mientras saco la mano de dicha hoja y una pequeña serpiente corrió entre la hierba. "Genial". Miro su mano y tenia una pequeña hendidura en la piel de la cual no salía sangre. "Seguro no fue nada". Tomo unas cuantas hojas y envolvió su mano con ellas a manera de una venda.

Siguió tratando de identificar el problema que tenia por alrededor de dos horas, finalmente noto que el Cristal de energía [Pieza llamada así por ser un cristal azul por medio del cual la energía de la fuente de poder se desvía a todos los componentes de la nave.] estaba completamente quemado y casi hecho pedazos.

"Debe ser esto". Marcus saco con cuidado el cristal y vio que una raya lo partía a la mitad.

En ese momento Jan llego con Devon y Giselle.

"¡Marcus! ¿Encontraste el problema?". Preguntó Jan desde abajo.

"Creo que si…". Contesto Marcus detrás de la nave. "…Es este cristal, necesito un cristal conductor parecido para hacer funcionar la nave".

"¿Dónde podemos conseguirlo?".

"Bueno… No se si pueda haber alguna mina por aquí cerca, ahí podrá haber uno".

"Me pareció ver una estructura sobre una colina hacia el norte, tal vez ahí podamos encontrar a alguien que nos ayude".

"Esta bien, pero tenemos que ir antes de que oscurezca". Marcus bajo de donde estaba.

"¿Qué te paso en la mano?". Preguntó Jan mirándole la venda que se había hecho con hojas.

"Ehm… Me pico un bicho". Contesto de forma disimulada.

"¿Seguro que no fue nada? Aquí hay animales peligrosos".

"Si… No me duele nada". Contesto despreocupado.

"Esta bien, hay que ir… Vamos niños, caminen con cuidado".

Caminaron por un buen rato en la dirección que Jan había dicho, pero algo no andaba bien en Marcus, veía borroso y le dio mucho calor además de que empezó a sudar.

"¿Marcus seguro que te sientes bien?". Preguntó Jan.

"Si… No es nada… Debe ser porque no he comido nada… Hay que seguir". Marcus trato de dar un paso pero casi cae al suelo.

"No creo que sea por que no has comido". Jan puso su mano en la frente de Marcus. "Estas ardiendo en fiebre… Hay que llegar a ese lugar, ¿Crees poder seguir caminando?".

"Creo que si". Marcus se puso de pie con algo de dificultad.

"Bien… No falta mucho, hay que seguir".

Mientras en Corneria, era de noche en la academia y Fox, como nuevo director iba llegando a su oficina.

"¿Por qué se me tuvieron que olvidar esos papeles aquí?". Susurraba Fox mientras caminaba por los oscuros y tenebrosos pasillos.

Abrió lentamente la puerta de su oficina y noto que la cerradura estaba rota.

"¿Qué demonios...?".Quiso encender la luz pero el interruptor que estaba junto a la puerta no funcionaba por alguna razón.

"Genial… Ahora será más difícil encontrar esos estúpidos papeles". Se acercó a su escritorio y busco en uno de los cajones inferiores a un foco de mano para alumbrar.

Con el foco comenzó a buscar en el escritorio.

"Aquí están". Exclamo tomando una carpeta roja que no tardo en encontrar.

Lo siguiente que sintió fue un duro golpe en la cabeza que vino de atrás y cayó al suelo inconsciente.

Marcus y Jan caminaron otro rato, pero Marcus cada vez se sentía peor, los síntomas antes dichos se hacían más fuertes y lo peor era que cada vez oscurecía más. Cuando caminaban por un pequeño claro oyeron que los matorrales se movían.

"¿Qué fue eso?". Preguntó Jan algo asustada.

"No creo que haya sido nada bueno".

Siguieron oyendo a los matorrales moverse a su alrededor, cuando Marcus desenfundo su arma un grupo de leopardos con ropa tribal saltaron de la oscuridad apuntándole a Marcus con sus lanzas.

"Esta bien… Calma". Marcus trato de persuadirlos de bajar sus lanzas pero no hicieron caso.

"Marcus… Baja tu arma".

"Este bien". Marcus dejo caer su arma al piso. "¿Ahora Que?".

Uno de ellos Gritó una palabra extraña e incomprensible y todos comenzaron a empujar a los cuatro hacia adelante, y ellos no tuvieron opción más que obedecer.

"Jan… ¿Quiénes son estos?".

"Probablemente son uno tribu primitiva de Fortuna… Creí que ya no quedaba ninguna".

"¿A que te refieres?".

"Mis padres eran exploradores, ellos investigaban lo que quedaba de las tribus que quedaban en Fortuna… Pero después de que murieron no se supo de nuevo sobre otra tribu".

"¿Crees que puedas persuadirlos de que nos dejaran ir?".

"No aprendí su dialecto… Tenia tres años".

"Esta bien… Lo siento".

"¿A dónde nos llevan, Jan?". Preguntó Giselle.

"No lo se linda, pero no te preocupes, no nos pasara nada". Contesto Jan tratando de calmarla.

Caminaron por otro rato cuando el camino se empezó a iluminar por antorchas y aparecieron más leopardos, niños, niñas, mujeres quienes los miraban con inquietud y curiosidad.

"Genial… Mas de…Ellos". Marcus hablaba entre cortados por causa del veneno de la serpiente que comenzaba a agravar los síntomas.

"Marcus ¿Estas bien?". Preguntó Jan acercándose a Marcus.

"No lo se".

Cuando todos se detuvieron, salió de entre ellos el que parecía ser su líder, un leopardo de unos 2m de alto con un gran penacho y a quien todos respetaban y se inclinaban ante el.

Se acercó a Marcus y lo examino de pies a cabeza con una mirada amenazante que lo obligo a permanecer inmóvil, aparentemente lo reconoció, pero siguió, miro a los niños y e inmediatamente paso con Jan, lo primero que hizo fue mirarla fijamente a los ojos, lo cual la incomodo un poco, pero al parecer el Thnu'Khan también la había reconocido.

"¡Lara Williams!". Dijo con una voz grave y algo ronca.

"¿Quién?". Preguntó Marcus.

"Ella… Es mi madre".

"Has vuelto". Dijo nuevamente el líder de la tribu.

"Lara Williams es mi madre". Explicó Jan.

"Mi nombre es Thnu'Khan, líder de esta tribu, ¿Si sabes lo que tus padres hicieron aquí?".

"¿Qué hicieron?". Preguntó Jan temiendo que fuera algo malo.

"Ellos evitaron que una gran catástrofe nos destruyera… Y además tu padre salvo mi vida". Jan quedo impresionada cuando oyó esas palabras. "Estamos en deuda con tu familia". El leopardo hizo una ligera reverencia y más tarde lo siguieron todos los otros leopardos de la tribu. "Si hay algo en lo que podamos servirte, solo dilo".

"Ahh". Finalmente Marcus cayó al suelo después de resistir los síntomas de la picadura de la serpiente tanto tiempo.

"¡Marcus!". Jan corrió hacia él. "Necesito su ayuda ahora".

Thnu'Khan se acercó a Marcus y miro el vendaje de su mano, quito las hojas y analizo con cuidado el pequeño agujero que estaba en su mano.

"Dime como era la serpiente que te mordió". Preguntó Thnu'Khan sin dejar su tono de voz atemorizante.

"Era… Pequeña…De color… Blanco". A Marcus le costaba mucho articular palabras pero aun así era algo entendible.

"La Lanza de la Muerte". Dijo simplemente.

"Era pequeña… y no le di mucha importancia".

"Es la serpiente mas mortal que hay en el planeta".

"¿Hay algún antídoto?". Preguntó Jan preocupada.

"Si lo hay… Pero tomara algunas horas hacerlo".

"¡El no resistirá esas horas!". Exclamo Jan molesta y al mismo tiempo entristecida por su compañero.

"Calma, le daremos algo que frenara los síntomas hasta que el antídoto este listo, mientras tanto caerá en un sueño profundo hasta que el antídoto este terminado".

"Este bien". Jan se notaba algo angustiada por el peligro que corría Marcus en esos momentos.

Thnu'Khan dio la orden y llegaron dos leopardos quienes subieron a Marcus en una especie de camilla hecha de palos de bambú y tela, y se lo llevaron a una de sus cabañas.

"No te preocupes… El estará bien". Le susurro Thnu'Khan a Jan.

"Gracias".

"Jan… ¿Marcus estará bien?". Preguntaron los dos niños de forma inocente.

"Va a estar bien, solo estará durmiendo un tiempo… Es todo". Explicó Jan poniéndose en cuclillas para estar a la altura de los niños.

Mientras tanto, en la estructura que Jan vio sobre la colina, que también resulto ser una base de Vliandri, atravesada en medio de una cascada, recién llegaba bajando de una nave un misterioso león con traje de comandante corneriano, lo recibió un gato persa con pinta de científico.

"Comandante Lyrus… Que gusto que pudo venir". Saludo al misterioso Comandante con un amistoso apretón de mano.

"El gusto es mio, doctor…".

"Nassed, Amir Nassed". Se presento el gato.

"Es un placer señor". Dijo educadamente Lyrus.

"Por favor sígame". Comenzaron a caminar por el borde de la base junto del cual pasaba el violento y peligroso rio que terminaba en una cascada de 40 metros. "Le agradezco mucho que haya decidido cooperar con nosotros".

"Ustedes saben las condiciones y los costos de mi ayuda".

"Claro que si, señor. Nosotros no olvidamos una participación como la suya".

"Bien…Tengo entendido que aquí están desarrollando la ultima pieza para el rayo que Spencer esta desarrollando".

"Esta en lo correcto, la pieza esta lista, lo único que debe hacer es transportarla a Fichina donde su desarrollo será completado en unos pocos meses, por eso su ayuda nos servirá, un honrado comandante pasara desapercibido las defensas". Explicó Nassed.

"Me parece perfecto… ¿Me permitiría ver que es lo que voy a transportar?".

"Desde luego que si, por aquí".

Nassed lo guio a una habitación ovalada y obscura con un gran cilindro de cristal dentro del cual estaba un pequeño dispositivo con forma de rombo que flotaba en medio del cilindro.

"Esta es la ultima pieza que se necesita para completar el rayo". Explicó Nassed.

"¿Qué es?". Preguntó Lyrus con curiosidad.

"Es un dispositivo que centra toda la energía del rayo en un solo punto, es probablemente la pieza mas importante. Aun esta en fase experimental y necesita detalles, pero ya funciona… ¡Señores, una demostración por favor!". Gritó Nassed a todos los otros científicos de la habitación.

La habitación se torno oscura, lo único que se podía ver eran los monitores y el gran cilindro que parecía brillar sin ninguna fuente aparente.

"Este dispositivo funciona como un cristal conductor pero con un millón de veces su potencia y reducido en tamaño para facilitar su transportación".

De la parte de arriba del cilindro salieron varias antenas pequeñas que dispararon cada una un rayo de luz que se dirigió al cristal del cilindro y rápidamente fue atraído al dispositivo haciendo que este se iluminara.

"El dispositivo atrae a la electricidad en un radio de cinco metros concentrándola en su interior". Explicó mientras Lyrus miraba asombrado. "¡Saquen la energía!". Gritó nuevamente a los científicos.

De la parte de abajo salió un enorme rayo que fue absorbido por algo que parecía una bobina de tesla.

"Abran el techo caballeros". Nassed dio la orden y el techo se abrió dejando descubierto un hermoso cielo estrellado. "¡Ahora!".

De la bobina de tesla volvió a salir el rayo entrando al dispositivo esta vez por abajo y el este lo dejo salir por arriba en forma de un enorme rayo que subió hacia el cielo iluminando toda la selva.

"Podemos hacer mas fuerte la energía gracias al mismo dispositivo". Dijo Nassed con una expresión algo rara y loca

Lejos de ahí, Jan alcanzo a ver el cegador rayo que ilumino todo completamente y más tarde se escucho un estremecedor trueno que ensordeció a todos en la tribu.

"¿Qué es eso?". Preguntó Jan.

"No tenemos idea de que es, hace unas semanas comenzaron a aparecer esos rayos en el cielo y no podemos deducir que los causa". Explicó Thnu'Khan.

"Hmmm…". Jan se rasco el mentón con intriga.

"El antídoto esta listo y se lo daremos a tu compañero". Exclamo una leopardo que llego con un liquido rojizo dentro de una cascara de coco.

"Bien". Jan siguió a la joven leopardo hasta la pequeña cabaña en la que estaba Marcus, quien dormía en una especie de cama hecha con hojas.

De nuevo en el laboratorio…

"¿Qué tanta energía fue esa?". Preguntó Lyrus.

"Lo suficiente como para mantener a la Ciudad de Corneria con luz por una semana".

"Oh…".

"O para alimentar un rayo como el de la Base Alpha una vez". Agregó con esa expresión nuevamente.

"Impresionante". Dijo Lyrus simplemente.

Mientras en la selva. Le acababan de dar a Marcus el antídoto por la boca, minutos después despertó.

"¿Qué paso?". Preguntó saltando.

"No te preocupes, Marcus… Y estas fuera de peligro". Contesto Jan quien estaba a su lado.

Marcus miro que en su mano traía una venda, esta vez de tela blanca.

"¿Qué es esto?". Marcus trato de rascarse pero Jan lo detuvo.

"¡No lo hagas!". Exclamo deteniéndole la mano.

"¿Por qué?, me pica mucho". Reprocho el.

"Lo se… Pero si lo haces podrías quedar en estado vegetativo… O pero".

"Esta bien… No quiero que eso pase". Marcus se levanto rápidamente.

"¿No te sientes débil o mareado?". Preguntó Jan acercándose.

"No… Estoy bien… ¡El cristal!". Exclamo Marcus recordando.

"¿Qué pasa con el?".

"Tenemos que encontrar algo que sirva o nos quedaremos aquí para siempre".

"Tal vez ellos sepan donde hay uno".

"Hay que preguntarles".

De nuevo en el laboratorio…

"Estoy listo para transportarlo". Exclamo Lyrus decidido.

"Como quiera… Pero debo advertirle una cosa… Este dispositivo esta hecho a base de antimateria para facilitar su conducción, si llega a tocar una superficie solida o cualquier material, las fuerzas contrarias causaran una explosión devastadora que probablemente destruirá todo en un radio de cien kilómetros". Dijo Nassed.

"Entiendo". Contesto Lyrus.

"¡Preparen al dispositivo para ser transportado!". Gritó Nassed.

Otro cilindro más pequeño sostenido por una tenaza robótica salió de la parte de arriba del cilindro de cristal mientras lenta y cuidadosamente introdujo el dispositivo en su interior y lo cerro desde abajo otra tenaza del mismo tipo con una tapa giratoria.

En la selva, Thnu'Khan guio a Marcus y a Jan hasta la orilla del rio.

"El ultimo cristal que hemos visto se lo llevaron allá". Señaló la base donde se encontraban Nassed y Lyrus que se veía arriba junto a la cascada. "Por ahora estamos en tregua con las personas que habitan allá arriba, pero antes de eso hubo muchas muertes y tus padres, Jan, trataron de convencerlos de irse en paz pero ellos rechazaron la oferta, después de eso… Phil y Lara nunca volvieron ni supimos que paso con ellos".

"Hmmm….". Dijo Jan con curiosidad. "¿Hace cuantos años paso eso?".

"Hace catorce años". Contesto Thnu'Khan. "¿Por qué?". Preguntó el.

"Porque fue hace catorce años que ellos murieron en un accidente de naves".

Marcus y Thnu'Khan se miraron extrañados y sin palabras, ¿Seria posible que Spencer asesinara a los padres de Jan porque ellos impedían que Spencer continuara con su proyecto?, Jan parecía haber deducido que eso fue lo que paso hace catorce años.

"Tendremos que ir allá por el cristal". Susurro Jan de forma algo fría.

"¿Segura?, no parece muy seguro". Respondió Marcus algo dudoso.

"Si…". Dijo ella simplemente.

"Yo debo quedarme a proteger a mi gente… Además ellos no se sentirán felices de ver a alguien de esta tribu cerca". Dijo Thnu'Khan decidido.

"Está bien". Contesto Jan.

"Pueden subir por un costado de la cascada". Thnu'Khan los guio hasta cerca del área donde caía la gran cascada, y junto se veía una grieta por la que mas o menos cabía una persona. "Es aquí…".

"Gracias, apreciamos lo que ha hecho". Dijo Marcus.

"De nada… Les deseo suerte". Dijo Thnu'Khan despidiéndose.

"¡Vamos!". Exclamo Jan llamando a Marcus mientras se alejaba.

"Claro". Asintió Marcus.

"¡Espera muchacho!". Thnu'Khan detuvo a Marcus.

"¿Si?".

"Tu eres fuerte y valiente… Como pocos, créeme que estas destinado a grandes cosas…". Puso su mano en el hombro de Marcus. "… Igual que tu padre". Marcus quedo un poco extrañado cuando Thnu'Khan menciono a su padre.

"Espere… ¿Cómo conoce a mi…?".

"¡Marcus!". Fue interrumpido por Jan algo impaciente.

"Ve…". Dijo Thnu'Khan simplemente con una sonrisa en el rostro y Marcus acudió al llamado de Jan quien impaciente esperaba.

"¿Qué tanto te decía?". Preguntó Jan.

"El…". Marcus volteo a ver pero Thnu'Khan ya no estaba. "…Nada".

"Ok, hay que subir".

Comenzaron a subir por la húmeda cueva que zigzagueaba de abajo hacia arriba y llegaba hasta la punta del risco.

Continuara…


	15. Ahora es Personal

Saludos.

Lamento mi ausencia, lo que ocurrio es que acabo de entrar a la prepa, y he estado muy ocupado con eso. Afortunadamente logre llegar al fin de semana y ahora si espero subir los capitulos restantes.

**Capitulo 14: Ahora Es Personal.**

Jan y Marcus estaban subiendo por el acantilado, Marcus notaba algo extraño en Jan, además de estar totalmente centrada en su objetivo estaba misteriosamente callada, como si algo allá arriba fuera de vital importancia para ella.

"¡Vamos!". Le decía Jan a Marcus.

"¡Ya voy!". Dijo Marcus quien iba un poco mas abajo, ya que a él se le dificultaba escalar terrenos rocosos y húmedos.

Cuando llegaron arriba, Jan saltó hábilmente y se oculto tras unas cajas para no llamar la atención. Marcus por otro lado subió a la plataforma con algo de dificultad, y corrió casi a gatas para llegar junto a Jan.

"Tal y como lo pensé…". Exclamó Jan asomándose por un borde de las cajas.

"¿Qué?". Preguntó Marcus casi sin aliento.

"¡Vliandri!". Exclamó Jan al ver una fila de soldados de Vliandri que pasaban marchando al lado de las cajas.

"¿Qué hacemos?".

"Tengo una idea".

Jan le susurró algo a Marcus en el oído y este asintió.

Ambos saltaron de las cajas y tomaron a los dos últimos soldados de la fila, los golpearon en la nuca y quedaron inconscientes. Después de unos minutos ambos salieron de detrás de las cajas con los trajes de los soldados, a quienes dejaron atados y con los ojos vendados detrás de las mismas cajas.

"Esto es muy incomodo". A Jan le quedaba algo grande el traje, el casco le dificultaba la vista y por lo tanto era algo incomodo.

"Estos uniformes están geniales". A Marcus, por otro lado, le quedaba perfectamente.

"Vamos hacia allá". Dijo Jan.

Caminaron disimuladamente hasta ponerse atrás de la misma fila de soldados quienes entraron en un pasillo subterráneo, al entrar otro soldado que estaba en la puerta se le quedó mirando a Jan algo extrañado, ya que nunca la había visto y el traje no era adecuado a su talla. Decidió ignorarla y seguir con lo que estaba haciendo.

"Creí que me descubrirían". Suspiró aliviada.

"¿Por qué?".

"Ese soldado…". Señaló de forma disimulada. "Me miro de forma sospechosa".

"Probablemente ya lo olvidó… Ahora hay que buscar el cristal y salir de aquí".

En unos segundos entraron al salón del dispositivo.

"¡Señores! Ustedes están encargados de que el señor Comandante Lyrus salga del planeta sin ningún retraso… ¿Quedo claro?". Dijo Nassed, a su lado estaba Lyrus con el cilindro que tenia dentro el dispositivo en sus manos.

"¡Si señor!". Dijeron todos menos Marcus y Jan.

"¿Quedo claro?". Preguntó Nassed nuevamente, esta vez más cerca de Marcus.

"Si señor". Contesto Marcus algo nervioso.

"No lo había visto aquí soldado".

"Uhm… Acabo de llegar con el comandante". Contesto Marcus aun algo nervioso.

Nassed lo miro fijamente unos segundos haciendo que Marcus sudara un poco por los nervios.

"Está bien". Nassed se retiro sin decir más.

"Estuvo cerca". Le susurró a Jan.

"¡Muy bien, vámonos!". Gritó Lyrus quien cargaba el cilindro.

"¿Ahora que…?". Le Preguntó Marcus a Jan susurrando.

"Sera mejor seguirle la corriente, compórtate como uno de ellos". Contestó Jan.

"No será difícil". Dijo Marcus confiado.

"Para ti… A ti te queda perfecto ese traje". Reprochó Jan molesta.

"Gracias".

"De nada… Pero a mi me van a descubrir pronto, así que hay que encontrar ese cristal rápido".

"Está bien, escucha; cuando salgan nos vamos hasta la ultima fila y luego nos separamos del grupo para buscar el cristal". Dijo Marcus.

"Claro". Asintió Jan.

Cuando la fila que escoltaba a Lyrus salió del cuarto, Jan y Marcus quienes iban en la última fila se separaron disimuladamente del grupo.

"Bien vamos". Dijo Jan.

"Claro, hay que separarnos, ya que no será fácil encontrar ese cristal". Contestó Marcus

Se dirigieron hacia el pasillo que llevaba más al fondo para buscar al cristal pero no se dieron cuenta de que Nassed los escuchaba atentamente escondido atrás de la puerta.

"¿Quiénes son ustedes?". Se dijo Nassed mientras los seguía.

Marcus y Jan llegaron a donde el pasillo se dividía en dos.

"Bien, yo iré a la izquierda y tu a la derecha". Dijo Marcus mientras corría hacia el pasillo de la izquierda.

"Seguro… ¡Oye, espera!". Jan le gritó a Marcus pero él no la escucho. "Genial, ni siquiera se como es el famoso cristal". Se dijo Jan, después empezó a caminar por el pasillo derecho y encendió su linterna ya que el pasillo estaba profundamente oscuro.

Al llegar Nassed se fue por el pasillo de la derecha, siguiendo a Jan sin darse cuenta.

"Debe haber algún cristal por aquí". Decía Jan mientras caminaba por el largo pasillo hasta llegar a una puerta que decía_ Fuente de Energía_. "Hmmm… Aquí podría haber algo". Dijo mientras entraba por dicha puerta.

En ese cuarto había un enorme generador redondo en la pared, en el estaban conectados varios cristales conductores que a su vez estaban conectados a cables que recorrían toda la habitación.

"Deben ser estos". Jan se acercó con intención de tomar el cristal que brillaba fuertemente.

"Yo no haría eso si fuera tu". Dijo Nassed entrando a la habitación haciendo que Jan saltara del susto. "Esos cristales contienen suficiente carga como para convertirte en carbón si los tocas". Agrego.

"¿Quién es usted?". Preguntó Jan asustada.

"Mi nombre es Amir Nassed, y soy el director de las investigaciones en esta base… Pero creo que no he tenido el placer de conocerla, señorita". Dijo mientras comenzó a rodear a Jan hasta pasar al otro lado del cuarto. "¿Quiénes son ustedes y que hacen aquí?".

"Yo…".

"Tu voz me suena conocida, ¿No nos hemos visto antes?". Preguntó Interrumpiendo a Jan y acercándose lentamente.

"No lo creo".

Se acercó hasta ver claramente el rostro de Jan.

"Ahh…". Suspiro reconociéndola. "Tu debes ser Janet, Janet Williams".

"¿Me conoce?". Preguntó Jan sorprendida.

"Oficialmente no, pero el parecido es impresionante".

"¿De que habla?".

"Tu madre… Eres idéntica a ella, aunque tienes los grandes ojos azules de tu padre".

"Usted… ¿Conoció a mis padres?".

"Se podría decir, Philip y Lara eran mis compañeros de investigación".

"¿Qué?". Preguntó aun mas sorprendida.

"Bueno… Creo que deberías saber la verdad".

_**Retrospectiva**_

Hace catorce años Philip, Lara y Yo fuimos asignados a una misión de exploración a Fortuna, ellos eran una pareja muy vivaz y aventurera además de que eran amantes de la naturaleza, eso en ocasiones atrasaba nuestro progreso.

"¡Vaya! La flora y fauna aquí son casi totalmente inexploradas". Decía Philip entusiasmado mientras cruzaban la espesa jungla.

"Y muy hermosas también". Agrego Lara quien venia detrás de él.

"Si, si todo aquí es muy hermoso". Dijo Nassed fastidiado. "No olviden a lo que venimos".

"No seas aguafiestas, Amir". Dijo Philip animándolo. "Hay que disfrutar nuestra estancia en esta bella jungla".

"No lo se, Philip, yo solo quiero completar mi trabajo".

"Lo que necesitas es una motivación". Dijo mientras le ponía un brazo en la espalda.

"¿Y cual podría ser esa motivación?". Preguntó Nassed con cara de aburrimiento.

"No lo se, la mía es nuestra pequeña hija que nos espera en casa".

"Si claro, pero no todos tenemos esa motivación, Philip". Dijo Nassed mientras quitaba el brazo de Philip de su hombro.

"Esta bien, como quieras". Contesto Philip.

Momentos después, llegaron a un precipicio por el que solo se podía cruzar a través de un enorme y viejo tronco, Philip y Lara lo cruzaron sin problemas, pero Nassed lo tuvo que cruzar acostado y aferrándose a él con sus garras.

"No te quedes atrás, Amir". Bromeo Philip.

"Muy gracioso". Contesto Nassed.

Justo cuando iban a la mitad del tronco este se movió y casi se caen Philip y Lara.

"Lara, ve a la orilla". Exclamó Philip mientras su esposa corría y se ponía a salvo.

"Ahora ven tu cielo". Dijo Lara llamando a su esposo.

"¡Sera mejor que te apresures Amir!".

"¡No presiones!". Dijo Nassed quien apenas se movía.

Philip miro por casualidad hacia el precipicio y pudo ver a un joven leopardo sujetándose con todas sus fuerzas de una raíz que salía de la pared de roca.

"Oh no… ¡Aguanta!". Le Gritó mientras sacaba una soga y la ataba a una rama que sobresalía del tronco

"¿Qué pasa?". Preguntó Lara.

"Hay alguien allá abajo, lo voy a ayudar". Contesto Philip.

Bajo con dificultad hasta estar cerca del leopardo.

"¡Dame la mano!". Le Gritó mientras extendía su mano.

El leopardo estiro su brazo lo mas que pudo hasta casi tocar la de Philip, pero luego la raíz se rompió y cayo hasta que se agarró de una rama, pero ahora estaba mas lejos.

"¡No te preocupes!". Philip Bajo un poco mas y de nuevo trato de alcanzar al leopardo. "¡Dame tu mano!".

Esta vez el leopardo si alcanzo la mano de Philip.

"Muy bien, ahora no te sueltes… Tratare de subir".

El leopardo era joven, por tanto también liviano, así que a Philip no le costó mucho subirlo a la soga con el brazo.

"Ya casi…". Decía con dificultad.

Cuando llegaron casi a la cima la rama a la que estaba atada la cuerda casi se estaba cayendo, y en ese momento iba pasando Nassed, aun aferrado con sus garras al tronco.

"¡Amir…! ¡Ayúdame!". Le Gritó a Nassed pero este lo ignoro y continúo hasta llegar a la orilla.

Finalmente Philip subió al tronco y el leopardo también, apenas y llegaron a la orilla ya que en ese momento el tronco cayó al precipicio.

"¡Philip!". Gritó Lara corriendo hacia su esposo. "Eso estuvo cerca". Dijo mientras lo abrazaba.

"Si… Muy cerca". Dijo casi sin aliento mientras miraba rencorosamente a Nassed.

Luego se volteo hacia el leopardo que estaba igual de cansado.

"¿Estas bien?". Le Preguntó acercándose.

"Tu me salvaste… ¿Por qué lo hiciste?".

"Estabas en peligro".

"Pero… Tu… No me conoces".

"No hace falta conocer a alguien para salvarlo".

"Gracias por salvarme". Agradeció el joven leopardo.

"De nada, Yo soy Philip". Saludo Philip extendiendo su mano.

"Yo soy Thnu'Khan".

"Mucho gusto". Dijo Philip mientras le apretaba la mano, cosa que el desconoció.

"¿De donde vienes?". Preguntó Lara acercándose.

"Venia de allá, pero luego el tronco se movió y casi caigo al barranco". Explicó Thnu'Khan.

"Parece ser de una tribu, pero pensé que las tribus en Fortuna habían desaparecido ya". Dijo Philip.

"¿Cómo aprendió a hablar nuestro idioma?". Se Preguntó Lara.

"Le preguntare…". Dijo Philip dándose la vuelta. "¿Dónde aprendiste a hablar ese idioma?". Le Preguntó.

"Mi padre me lo enseño, él dijo que las personas que vienen de arriba lo hablan". Explicó el joven.

"¿Crees podernos llevar con tu padre?". Preguntó Lara.

"Para las personas que me salvaron… ¡Lo que sea!, síganme, es por aquí". Exclamó mientras empezaba a caminar con Philip y Lara detrás.

"¿Qué esperas, Amir?". Gritó Lara llamando a Nassed quien camino hacia ellos.

"¿Cuántos años tienes niño?". Preguntó Nassed acercándose.

"Hasta ahora… Unos trescientos o mas". Al oír eso Todos quedaron a atónitos.

"¿Cuántos?". Preguntó Philip sorprendido.

Thnu'Khan se acercó a una especie de bolsa de tela que estaba junto a un árbol.

"Calculo que son unos trecientos cincuenta, pero podrían ser mas". Dijo mientras abría la bolsa y dentro había bolitas cafés parecidas a las nueces.

"¿Qué son esas cosas?". Preguntó Nassed.

"Son Aj'nus, ¿No preguntaron cuantos Aj'nus tenia?".

"No… Lo que quise decir es… Ahh, olvídalo".

"Parecen ser nueces". Dijo Lara observándolas más de cerca.

"¿Son comestibles?". Preguntó Nassed acercándose a la bolsa.

"¡Amir!". Exclamaron Lara y Philip regañando a Nassed.

"¿Qué? Tengo hambre". Se excuso Nassed.

"Claro que lo son, tomen". Thnu'Khan les dio una Aj'nu a cada quien.

"Ciertamente son deliciosas". Dijo Philip probando una.

"Tienen un sabor agridulce, me encantan". Agrego Lara.

"No… La puedo abrir". Exclamó Nassed tratando con todas sus fuerzas de abrir la pequeña nuez.

"A ver, dame". Dijo Philip quitándole la nuez y abriéndola sin ninguna dificultad.

"Si…Gracias". Dijo Nassed tomando la nuez.

"Ahora vamos por aquí". Dijo Thnu'Khan mientras empezaba a caminar.

El niño nos llevo hasta todo un poblado de gente como el, eran de todo tipo, hombres, mujeres, niños que parecían vivir tranquila y felizmente aislados de la civilización. El padre del muchacho nos agradeció por salvar a su hijo y luego nos enseño toda el área, fue entonces que hice un gran descubrimiento en una de las cuevas del área, estos eran unos cristales muy raros y valiosos que se encontraban enterrados en la cueva y por tanto en toda la selva, yo le dije a Philip que esos cristales eran extremadamente valiosos que con ese descubrimiento terminaríamos nuestra investigación en Fortuna, además de que nos haríamos ricos si llamábamos a alguien que los exportara a Corneria para poder hacer un pacto con el ejercito… Pero Philip se negaba a hacerlo, él pensaba que destruir tal ecosistema seria algo imperdonable, yo por otro lado pensaba diferente, y no dejaría que una primitiva tribu se interpusiera en mi camino.

_**Fin De la Retrospectiva.**_

"Así que llame a la que entonces era la entidad minera y tecnológica más poderosa, la Corporación Vliandri quienes me ofrecieron una fuerte suma de dinero por revelarles la ubicación del yacimiento de tan preciado cristal, además el Sr. Spencer me otorgo el puesto de director de investigaciones en esta base, Philip y Lara nunca se enteraron de lo que había hecho, pero cuando se enteraron… hicieron todo lo posible para detener la operación, incluso un atentado que lo costó dos millones a la compañía". Al decir esto Nassed apretó los puños señal de furia. Jan lo miraba si decir nada.

"¿Qué paso con mis padres?". Preguntó Jan.

"Se convirtieron en obstáculos… Y yo a los obstáculos no los tolero".

"¿Qué tratas de decir?". Preguntó Jan deduciendo algo. "Tu los mataste ¿Verdad?".

Nassed la miro de forma siniestra, como dando a entender que si había sido el quien los había asesinado.

"Ambos estaban contra el progreso, y aquí no hay lugar para eso". Contesto Nassed.

Jan apretó los dientes con ira, al fin había encontrado la respuesta que había buscado por muchos años.

"Asesinaste a mis padres, eres la persona que causo tanto sufrimiento en mi vida y la de mi familia". Dijo mientras levanto su arma apuntándole a Nassed.

"¿Planeas dispararme?". Preguntó cínicamente.

"¿Si matándome seguramente recuperaras a tus padres?... Adelante". A Jan le escurrió una lágrima del ojo.

"¿Jan encontraste algo?, por que yo no…". Dijo Marcus mientras entraba al cuarto haciendo que Jan se diera la vuelta.

"¡Marcus!". Exclamó Jan al ver a su compañero.

En ese momento Nassed aprovecho y se movió rápidamente hacia Jan quitándole el arma y tomándola por el cuello apuntándole a la cabeza con el arma, por reflejo Marcus desenfundo su arma y trato de apuntarle pero corría peligro de darle a Jan.

"¡Ahhh! Tú debes ser el compañero de Jan". Dijo cínicamente mientras aun tenia a Jan inmovilizada.

"¿Quién eres tu?". Preguntó Marcus sin bajar su arma.

"Soy el encargado de evitar que cumplan su misión". Contesto con sarcasmo.

"¿Qué?". Preguntó Marcus algo confundido.

"Me advirtieron de ustedes dos, agentes, que tuviera cuidado pues había frustrado varios de los planes de Spencer sin dificultad, pero de aquí no saldrán con vida, eso se los aseguro".

Disimuladamente Jan le hizo a Marcus una saña con los ojos apuntando al generador que se encontraba al lado de Nassed, Marcus aparentemente entendió la seña.

"Está bien". Dijo Marcus bajando su arma al suelo.

"Muy bien".

Luego Marcus pateo el arma unos metros distrayendo a Nassed, en ese momento Jan aprovecho y lo golpeo en el codo forzándolo a dejarla ir.

"¡ARRRGGHH!". Se quejo Nassed mientras soltaba a Jan, ella le quito el arma y luego le dio un fuerte golpe en la cara, haciendo que cayera accidentalmente al generador.

Lo único que pudieron percibir fue un desgarrador grito seguido de una cegadora luz.

"Vámonos, no hay mucho tiempo". Dijo Jan acercándose a Marcus.

Cuando la luz desapareció, Nassed había desaparecido sin dejar rastro.

"¡Aguarda!". Exclamó Marcus acercándose al generador que ya no tenia ninguna luz.

"¡Marcus no toques eso, es peligroso!". Dijo Jan en tono de advertencia.

Marcus la ignoro y tomo rápidamente uno de los cristales sin ningún problema.

"¿Ves?". Dijo con tono de burla. "Ahora tenemos lo que buscábamos".

"Eso no es todo". Dijo seriamente.

"¿Qué?".

"Vliandri hace algo aquí, algo malo".

"¿Qué es?".

"Debe ser lo que le entregaron a ese comandante". Contesto Jan.

"Hay que apurarnos". Agrego Marcus mientras empezaban a correr.

Cuando salieron de la base, pudieron ver que Lyrus ya estaba subiendo a la nave. Ellos corrieron detrás de unas cajas y comenzaron a disparar hacia la puerta de la nave. Por poco le dan a Lyrus pero este corrió y lo perdieron de vista, después varios soldados se acercaban corriendo hacia ellos.

"¡No fue una buena idea!". Dijo Marcus mientras se ocultaban tras las cajas metálicas.

"¿Apoco?". Preguntó Jan con gran sarcasmo.

Los guardias no paraban de disparar hacia esas cajas.

"¡Cielos!". Dijo Marcus sorprendido.

"Lo se, a sus armas nunca se les acaba la munición". Agrego Jan.

"No, iba a decir que estas cajas son muy resistentes, ninguna bala las ha traspasa…". Marcus no pudo completar la oración ya que en ese momento una bala paso casi rosando su oreja. "¡AUCH!". Exclamó mientras cubrió su oreja.

"¿Estas bien?". Preguntó Jan.

"Si, no paso nada". Se quito la mano y noto que no tenia nada".

"¿Ahora que hacemos?". Preguntó Jan estresada.

Marcus noto que a unos metros de la nave había una pila de vigas sostenidas por un cable y debajo de estas unos tanques de gas.

"Tengo una idea". Dijo mientras se asomaba cuidadosamente para poder sacar la punta de su arma por un extremo del escondite.

"¿Qué vas a hacer?". Preguntó Jan algo confundida.

"Sera mejor que te cubras" .Jan obedeció y se agacho cubriendo su cabeza.

Marcus disparo al cable que sostenía las vigas y estas cayeron sobre los tanques de gas provocando una estruendosa explosión que dejo inconscientes a los soldados que estaban afuera de a nave.

"¡Maldición!". Exclamó Lyrus dentro de la nave tratando de encender la nave. "Esa explosión debió haber hecho fallar las turbinas".

"¡Vamos, es nuestra oportunidad!". Gritó Marcus mientras corrían hacia la nave.

Antes de que se pudieran haber acercado más, una cegadora luz azul que salía de la entrada del túnel del laboratorio los detuvo y los obligo a agacharse.

"¡Que demonios fue eso!". Exclamó Marcus mientras se volvía a poner de pie.

"No puede ser". Exclamó Jan mientras miraba atónita a gigantesco ser parecido a una ráfaga de luz azul con una apenas distinguible forma humanoide que se acercaba lentamente hacia ellos, en lo que parecía ser su cabeza se encontraba la vaga forma de una especie de cráneo con ojos brillantes.

"¿Qué es esa cosa?". Preguntó Lyrus mientras miraba atónito por la ventana de la nave.

Este extraño ser desprendió de su espalda una especie de tentáculo parecido a un rayo de luz que se lanzo contra Marcus y Jan quienes apenas lo esquivaron, el tentáculo procedió a tomar uno de los cuerpos de los soldados que se encontraban cerca de la nave, el cuerpo se ilumino completamente y se elevo aun sostenido por el tentáculo el cual parecía estar pegado a la espalda de dicho cuerpo.

"¡No permitiré que ustedes detengan este proceso!". Se oía una voz grave y algo distorsionada hablando a través del cuerpo del soldado.

"¿Quién dijo eso?". Preguntó Marcus confundido.

"Creo que es… Nassed".

"¿Nassed?" Preguntó Marcus.

"Si, debió haberse convertido en esa masa de energía pura después de caer al reactor".

El gigantesco monstruo camino hacia la nave de transporte toco las turbinas con dos de sus tentáculo iluminando todo el tablero donde estaba Lyrus, después de esto la nave encendió correctamente.

"¡No, se escapa!". Gritó Marcus mientras corría hacia la nave que ya se empezaba a elevar, pero Nassed lo detuvo interponiéndose para más tarde tratar de alcanzarlo con uno de sus tentáculos, pero Marcus lo esquivo haciendo un salto hacia atrás.

"No intenten hacer nada, no servirá". Dijo Nassed poniéndose frente a ellos.

"Perdimos a Lyrus… Y encima nos tenemos que encargar de esa cosa". Dijo Jan Algo molesta.

"¡La energía no se crea ni se destruye… simplemente cambia!". Dijo otra vez la enorme masa de energía.

"¿Cómo lo venceremos?". Dijo Marcus.

Nassed comenzó a tratar de alcanzarlos con sus largos tentáculos, pero ellos los esquivaban ágilmente, en especial Jan.

"Hay que probar disparándole a la cabeza". Exclamó Jan.

Sacaron sus armas y comenzaron a disparar a la cabeza de Nassed, en la cual se veía difuminado un extraño cráneo, pero las balas simplemente lo traspasaban.

"¡No funciona!". Gritó Marcus.

"¿Creen poder vencerme con esas primitivas e inútiles armas?... Ahora no saldrán de aquí con vida". Gritó Nassed amenazantemente.

"Debe haber una forma para vencerlo". Dijo Jan pensando.

"Si es que la hay, no debe ser una fácil".

"¡Eso es!". Exclamó Jan.

"¿Qué?". Preguntó Marcus.

"Él nos dio la respuesta".

"¿En serio? ¿Cuándo lo hizo?".

"La energía no se crea ni se destruye, solo se transforma". Explicó Jan.

"Claro, Podemos transformarlo en algo mas pequeño". Agrego Marcus entendiendo.

"Creo que se como… tu entretenlo, ahora vuelvo". Jan corrió hacia el túnel esquivando los ataques de Nassed.

"¡Perfecto!". Refunfuño Marcus. "Ahora como lo distraigo". Se Preguntó Marcus.

"¡Sea lo que sea que hagan, no funcionara!". Exclamó Nassed.

"Eso es lo que tu crees".

Esa base la dividía un rio, el cual terminaba en una gran cascada, por donde habían subido Marcus y Jan.

"Tal vez funcione". Dijo Marcus mirando al turbulento rio que estaba a unos metros de él.

Marcus corrió y se puso justo en la orilla de la plataforma en la que se encontraban, bajo esa plataforma estaba el rio corriendo velozmente.

"¡Oye, porquería, ven aquí y atrápame!". Gritó Marcus llamando la atención de Nassed.

"Como desees". Nassed se acercó lentamente y cundo llego lanzo uno de sus tentáculos hacia Marcus, pero este salto esquivándolo y el tentáculo cayo en el agua del rio, haciendo que Nassed se debilitara bastante porque su energía se escapaba por el agua.

"¡ARRGGGHHH!". Nassed dejo salir un fuerte grito de dolor, trato de sacar su tentáculo del agua, pero no podía.

"¡Marcus, lo tengo!". Gritó Jan quien se acercaba con un extraño dispositivo en sus manos [Nota: si vieron la película de Ángeles y Demonios, recordaran que el dispositivo en el que estaba la antimateria era un pequeño tubo de cristal, el que lleva Jan es parecido, pero este es más grande y tiene la forma de una botella alargada].

"¡NOOOO!". Con uno de sus tentáculos libres, Nassed golpeo a Jan, pero como este casi no tenia energía solamente la arrojo unos metros atrás.

"¡Jan!". Gritó Marcus preocupado.

"¡Estoy bien!". Consejo Jan desde donde estaba. "¡Marcus, la capsula!". Le gritó a Marcus señalando donde había caído la capsula de cristal.

"Yo me encargo". Dijo Marcus.

"No pasaras de aquí". Dijo Nassed poniéndose entre Marcus y el dispositivo.

"Eso esta por verse". Dijo Marcus desafiando a Nassed.

Marcus salto rápidamente a un lado de Nassed esquivando sus tentáculos con mucha habilidad, y se escabullo hasta donde estaba la capsula, pero cuando llego a donde estaba la capsula, Nassed lo golpeo en la espalda haciendo que cayera al suelo y luego lo levando con su tentáculo, por lo que no pudo tomar la capsula.

"¡No!". Gritó Marcus mientras la capsula se caía de sus manos y luego lo levanto Nassed en el aire.

"¿Pensaste que podías derrotarme así de fácil?". Preguntó Nassed sarcásticamente mientras tenia a Marcus frente a él.

"No… Yo no". Contesto Marcus con igual sarcasmo.

"¿Qué?". Preguntó Nassed.

Jan tomo la capsula y la lanzo, pasando entre los tentáculos de Nassed sin que la atrapara, Marcus la atrapo y la abrió, Nassed soltó a Marcus al instante y la capsula comenzó a absorberlo.

"¡NOOOOOO!". Nassed dejo escapar un largo alarido de dolor mientras lentamente era absorbido por la parte metálica de la capsula, hasta que esta se cerro y en su interior había una pequeña masa de energía azul entre dos agujas que le imposibilitaban moverse.

"Misión cumplida". Dijo Marcus guardando la capsula.

"Al fin tendrá lo que se merece". Dijo Jan furiosa.

"Si, pero Lyrus escapo con el dispositivo". Agrego Marcus.

"Al menos todo acabo aquí". Dijo Jan tranquilizándose.

"Yo no diría eso". Ambos voltearon y detrás de ellos se encontraba una barrera de soldados apuntándoles con sus armas.

"Que mal". Agrego Jan mientras levantaban sus manos.

Después de eso comenzaron a rodearlos guerreros leopardos con sus lanzas y sus escudos, estos superaban en gran numero a los soldados quienes comenzaron a intimidarse. Thnu'Khan se acercó a Marcus.

"Nunca dejamos solos a los nuestros". Le dijo Thnu'Khan a Marcus. "¡ATAQUEN!". Thnu'Khan dio la orden y todos corrieron contra los soldados, algunos corrieron asustados, otros se quedaron y comenzaron a disparar, pero las balas no atravesaron los fuertes escudos.

Después de una breve batalla, los guerreros consiguieron inmovilizar a los soldados.

"Tu padre vino aquí hace algunos años, cuando los Aparoids comenzaron a llegar a Fortuna tu padre fue el primero en llegar para salvarnos y ponernos a salvo, tuve el honor de conocerlo a él y a su equipo, todas personas honorables. También conocimos a tu madre, por eso supe que eras el hijo de Fox y Krystal". Explicó Thnu'Khan a Marcus después de la batalla.

"¿En serio?". Preguntó Marcus sorprendido. "Nunca hablo sobre eso".

"Este lugar fue testigo de cosas muy turbulentas para tu padre, probablemente quiso dejar todo en el pasado".

"Tal vez. Aun así, les quiero agradecer por ayudarnos". Agradeció Marcus.

"Tienes un corazón de guerrero muy noble, lo pudimos ver desde el principio. Nunca dejamos solos a los nuestros".

"Gracias…".

"¡Marcus!". Gritó Jan acercándose.

"¿Qué pasa?". Preguntó Marcus.

"La interferencia se ha ido, las comunicaciones ya están despejadas".

"Debió ser el dispositivo con el que escapo Lyrus". Agrego Marcus rascándose la barbilla.

"Probablemente. Tu amiga Sarah viene en camino con un escuadrón de exploración".

"Excelente, iré a revisar nuestras cosas"

Marcus salió corriendo dejando a Jan y a Thnu'Khan solos.

"Les agradezco mucho, nunca lo hubiéramos logrado sin su ayuda". Dijo Jan.

"Nosotros les agradecemos. Por librarnos de la opresión bajo la que nos tenían".

"Hable con la División de Patrimonios. Ellos están dispuestos a ofrecerles ayuda y protección".

"Gracias pero, podemos cuidarnos nosotros". Dijo Thnu'Khan.

"Yo creo… que usted conocía muy bien a mis padres, ¿verdad?".

"Eran personas muy especiales, tenían una nobleza y valentía que cualquier guerrero quisiera poseer". Explicó Thnu'Khan.

"Y que hay de… Nassed". Al preguntar eso, Thnu'Khan hizo una expresión de desagrado.

"Él era muy oscuro, traiciono a tus padres y luego los mato. Lamento no habértelo dicho pero juramos no volver a hablar de ese traidor nunca mas".

"No se preocupen, el tendrá lo que se merece". Agrego Jan con expresión justiciera.

"Eso espero.

Continuara…


	16. El Rescate

**Capitulo 15: El Rescate.**

Marcus, Jan y los niños ya había salido del planeta ayudados por Sarah.

"Te debo una Sarah". Dijo Marcus.

"No es nada… ¿Dijiste algo sobre unos niños?". Pregunto

"Si… ¿Puedes guardar un secreto?". Susurró Marcus.

"Claro".

"La verdad es que Jan y yo estamos en una misión independiente".

"¿Independiente? ¿De que se trata?".

"Creemos que la corporación Vliandri junto con todos sus elementos se traen algo grande entre manos… Y por lo que sabemos no es nada bueno".

"¿Y que piensas hacer?".

"Por ahora… Nada loco, digamos que no les caemos bien así que hay que estar con cuidado… Pero tienes que prometer no decir nada".

"Esta bien, no diré nada".

"Gracias…".

El teléfono de Sarah comenzó a sonar.

"Discúlpame".

"Claro".

Sarah se levanto de su asiento y camino para atrás del pasillo.

"¿Si?". Sarah contesto.

Marcus podía oírla hablar, no era su intención oír una conversación privada, misteriosamente sintió una extraña necesidad de oír.

"¡¿Qué?!...". Por lo visto no era nada bueno. "¿Dónde?... ¿No hay alguna evidencia?". Marcus pudo notarle una cara de preocupación. "No… Esta aquí conmigo… Yo le digo… Gracias". Colgó y se acercó a Marcus.

"¿Qué sucede?". Pregunto Marcus.

"Marcus… Paso algo malo". Dijo ella sentándose frente a Marcus.

"¿Qué?".

"Tu padre desapareció".

"¡¿Qué?!... ¿Mi padre desapareció?". Le pregunto Marcus a Sarah quien se encontraba delante de él.

"Me temo que si Marcus, no tenemos idea que le habrá pasado". Contesto Sarah.

Marcus quedo un momento pensativo y luego se levanto bruscamente.

"Creo que yo lo se".

Algunas horas después la nave ya había llegado a Corneria, los niños quedarían al cuidado de Jan durante la ausencia de Marcus y lo primero que el hizo fue correr a ver a su madre quien efectivamente se encontraba desconsolada por la desaparición de su amado esposo.

"¡Mama!". Grito Marcus mientras llego a su casa corriendo hacia su madre a quien por cierto ya se le notaba bastante su embarazo.

"¡Hijo!". Ella también lo abrazo.

"¿Qué fue lo que paso?".

"No se bien hijo…". Decía entre sollozos. "… Tu padre salió anoche a la academia por algo que se le olvido y no regreso… Pensé que se había encontrado a sus amigos por ahí así que lo llame a su celular pero nunca contesto… Al día siguiente encontraron la cerradura de la puerta de su oficina forzada y restos de vidrio roto en el suelo… No sabemos con exactitud lo que paso pero suponemos que lo secuestraron aunque no han pedido rescate ni nada".

"No te preocupes mama, todo va a salir bien". Dijo Marcus mientras seguía abrazando a su madre.

Esa misma noche Marcus se quedo en su casa a hacerle compañía a su madre quien sabiendo que su hijo la cuidaba pudo dormir algo tranquila pero la sensación de que todos corrían peligro no se le quitaba de encima a nadie.

Marcus estaba sentado en el borde de su cama sin poder conciliar el sueño.

"Papa…". Dijo mientras miraba a la ventana.

Cuando se dio vuelta algo entro por la ventana rompiendo el vidrio, el ruido casi despierta a Krystal pero siguió durmiendo. Marcus corrió a la ventana y se asomo pero estaba muy oscuro y no pudo ver nada, volvió a entrar y vio que lo que le habían lanzado era una extraña caja rectangular, la abrió y lo primero que saco fue una foto que lo estremeció por completo; Era una foto de su padre con una venda en los ojos y en la boca atado a una silla en una celda tal y como lo había visto en su visión.

"¡Papá!". Exclamo viendo la foto.

Debajo de la misma venia también un DVD así que lo primero que hizo fue ponerlo en el reproductor que tenía en su cuarto.

"_Hola Marcus". _Dijo una voz en el video pero todo estaba oscuro y no veía nada. _"Tal parece que ya te enteraste de lo que paso"._

"¡Esa voz!". Exclamo Marcus reconociendo a la voz.

"_Tu padre esta bajo nuestro poder ahora". _El misterioso salió de las sombras y era Spencer de nuevo.

"¡Spencer!". Exclamo Marcus con furia.

"_Ta has convertido en una piedra en mi zapato desde hace algún tiempo… Y al fin encontré tu punto débil… La familia es mas importante que todo ¿No es así?"._

Spencer se hizo a un lado dejando ver a Fox de la misma forma que en la foto, aparentemente inconsciente.

"_Esto es lo mas importante para ti ¿No es así?"._

"¡Maldito loco! ¿Por qué haces esto?". Pregunto Furioso como si Spencer pudiera oírlo.

"_Si quieres que tu padre conserve la vida entonces vendrás mañana en la noche a la bodega C del muelle numero 7 en la costa oeste de Capital Corneria". _Decía Spencer mientras Marcus lo miraba con ira en los ojos y apretando los puños. _"Si no te presentas entonces lo mandamos a dormir, y también tenemos en la mira a otras personas"._ En la pantalla sacó las fotos de Krystal, Sarah, Albert y Andy. _"¿Y que me dices de esta persona?". _Saco la foto de Jan. _"Tal parece que la señorita Janet estará feliz de vernos también… He-he-he… Hasta entonces". _El video finalizo.

Marcus estaba decidido a presentarse para salvar la vida de su padre, pero no sabia que sucio truco tenia Spencer en mente.

Al día siguiente Marcus se decidió en la noche precisamente a las 10:45 salió en su auto con destino a la dirección indicada en el video, cuando llego dudo que hubiera alguien ahí ya que el lugar estaba completamente abandonado y muy silencioso.

"¡Spencer!". Grito. "¡Estoy aquí, libera a mi padre!".

Del fondo del lugar salieron unos cuatro soldados de la compañía con Fox atado de manos y una venda en la boca.

"Papa… ¡Déjenlo ir!". Grito Marcus mientras les apuntaba con su arma.

"Suelta el arma Marcus". Dijo Spencer detrás de él apuntándole con una pistola en la cabeza.

Marcus dejo caer su arma al suelo.

"Lánzala lejos… No cometeré el mismo error que Giovanni".

A regañadientes Marcus pateo el arma unos metros.

"Bien hecho muchacho". Spencer camino junto a el sin dejar de apuntarle hasta donde estaban Fox y los soldados.

"¿Qué es lo que quieres Spencer?".

"Lo que quiero es poder realizar mi plan sin ningún obstáculo, y eso es precisamente lo que tu eres".

Marcus pudo ver que detrás de todos ellos, en la parte de arriba iba Jan con una ametralladora en la mano, Ella le hizo una seña a Marcus y este asintió discretamente.

"¿Y que harás?". Pregunto tratando de distraerlo un momento.

"Normalmente los obstáculos se evitan… Pero a mi no me gusta dejar cabos sueltos, entonces me desharé de ti de una vez".

Spencer levanto su arma para dispararle a Marcus pero Jan disparo antes y le pego un balazo en la pistola de Spencer forzándolo a soltarla, acto seguido les disparo a los cuatro soldados dejándolos inmóviles.

"¡Tu!". Exclamo Spencer mirando a Jan. "Debí deshacerme de ti antes".

"Ese fue tu error". Dijo ella sarcásticamente.

Marcus corrió lo más rápido que pudo hacia su padre pero Spencer le dio una fuerte patada en el abdomen haciendo que el cuchillo que guardaba volara de su estuche unos metros detrás de Spencer y Fox. Spencer se acercó lentamente a Marcus quien se encontraba en el suelo algo aturdido por el golpe. Fox vio el cuchillo y se acercó a el sin que Spencer se diera cuenta y empezó a cortar la soga que ataba sus manos con algo de dificultad

"Ahora veras". Dijo Spencer mientras se acercaba a el lentamente.

Detrás Jan trato de disparar pero se había quedado sin municiones.

"¡Maldición!". Bajo corriendo lo más rápido que pudo.

Spencer tomo a Marcus del cuello y lo levanto del suelo sin ninguna dificultad.

"Hasta aquí llegaste McCloud". Susurro siniestramente mientras Marcus jadeaba y trataba de zafarse sin éxito alguno.

Jan llego desde atrás e intento darle una patada en la espalda pero el la esquivo y lanzo a Marcus unos metros hacia adelante. Fox ya casi cortaba por completo la soga.

"AHHHRRRGG". Grito Marcus mientras caía secamente en el suelo.

"¡¿Estas bien?!". Grito Jan evitando a Spencer quien se acercaba esta vez a ella.

"Creo que si". Marcus se tallaba el cuello pocos segundos después se levanto aun un poco aturdido.

Jan y Spencer peleaban incesantemente, Jan apenas podía esquivar con dificultad los veloces puños del gran lobo. Finalmente Spencer tomo a Jan del cuello y la levanto con menos dificultad que a Marcus.

"Quería que tu compañero fuera el primero en morir, ahora serás tu… Igual me dará la satisfacción de matar a los tres". Spencer apretaba con fuerza el cuello de Jan.

"¡NOOO!". Grito Marcus mientras corría velozmente hacia los dos.

"¡Marcus! ¡Atrápalo!". Grito Fox lanzándole el cuchillo a su hijo quien lo atrapo hábilmente.

Corrió y trato de darle con el cuchillo a Spencer pero este lo esquivo nuevamente soltando a Jan quien cayo al suelo tosiendo por la falta de aire.

"¿Estas bien?". Le grito Marcus a Jan mientras se guía peleando con Spencer.

"Si… Gracias".

Marcus trataba de darle a Spencer con el cuchillo pero él lo esquivaba y trataba de golpearlo al mismo tiempo, parecía algo muy difícil para alguien con el cuerpo de Spencer, pero aun así Spencer tenía más habilidad cuerpo a cuerpo que la de Marcus.

Spencer golpeo a Marcus en el abdomen nuevamente y lo lanzo de nuevo unos metros hacia atrás, Marcus se levanto y lo miro extrañado, para ser alguien normal Marcus tenia una resistencia impresionante a los golpes.

"Implantes bonicos…". Dijo Spencer, eso explicaba todo. "Mi propio diseño… Son muy útiles de vez en cuando.

"Sabia que tu no serias capaz de hacer las cosas por ti mismo". Se burlo Marcus.

"Por el contrario muchacho, aquí todo lo hago yo, y nada ocurre sin mi permiso".

"Entonces por que no vienes aquí y terminas de una vez por todas".

"Eso hare". Johann se acercó lentamente a Marcus nuevamente, pero no se percato de que Fox se acercaba lentamente a el desde atrás y lo golpeo con una viga en la cabeza dejándolo inconsciente, antes de que perdiera la conciencia activo con un dispositivo en su mano a unos explosivos en todo el edificio.

"Explosivos ¡CORRAN!". Grito Fox mientras todos corrían hacia afuera, él se oculto detrás de una gruesa pared de hormigón pero Jan y Marcus se habían ido por el otro lado. "¡Marcus! ¡Salten al agua!". Le grito a su hijo.

"¡Vamos!". Grito Marcus mientras tomaba a Jan de la mano.

"Espera… Yo no...".

Para cuando Jan empezó la frase Marcus ya había saltado al agua jalándola de la mano.

A Jan no le dio tiempo de tomar oxigeno así que quedo inconsciente mientras estaban bajo el agua, Marcus le dio un beso para pasarle oxigeno, cuando la explosión paso ambos salieron del agua, pero Jan seguía inconsciente así que Marcus la saco y la acostó junto a unas cajas.

"¡Jan! ¿Me oyes?". Grito Marcus mientras revisaba su respiración. En ese momento llego Fox.

"¿Están bien?". Pregunto.

"Si… Ella respira, solo esta desmayada". Contesto Marcus.

"Gracias hijo… Me salvaste… De hecho nos salvaste a todos".

"De nada papa". Se abrazaron. "¿Y Spencer?". Pregunto mirando a donde había caído Spencer pero no había nada.

"Seguramente no quedo nada". Dijo Fox. "Hay que irnos".

"Cierto". Marcus cargo a Jan en brazos y salieron de la casi destruida bodega.

Lo que no habían visto era que Spencer había saltado al agua justo antes de que los explosivos detonaran, quedando solo algo herido de un brazo.

"¿Creíste que seria fácil deshacerte de mi?". Dijo Johann saliendo del agua. "Yo que tu me cuidaría Marcus McCloud… Esta es la última que te soporto". Johann se dirigió hacia un auto que estaba afuera".

Marcus, Fox y Jan quien aun estaba inconsciente iban en el auto, después de unos minutos llegaron a su casa que era su destino, bajaron del auto y Marcus aun llevaba a Jan cargada en los brazos, Krystal los esperaba en la puerta, al parecer ella había presentido lo que iba a pasar, al ver a su esposo corrió hacia él y lo abrazo.

"¡FOX!". Grito sin soltarlo. "Te extrañe mucho". Le susurro al oído con lagrimas en los ojos.

"Y yo a ti mi amor". Dijo el con una lagrima de felicidad en el ojo.

Marcus pasó de largo y entro a la casa aun con Jan en brazos.

"¿Quién era?". Pregunto Krystal mirando a la extraña que Marcus llevaba en brazos.

"Es la compañera de Marcus, espero que no te moleste que se quede aquí mientras se recupera". Contesto Fox.

"Claro que no… Pero dime, ¿Dónde estabas?".

"Es una larga historia". Dijo Fox mientras entraban a la casa.

Al día siguiente…

"¡Ahhh!". Grito Jan despertando repentinamente como si tomara aire después de estar mucho tiempo bajo el agua. "¡Agua! ¡Agua!". Grito mientras volteaba a todos lados asustada.

"¡Jan! ¡Jan! Cálmate". Exclamo Marcus quien estaba en una silla junto a ella tratando de calmarla.

"¡Marcus!". Se inclino hacia el dándole un fuerte abrazo que duro varios segundos.

"Calma, calma, yo estoy aquí". Dijo Marcus mientras el la abrazaba también.

"¿Qué…Que paso?". Pregunto aun abrazándolo.

"No te preocupes, estamos todos bien".

"¿Qué traigo puesto?". Miro que traía puesta una pijama purpura.

"Es una de las pijamas de mi mama".

"…". Ella lo miro extrañada.

"Mi mama te la puso". Explico tranquilizándola

"¿Y Spencer?".

"No hay que preocuparse por el, no quedo nada después de la explosión". Dijo el.

"¿Explosión?". Pregunto algo confundida.

"Si… ¿No recuerdas? Saltamos al agua antes de que el fuego nos alcanzara".

"Lo tengo algo borroso…Pero…".

"¿Qué?". Pregunto Marcus.

"Tu… me salvaste". Antes de que Marcus se diera cuenta Jan se inclino hacia él y le dio un profundo beso en la boca, Marcus también no tardo en cerrar los ojos y corresponder al profundo beso que le dio Jan sorpresivamente.

"Espera…". Dijo el separándose un poco.

"¿Qué?". Pregunto Jan.

"¿Y los niños?".

"Es cierto… Se quedaron con un amigo tuyo".

"¿Amigo mio?". Pregunto confundido.

"Si… Llego pensando que tú estabas ahí… Se llamaba…". Hizo un esfuerzo por recordar. "¡Albert!, al principio dude pero luego me dijo que debía ayudarte, y me dio su palabra de que los cuidaría bien".

"¡Albert! ¡Claro!... ¿Era un bulldog café?".

"Si… ¿Es tu amigo?".

"Claro, iba con el en la academia".

"¿Crees que deberíamos ir a ver?". Pregunto ella.

"Solo por seguridad". Dijo el.

"Esta bien, espérame afuera y voy en un momento".

"¿Segura? ¿Te sientes mejor?".

"Solo fue un susto, estoy bien".

"OK, te espero afuera". Dijo Marcus saliendo.

Cuando Marcus salió al pasillo se sintió muy confundido por sus sentimientos hacia Jan, por un lado ella era su compañera y el trabajo no se debe mezclar con las relaciones, pero por otro lado, ese beso significaba algo para ambos y no era solo amistad. De igual forma el_ casi beso_ que se dieron en la fiesta del cual no se volvió a hablar después.

Pasados unos minutos Jan salió ya vestida.

"Estoy lista". Dijo saliendo con la ropa que llevaba antes, unos jeans azules con una camiseta purpura y una cola de caballo que dejaba unos flecos en su frente.

"Vamos". Asintió Marcus poniéndose de pie.

En auto tardaron unos 10 minutos en llegar al apartamento en el que Jan se hospedaba. Entraron corriendo y vieron que el lugar estaba hecho un desastre.

"¿Qué rayos paso aquí?". Pregunto Marcus.

"¡Niños!". Grito Jan mientras empezaban a buscar.

"¡Albert!". Grito también Marcus.

Los dos empezaron a buscar mientras se preguntaban que había pasado en ese lugar. Luego Jan escucho un ruido que provenía del mueble que estaba bajo el lavadero. Lo abrió lentamente y vio que eran los dos niños que estaban dormidos en ese oscuro y pequeño espacio.

"¡Niños! ¿Qué paso?". Pregunto Jan a los dos pequeños mientras los sacaba de ahí.

"Jugábamos a las escondidas". Contesto Devon adormilado.

"¿Y Albert?". Pregunto Marcus.

"No te lo puedo decir… Se supone que son escondidas".

"Correcto…". Marcus empezó a caminar por todo el apartamento.

Cuando llego a una de las habitaciones pudo oír un fuerte sonido que provenía de uno de los armarios, se acercó lentamente y pego la oreja a dicho armario un momento, abrió bruscamente el armario y del cayo Albert al suelo quien estaba dormido.

"¡Auch!". Grito Albert después de que impactara el suelo con su cara.

"Albert…". Dijo Marcus en voz baja.

"¿Si?". Contesto Albert quien seguía medio dormido en el suelo.

"¿Qué estaban haciendo?".

"Jugando a las escondidas".

"Ya veo, ¿Y quien gano?".

"No lo se". Se levanta. "Pero nunca me había divertido así antes". Se estira y le truena el cuello. "¡AY! Creo que dormí chueco". Exclamo mientras se tallaba el cuello.

"Dormiste en un armario".

"Cierto… Entonces… ¡Yo gane!".

"Oh… Ya cállate".

"¿Qué? Cuide bien a los niños ¿No?".

"Si… Pero al apartamento de Jan no".

"Oops… Creo que se me paso la mano en las atrapadas".

"No me digas".

Marcus y Albert llegaron a la sala, y Marcus pudo ver que los niños estaban muy alegres.

"Bueno… Creo que hiciste un buen trabajo".

"¿Por qué?".

"Cuando los trajimos aquí eran… Diferentes".

"¿Diferentes?". Pregunto Albert confundido.

"Eran introvertidos y callados, y aparentemente tu los cambiaste". Explico Marcus

"Si… ¿Cómo lo hiciste?". Pregunto Jan.

"Pues… No lo se, solo empezamos a jugar y el tiempo se paso muy rápido".

"Que raro". Dijo Marcus.

"¿Qué?". Preguntaron Jan y Albert.

"Siempre supe que eras un niño, pero nunca pensé que congeniaras con ellos… Ha-ha". Se burlo Marcus.

"Muy gracioso". Albert se levanto y le pego a Marcus en la cabeza con un cojín que estaba en el sofá.

Pasaron los ocho meses. Todo ese tiempo fue calma y tranquilidad. No hubo misiones en ese periodo, por lo que Marcus y Jan la pasaron muy tranquilos, los niños quedaron temporalmente bajo la tutela de Jan, y vivieron con ella todo ese tiempo.

"¿Me llamaste?". Pregunto Marcus llegando a la puerta de Jan, venia acompañado de Albert.

"Si, pasen".

Ambos entraron.

"¿Qué pasa?". Pregunto Marcus sentándose en el sofá.

Devon y Giselle estaban jugando en la sala.

"Niños. Vayan a jugar a su cuarto". Dijo Jan y los dos niños se levantaron del suelo y corrieron por el pasillo. "Creo que este caso no se ha acabado". Dijo Jan con una expresión seria.

"¿Por qué?". Pregunto Marcus.

"Dylan me ha estado diciendo que la construcción de la estación espacial de Vliandri no se ha frenado".

"¿Qué? Pero Spencer esta muerto". Dijo Marcus.

Marcus se levanto, se dirigió a la ventana y admiro un momento el paisaje de la imponente ciudad de Corneria.

La pupila de Marcus se dilato y se torno de un color morado, y al momento se quedo paralizado

"¿Marcus?". Pregunto Albert acercándose a su amigo.

Marcus estaba teniendo una visión nuevamente

Veía a la ciudad de Corneria frente a él, todo parecía estar tranquilo y normal, pero luego un rayo de luz cayo en la ciudad levantando una especie de hongo parecido al de una bomba nuclear y una brillante luz que lo cegó, una nube roja paso por toda la ciudad arrasando con todo, en ese momento despertó.

"¡AHHHH!". Marcus salió de su trance, cayó de sentón y retrocedió un poco hacia atrás.

"Marcus cálmate". Dijo Jan.

"El… El rayo". Tartamudeo Marcus mientras temblaba.

"¿Rayo? ¿Qué rayo?". Pregunto Albert.

"El rayo… Vliandri… S…Spencer… Sigue vivo". Después de estas palabras cayo desmayado.

"¡Spencer!". Dijo Jan mientras lo acostaban en un sofá, luego camino hacia el teléfono.

"¿Quién es Spencer?". Pregunto Albert siguiéndola.

"La próxima amenaza para Lylat". Respondió Jan mientras marcaba unos números en el teléfono.

"¿Dylan?".

"_¿Qué pasa?"._ Pregunto Dylan al otro lado del teléfono.

"Spencer sigue vivo".

"_¡¿Qué?!"._ Pregunto exaltado. _"¿Cómo lo sabes?"._

"Marcus tuvo otra visión". Dijo Jan [Nota: Jan se había dado cuenta de los poderes telepáticos de Marcus después de la última visión, cuando acertó sobre lo de su padre].

"_¿Otra visión?"._

"Si… ¿No lo sabias? Él puede predecir el futuro… O algo así".

"_Que bueno que me avisas ahora… Estaba apunto de cerrar el caso"._

"No lo hagas".

"_Ahora que recuerdo… Todas las oficinas y bases de Vliandri están vacías y no hay evidencia de los ejecutivos de la compañía". Explico Dylan. "La ultima evidencia de personal de la compañía esta en Fichina"._

Jan recordó que Giovanni le había dicho que en algunos meses estaría listo el proyecto.

"Pero claro… Te llamo luego". Colgó el teléfono.

"¿Qué sucede?". Pregunto Albert confundido.

Ella tomo su laptop y comenzó a teclear incesantemente.

"Algo muy malo". Contesto.

Jan busco algo llamado proyecto Alpha, lo único que pudo leer fue que el presupuesto de dicha obra era muy alto y que no dejaban acercarse a reporteros o a personas que no pertenecieran a la compañía Vliandri.

"¡Aquí esta!". Exclamo mientras le ensañaba a Albert una imagen de la gran estación parecida a un diamante.

"¿Qué rayos es eso?".

"Todos piensan que es una biosfera externa al planeta, pero en realidad es un rayo de antimateria [Nota: La corporación Vliandri es la mas avanzada de la galaxia en la producción de antimateria] Diseñado para devastar a Corneria".

"¿Por qué harían eso?".

"Para obtener poder total sobre Lylat. Si destruyen a Corneria que es la capital, todo el sistema quería a su merced".

"Y que harán".

"Tu nos tendrás que ayudar Albert".

"¿Yo?".

"Si, Marcus menciono que eres un excelente piloto".

"Bueno… Si pero no veo como eso ayude".

"Tenemos que volar a Fichina donde esta la ultima pieza para la estación".

"Está bien".

"Y tenemos que salir hoy pues nos queda menos de un día antes de que el rayo este completo".

"No será fácil".

"Claro que no, hay que despertar a Marcus".

"De eso yo me encargo".

Albert fue a la cocina y saco una bolsa de hielo de el congelador.

"¿Qué harás con eso?". Pregunto Jan.

"Despertarlo".

"¿Con una bolsa de hielo?".

"Tranquila, lo hacíamos todo el tiempo en la academia".

Tomo la bolsa, la abrió y rego todos los hielos encima de la cara de Marcus haciendo que despertara rápidamente.

"¡¿Estas loco?!". Se levanto rápidamente y tomo a Albert de la camisa.

"Un poco".

"Entonces no te importara esto…". Marcus tomo unos cuantos hielos y los metió en el pantalón de Albert rápidamente, Albert comenzó a saltar tratando de sacarse los hielos por abajo del pantalón, Jan solo los miraba tratando de contener la risa.

"Marcus tenemos que salir a Fichina de inmediato".

"¿A Fichina? ¿Por qué?".

"Ahí se encuentra la ultima pieza para el rayo, si evitamos que llegue a la estación Corneria no será destruida".

"Oh… Entonces vamos rápido".

"Albert vendrá con nosotros".

"¿Por qué?".

"Él nos dejara en el objetiva para que podamos completar la misión".

"Esta bien… Pero hay que irnos rápido… Espera".

"¿Qué?".

"La nave esta destruida ¿Recuerdas?".

"Cierto". Dijo Jan.

"Podemos ir en la mía". Dijo Albert.

"¿Cabremos los tres?". Pregunto Marcus.

"Claro, tiene espacio para tres pasajeros".

"Bien, vamos".

Los tres salieron inmediatamente del apartamento, no sin antes dejar a Devon y a Giselle al cuidado de Fox y Krystal, quienes aceptaron con gusto.

Continuara…


	17. El Asalto a la Central en Fichina

**Espero que me disculpen, el nombre de este capitulo no es de los mejores, además yo no tengo un gran talento tanto para los nombres de capítulos como para los de personajes, lugares, etc.**

**Aquí esta el nuevo capitulo, ojala lo disfruten.**

**Capitulo 16: El Asalto A La Central En Fichina.**

Hace ya algunos minutos que habían salido de Corneria en la nave de Albert, y ya estaban en el espacio.

La nave tenía un gran parecido con el Arwing, con excepción de que esta era mas alargada y tenia espacio para tres pasajeros, dos pilotos en la cabina de adelante que conducían la nave y se encargaban de las armas primarias, y uno en la cabina de atrás, encargado de las armas secundarias, Marcus y Albert iban en la cabina de adelante mientras que Jan decidió ir en la cabina secundaria.

"Parece que hiciste un buen trabajo con los niños, pero… ¿Lo de los hielos fue necesario?". Le pregunto Marcus a Albert.

"Era la única forma con la que despertabas". Explico Albert.

"¿Pero por qué lo hiciste frente a Jan?".

"¿Por qué? ¿Te avergoncé?".

"De hecho si, fue muy bochornoso para mi".

"¿Para ti? ¿Y que hay de mi? Luego los metiste en mi pantalón".

"Lo se, pero…".

"Ohhh, ya veo lo que pasa". Dijo Albert bromeando.

"¿De que hablas?". Pregunto Marcus algo confundido.

"Estas enamorado de Jan, ¿Verdad?". Se burlo Albert.

"¿Qué?". Pregunto Marcus nervioso y sonrojado. "¡No!, ella solo es mi… compañera". Explico.

"A mi no me mientas, te conozco, y se cuando te gusta alguien… ¿Recuerdas a Selma?".

"No me la recuerdes… Aun la veo en mis pesadillas".

"Solo era un poco rara".

"¿Rara?, ¡Esa leona estaba loca!, tuve suerte de que no me devorara".

"Ese fue tu error por elegirla a ella. Pero Jan no se ve nada mal".

"Claro que no, pero no quiero mezclar mis relaciones con el trabajo".

"¿Por qué no? Tu nos habías dicho que el trabajo en equipo era mejor".

"Lo se, pero no ese tipo de equipo". Explico Marcus.

"Como quieras, pero personas como ella son difíciles de encontrar y fáciles de perder".

Marcus quedo pensativo un momento.

No se habían dado cuenta de que el intercomunicador estaba encendido, y Jan podía oír todo lo que decían desde la otra cabina sin que Marcus o Albert se dieran cuenta. Ella estaba bastante sonrojada por lo que Marcus y Albert decían sin darse cuenta.

Mientras tanto, el helado desierto de Fichina, Spencer se encontraba en su base, específicamente en el hangar de esta, traía puesto un traje de cuero negro por el frio un saco largo del mismo color que le llegaba a los pies.

_**Retrospectiva**_

"Ya se retraso". Le dijo a Edward que se encontraba a su lado.

"Hace rato lo llame, señor. Me dijo que venia en camino". Contesto Edward.

"Sabes que a mi no me gusta esperar". Dijo Spencer fríamente.

"Se lo resalte varias veces señor, pero al parecer ignoro mis indicaciones".

"Señor, una nave de carga corneriana se acerca a nuestro perímetro". Dijo un funcionario acercándose.

"¿Es el?". Pregunto Spencer.

"Eso parece, insistió en que trae un encargo para usted".

"Perfecto". Dijo siniestramente.

Después de unos minutos, la nave aterrizo en el hangar y de ella bajo Lyrus con el dispositivo en sus manos. Spencer se acercó a el rápidamente.

"¡Este es!". Dijo quitándole el dispositivo a Lyrus.

"Así es, este es el que pidió". Contesto Lyrus.

"Que belleza". Dijo Spencer mirando el pequeño dispositivo. "¿Cómo esta Nassed?". Pregunto.

"Pues… Diría que estaba radiante la ultima vez que lo vi".

"Bien, todo esta listo para que el dispositivo sea almacenado". Se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar.

"¡Oiga, Spencer!". Grito Lyrus.

"¿Si?". Pregunto Spencer son voltear.

"¿Qué hay de lo que me prometió?, creo que lo tengo muy merecido".

"Oh claro, casi lo olvido". Spencer le asintió a Edward, quien les hizo una seña a los guardias y estos tomaron a Lyrus de los brazos.

"¿Qué están haciendo?". Pregunto Lyrus tratando de zafarse inútilmente.

"Te dan lo que te mereces". Respondió Spencer con sarcasmo.

"¡Tu me prometiste poder!". Grito Lyrus mientras se lo llevaban los dos soldados.

"Así es". Se acercó a él. "Pero si algo yo no soporto son los políticos corruptos, y eso es justo lo que tu eres".

Los guardias se lo llevaron hasta una bodega que estaba hasta el fondo del hangar, luego cerraron la puerta y se escucharon unos disparos.

"Señor, ¿Por qué el dispositivo fue traído aquí y no directo a la estación?". Pregunto Edward a su jefe.

"Porque aquí es donde lo terminaremos de desarrollar. Esta vez será bajo mi completa supervisión". Explico Spencer.

"Pero, ¿Fue necesario asesinar a Lyrus?".

"Las personas como el nunca son confiables, tarde o temprano te apuñalaran por la espalda. Prefiero no arriesgarme y deshacerme de esas personas desde el principio". Agrego Spencer.

_**Fin de la Retrospectiva.**_

De vuelta con nuestros protagonistas, la nave ya se acercaba a Fichina.

"Bien chicos, nos estamos acercando a la atmosfera de Fichina, la base de Spencer debe estar cerca… Oh". Albert se dio cuenta de que el intercomunicador estaba encendido desde antes.

"_Esta bien chicos, gracias". _Dijo Jan en la otra cabina.

"¿Qué ocurre?". Pregunto Marcus.

"Nada". Contesto Albert.

"Albert, ¿Qué hiciste?". Pregunto Marcus poniendo a Albert nervioso.

"Yo… creo… que deje la luz prendida en casa". Invento la primera excusa que se le ocurrió, y al parecer funciono.

"Ahora pagaras mas del triple".

"Jeje… si, fue mi error". Dijo Albert disimulando.

Después de unos minutos, la nave ya se estaba acercando a la base de Spencer, pero este ya lo había detectado y había activado las defensas del perímetro.

"¿Pero que…?". Exclamo Albert mirando el radar de la nave.

"¿Qué?". Pregunto Marcus.

"Tengo objetos no identificados acercándose rápidamente".

"Deben ser las defensas de Spencer… ¡Jan!". Marcus activo el intercomunicador llamando a Jan.

"¿Si?". Contesto Jan en la otra cabina.

"Prepara tus armas y estate alerta".

"A la orden".

Los tres objetos aun se veían en el radar, pero la tormenta de nieve era muy densa, y no se alcanzaba a ver nada a simple vista.

"¿Aun están en el radar?". Pregunto Marcus.

"Si, pero no hacen nada, simplemente nos siguen".

"Jan, ¿No alcanzas a ver nada?". Le pregunto Marcus a Jan.

"Negativo". Respondió Jan.

"¡Cuidado!". Grito Marcus mientras un misil se movió rápidamente por el frente, pero consiguieron esquivarlo haciéndose a un lado.

"¿Qué fue eso?". Pregunto Jan.

"Pareció ser un misil". Dijo Albert.

De el suelo salieron unas torretas con dos cañones que comenzaron a dispararles balas laser.

"Marcus, maniobras evasivas". Ordeno Albert.

"Estoy en eso". Marcus consiguió esquivarlas hábilmente y Jan las destruyo con el armamento de la nave, pero los tres misiles se acercaban desde atrás velozmente.

"¡Vienen los misiles de nuevo!". Advirtió Jan.

"Marcus, sabes que hacer". Dijo Albert.

"Claro que si". Asintió Marcus mientras los esquivaba.

"Esos misiles siguen el calor, disparare una bomba a ver si lo siguen". Dijo Jan.

Disparo una bomba hacia donde estaban, provocando una gran explosión.

"¡Creo que les di!". Exclamo triunfante, pero luego un último misil que salió del humo se acercaba rápidamente. "O tal vez no". Jan intento disparar otra bomba, pero ya no había más. "¡Ya no hay bombas!".

"Es que se me olvido ponerlas antes de salir". Se excuso Albert.

"¡Tendrás que acabarlo con la artillería!". Dijo Marcus.

"Sera mas difícil, pero lo intentare". Dijo Jan.

Trato de dispararle pero no alcanzaba a atinarle.

"No puedo darle, ¿Crees poder ponerte detrás de el?". Pregunto Jan.

"Tratare". Dijo Marcus.

Marcus logro ponerse detrás del misil subiendo bruscamente y luego pasando por encima para luego llegar detrás de él.

"¡Ahora es tu oportunidad!".

Jan le disparo, esta vez si tuvo suerte y consiguió destruirlo.

"Creo que no están felices de vernos". Bromeo Albert.

"Evadieron las defensas, Señor". Le dijo un topo a Spencer mientras estaban en la sala de control de la base.

"¡Demonios!". Exclamo Spencer viendo en la pantalla. "No importa, déjenlos pasar". Ordeno Spencer.

"¿Señor?". Pregunto el topo algo confundido.

"Y mismo me encargare de ellos". Insistió Spencer mientras salía de la sala.

La nave de Albert llego a uno de los hangares de la base, el cual estaba totalmente desierto.

"Muy bien es hora de bajar". Dijo Marcus bajando de la nave. "Albert, ¿Estas seguro de que quieres venir?". Le pregunto Marcus a Albert algo dudoso.

"¿Y dejarlos aquí solos?, eso no. Además hay armas y suficiente munición para los tres". Contesto Albert decidido mientras sacaba unas pistolas del compartimiento de transporte de la nave y luego se las dio a Jan y a Marcus.

"Esta bien, hay que ir". Dijo Jan mientras comenzaba a caminar seguida de Marcus y Albert.

Entraron por uno de los pasillos con puertas automáticas que había cerca. Se sorprendieron al ver que no había ninguna persona en ese lugar, estaba totalmente desierto.

"Esto esta muy callado". Dijo Marcus algo preocupado.

"No debe ser buena señal". Agrego Albert.

Siguieron caminando por varios pasillos, se guiaban por las señales, ellos seguían la que decía: Sala De Contención, ya en esta sala era donde seguramente estaba el dispositivo.

"Recuérdenme que estamos buscando". Dijo Albert.

"Un dispositivo que Spencer necesita para completar su estación espacial y así destruir a Corneria". Explico Jan.

"Ah, bueno". Contesto Albert bromeando.

Después de seguir caminando por varios pasillos, finalmente llegaron a la que parecía ser la habitación donde tenían al dispositivo, era un cuarto circular y alto de dos plantas, los dividía una especie de balcón que rodeaba toda la habitación y del cual bajaba una escalera a la planta baja. En el centro había un cilindro de cristal que ocupaba casi toda la habitación, y en el centro del cual se encontraba el dispositivo, levitando entre dos agujas de brillante metal.

"¡Este es!". Dijo Marcus acercándose.

Cuando camino hacia ella, una pala paso justo tras su cabeza e impacto contra la pared, voltearon todos hacia arriba, donde estaba Spencer apuntándoles con una pistola.

"Debo admitirlo, para ser tan molestos, son increíblemente hábiles. Lograron escapar de una explosión de antimateria, lograron incapacitar a mi ejecutivo más notable, invadieron mis instalaciones en Fortuna… Y ahora llegaron a mi base en Fichina, y con un amigo". Dijo Spencer señalando a Albert con su arma mientras bajaba las escaleras.

Los tres le apuntaron a Spencer con sus pistolas.

"¿En serio quieren apuntarme?". Pregunto con algo de sarcasmo.

No tuvieron opción que bajar sus armas, sabían de lo que era capaz Spencer y sabían que no lo vencerían con unas pistolas

"Todo se acaba aquí". Spencer volvió a cargar su arma y les apunto nuevamente.

"¿Por qué haces esto?". Pregunto Jan.

"Por una razón muy simple, linda…". Se acercó lentamente a Jan. "Por venganza". Le susurro al oído.

"¿Qué fue lo que te ocurrió Spencer?". Le pregunto Marcus.

"Eso no te importa". Exclamo Spencer enojado.

"Matar a miles de personas no es la clave para acabar con tu sufrimiento". Dijo Jan.

"Tu que puedes saber, no has sufrido tanto como yo... perdí a la mujer que amaba". Dijo Spencer con un tono nostálgico.

"¿Qué ocurrió?". Pregunto Jan nuevamente tratando de distraerlo.

Spencer los miro un momento, luego suspiro y dijo…

"Ella… tenia cáncer… si se trataba desde el inicio podía ser curable, eso lo supe hasta hace poco. Lo que ellos querían era derrocarme". Explico con furia en sus ojos.

"¿Quiénes eran ellos?". Pregunto Jan.

"Mis competidores… ellos creían que si Lilian moría seria mi final… pero se equivocaron mucho, eso solo me fortaleció mas, y así pude irlos acabando uno por uno".

Spencer bajo un poco su arma y Marcus aprovecho para correr hacia Spencer y darle un puñetazo en la cara dejándolo algo aturdido. Pero Spencer lo tomo del cuello y lo golpeo contra el vidrio dejando una pequeña grieta. Albert saco su cuchillo y lo clavo en el hombro de Spencer haciendo que soltara a Marcus.

"No debiste hacer eso". Spencer se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar lentamente hacia Albert, como la herida que tenia el hombro no causara ningún tipo de dolor.

Albert trato de pelear con el, pero difícilmente los esquivaba y Spencer lo golpeaba dejándolo aturdido.

"¿Estas bien Marcus?". Pregunto Jan mientras ayudaba a Marcus a levantarse.

"Si, hay que ayudar a Albert". Marcus se incorporo y corrió hacia Spencer, Albert casi estaba inconsciente por los duros e incesantes golpes de Spencer.

"¡Eso te enseñara!". Spencer volteo y vio a Marcus tratando de llegar al arma que estaba a unos metros de los dos.

Marcus salto y consiguió llegar a la pistola, pero Spencer de un salo movimiento también llego y luego tomo a Marcus, lo azoto contra el piso y le dio un puñetazo en el abdomen.

"¡ARRGGHH!". Grito Marcus por el dolor causado por el golpe que Spencer la había dado.

Algo adolorido, Spencer se acercó al arma y la tomo, pero en vez de apuntarles, volvió a subir al segundo piso de la habitación.

"Tengo cosas mas importantes que hacer".

Antes de salir, Spencer presiono un botón rojo que estaba al lado de la puerta, el dispositivo dentro del cilindro salió por arriba y se perdió de vista, luego Spencer salió y la puerta se cerró.

Marcus se levanto, con una mano sobre el abdomen y algo adolorido.

"¡Albert!". Corrió hacia Albert, quien estaba inconsciente en el suelo.

"Estoy bien". Albert despertó en ese momento. "¿Y Spencer?". Pregunto volteando a todos lados.

"Escapo". Explico Marcus.

"¡Rayos!". Exclamo Albert.

De las rejillas que estaban en el techo de la habitación, comenzó a salir un gas verde.

"¿Qué es eso?". Pregunto Albert señalando hacia arriba.

"Parece ser algún tipo de gas". Dijo Jan mirando también hacia arriba.

"No puede ser bueno, ¡Hay que salir de aquí!". Marcus corrió hacia la puerta detrás de él, pero no se abría. "Esta cerrada, ¡Jan!". Llamo Marcus.

"¿Si?". Contesto Jan.

"¿Crees poder abrir la puerta?".

"Seguro, pero llevara tiempo". Respondió Jan algo dudosa.

"Inténtalo".

Jan se acercó y logro quitar una parte del marco de la puerta, dejando ver varias conexiones y cables de color dentro.

Comenzó a sacar los cables y a acomodarlos con cierta combinación. Estaba algo nerviosa, el gas cada vez se acercaba y ella lo hacia lo mas rápido posible.

"¡Listo!". La puerta se abrió por un momento, lo suficiente como para que los tres salieran antes de que se cerrara nuevamente.

Al salisteis de la habitación, en el pasillo, en lugar de estar iluminado por una luz blanca, estaba por una luz roja parpadeante.

"¿Qué pasa aquí?". Pregunto Albert confundido.

En la esquina de arriba de los pasillos se encontraban unas pequeñas pantallas.

"_Eso fue impresionante, señorita Williams, manipular de esa forma a mis sistemas no es nada fácil, per aun así no creo que consigan llegar al cohete antes del despegue_". Dijo Spencer en las pantallas.

"¿Cohete? ¿Qué cohete?". Pregunto Marcus.

En ese momento el suelo comenzó a temblar estrepitosamente.

"¿Qué fue eso?".

"La base, ¡La base es el cohete!". Exclamo Jan entendiendo.

"¿Entonces estamos en el?". Pregunto Albert.

"No lo creo, Spencer dijo que no llegaríamos al cohete. Así que debe estar arriba".

"Tenemos que ir por una escalera hacia arriba de la base". Dijo Marcus.

"¿Dónde encontraremos una?". Pregunto Albert.

"¡Ahí!". A un lado del pasillo estaba una pequeña puerta de mantenimiento, la abrieron y ahí había una escalera que iba hacia arriba.

Subieron por la escalera, todo seguía temblando, lo cual indicaba que el cohete de Spencer ya estaba encendido y listo para despegar.

Llegaron a otro pasillo, pero este estaba de subida.

"Ya casi llegamos". Dijo Marcus.

Siguieron subiendo por el pasillo, pero cuando parecieron haber llegado, una puerta los separo dejando a Albert tras la puerta.

"¡Albert!". Grito Marcus golpeando la puerta, pero el sonido no traspasaba esta.

"_Marcus, ¿Están bien?". _Se escucho la voz de Albert en el comunicador de muñeca de Marcus.

"Estamos bien".

"_Deben seguir"._

"No te dejare".

"_Yo estaré bien, iré a la estación, nos vemos allá". _Aclaro Albert.

"¿Estas seguro?". Pregunto Marcus dudando.

"_Si, no se preocupen"._

"Esta bien, como quieras".

Los dos siguieron por el pasillo, y luego se sorprendieron al mirar por la ventana que se estaban elevando del suelo.

"¡Lo logramos!". Dijo Jan emocionada.

"Todavía no". Agrego Marcus. "Aun tenemos que ir por ese bastardo".

Ambos siguieron caminando por los pasillos.

Continuara…


	18. Un Ultimo Esfuerzo

Bueno, muy probablemente este va a ser el ultimo capitulo de la historia, espero alargarlo lo mas posible. Pero, en fin…

**Capitulo 17: Un Último Esfuerzo**

Después de que el cohete despegara, Marcus y Jan se quedaron unos segundos en el lugar en el que estaban.

"Sabes… en caso de que no salgamos de aquí… yo… quiero". Marcus inclinó su cabeza con nerviosismo.

"¿Qué?". Preguntó Jan.

"Yo… quiero llamar a mis padres". Marcus invento la primera excusa que se le vino a la mente.

"Oh… esta bien". Dijo Jan algo desanimada.

Marcus saco su comunicador y marco el número de sus padres.

"_¡Idiota! ¡Tienes que decírselo!". Le dijo su conciencia a Marcus "Tu lo has dicho, podrían no salir de aquí con vida. Debes decírselo ahora que puedes, todas esas señales; En la fiesta, el beso antes salir. Todas significan algo"._

"¿Hola?". Pregunto Fox en el teléfono. Se oía mas feliz que de costumbre.

"Papa, soy Marcus".

"¡Hijo! Estaba apunto de llamarte".

"¿Qué pasa?". Pregunto Marcus algo confundido.

"¡Es tu madre!". Respondió Fox con la respiración agitada.

"¿Le paso algo?". Pregunto Marcus preocupado.

"Acaba de dar a luz". Contesto Fox conteniendo la alegría.

"¿En serio?".

"¡Si! Fue hace unas horas… es una niña". Agrego Fox emocionado.

"No lo puedo creer". Dijo Marcus con la misma emoción que su padre

"¿Cuándo vendrás a verla?". Pregunto Fox.

"Ahmm… pues. En realidad quería hablar contigo respecto a eso". Dijo Marcus con preocupación y algo de tristeza.

"¿Qué ocurre?".

"Me encuentro un cohete hacia la que podría ser mi ultimo misión". Explicó Marcus.

"¿Qué?". Preguntó Fox cambiando su ánimo. "¿Acaso renunciaras después?".

"No. Es que es una misión muy peligrosa… y no se si lograre salir de aquí con vida. Pero pase lo que pase, no olviden que los amo, y daría cualquier cosa por poder estar con ustedes en este preciso momento".

Fox guardo silencio un momento, aparentemente se le había hecho un nudo en la garganta al escuchar las palabras de su hijo.

"Ehm… Nosotros también te amamos hijo, yo confió en que saldrás de ahí con vida. Y recuerda… Nunca te rindas, sigue tus instintos".

"Así lo hare papa".

"Tu… tu madre quiere hablar contigo".

"Esta bien, adiós papa". Se despidió Marcus.

"Adiós Marcus".

Fox le paso el teléfono a Krystal, quien estaba en una cama en el hospital con su bebe en brazos.

"¿Marcus?". Preguntó Krystal tomando el teléfono.

"Mama… me alegra mucho oírte".

"A mi también hijo. ¿Dónde estas?". Preguntó.

"Estoy muy lejos. Y no se si regresare o no… por eso quiero despedirme, de ti, de mi papa, y de mi hermana… ¿Cómo se llamara?". Preguntó Marcus.

"Rebecca". Contestó Krystal.

"Rebecca… es un hermoso nombre". Dijo Marcus.

"Marcus…".

"¿Si mama?".

"No quiero perderte ahora… eres mi hijo mayor… te necesito aquí". Krystal comenzó a llorar.

"Mama. No te preocupes, quiero que sepas que hare todo lo posible por salir de aquí con vida y poder estar con ustedes allá".

"Te amo, hijo". Dijo Krystal con la voz quebradiza.

A Marcus se le hizo un nudo en la garganta y una lágrima escurrió de su ojo. El sabia que las posibilidades de salir de ahí con vida eran prácticamente nulas, Spencer los tenia ahí encerrados y sabían que él no era un enemigo fácil, y que sacrificaría todo por llegar a su objetivo.

"Yo… yo también te amo, mama". Contestó Marcus con algo de dificultad para hablar.

Jan no pudo evitar sentirse triste al ver de esa forma a su compañero, por un lado ella estaba feliz por el, Marcus sabia valorar lo que tenia, sabia como ser un buen amigo, un buen hijo… un buen compañero. Pero por otro lado sentía algo de envidia, Marcus tuvo una familia que lo amaba, buenos amigos, y también podía deducir que su vida antes de todo eso había sido una buena vida.

"Hijo". Era Fox. "Escucha… yo nunca fui una persona espiritual, sin embargo… siempre tuve fe, fe en que te convertirías en alguien grande, tal y como lo fue mi padre. Te pareces tanto a él, le hubiera gustado mucho conocerte".

"Papa, me parezco a mi abuelo por algo… por que tu eres mi padre, tu eres mi principal motivación, mi mas grande ídolo… siempre lo fuiste, y así será siempre". Las palabras de Marcus habían llegado a lo mas profundo de Fox, él siempre estuvo preocupado por como lo veía su hijo, ahora todo se había aclarado, y lamentablemente, fue posiblemente durante la ultima vez que ellos hablaran.

{_¡PSSSSSSSS!}_

De repente todo lo que se escuchaba era estática.

"¡¿Papa?!".

"¡¿Marcus?!". Fox bajo el teléfono lentamente, estaba como ido, luego miro a Krystal, la abrazo fuertemente a ella y a su nueva hija, que estaba dormida, la pequeña zorrita era casi idéntica a su padre, su pelaje era café claro y tenía una raya de color café oscuro entre sus orejas y sus ojos eran visiblemente verdes, iguales a los de Fox.

Marcus también bajo su teléfono, y luego miro a Jan.

"¿Qué ocurrió?". Preguntó Jan mirándolo.

"Se corto la transmisión". Respondió Marcus.

"Debe ser porque al entrar al espacio, la nave activa su escudo, y ninguna comunicación leve es dejada entrar".

Marcus se recargo en una de las paredes del pequeño pasillo en el que estaban, en un extremo estaba la puerta por la que entraron, en una de las paredes estaba una ventana de aproximadamente dos metros de largo, y al final la puerta que parecía estar abierta porque en el centro tenia una pequeña bombilla con una luz verde, a diferencia de la otra que tenia una luz roja, lo cual indicaba que estaba cerrada.

En Corneria, Fox y Krystal lloraban uno en el hombro del otro, y la bebe que parecía estar dormida, apretó los ojos un momento. Marcus, quien se encontraba inclinado recargado en la pared, de repente se levanto, hizo la cabeza hacia arriba y cerró los ojos unos momentos. Cuando la pequeña dejo de forzar los parpados, hizo una gran sonrisa, lo cual Fox y Krystal notaron impresionados. Antes de que Marcus abriera los ojos, también dejo escapar una gran sonrisa y un aire de relajación los recorrió tanto a el como a Jan.

"La vi…". Dijo Marcus abriendo los ojos.

"¿Qué? ¿A quien?". Preguntó Jan algo confundida.

"A mi hermana".

"¿En serio?". Jan se acercó lentamente a él.

"Si… es… hermosa… igual a ti".

Jan no respondió y solamente lo abrazó fuertemente, Marcus también le abrazo y su rostro denotaba relajación y felicidad.

Desde la base de operaciones de la nave, Spencer los miraba por medio de una cámara en el pasillo en el que estaban. La expresión de Spencer denotaba desprecio y hasta cierto punto envidia, ya que hace tanto que el no veía a nadie con amor, ni siquiera a sus propios hijos, que por cierto no parecía importarle de sus situaciones.

"Bueno…". Interrumpió Marcus el abrazo. "Creo que deberíamos seguir con esto".

"Está bien".

Ambos sacaron sus armas y cruzaron la puerta, no se oía nada más que el ruido de los propulsores de la gigantesca nave. De vez en cuando se sentía una que otra turbulencia, pero eran muy leves, y no sentían casi nada.

Después de caminar notaron que las puertas de atrás y adelante se cerraron bruscamente, dejándolos encerrados en un espacio similar al que estaban inicialmente, de repente, un gas verde salió de las ventilas del techo, y no tardo en dejarlos inconscientes.

Aparentemente no habían estado inconscientes mucho tiempo, se levantaron y siguieron caminando como si nada, únicamente había un largo pasillo, en algunas ocasiones había puertas que lo dividían, pero siempre estaban abiertas, esto les pareció muy extraño, el pasillo continuaba y continuaba, lo cual comenzó a alarmar a Marcus.

"Algo anda mal". Dijo Marcus deteniéndose.

"Lo se, este pasillo no puede ir en línea recta de esa forma… se supone que la nave debe medir por menos cincuenta metros de diámetro, nosotros hemos estado caminando por al menos cien". Explicó Jan.

"Tal vez caminamos en círculos sin darnos cuenta… a menos que…". Marcus caminó hasta la pared del pasillo y comenzó a golpearla incesantemente con el mango de su pistola.

"Marcus, ¿Qué haces?". Preguntó Jan confundida por lo que su compañero estaba haciendo.

Marcus la ignoro y siguió golpeando hasta que el panel de metal en la pared comenzó a abollarse lentamente. Después de golpearlo unas cuantas veces más, tomo el gastado panel y lo quito con sus manos. Lo que estaba detrás dejo a ambos impresionados.

Se trataba de una especie de pared verde cuadriculada, Marcus la toco y se sintió como su fuera de alguna especie de plástico.

"¡Esto es!". Exclamó Marcus señalando a la misteriosa pared.

"Entonces…".

"¡Si! Estamos en una sala de simulación". Dijo Marcus reconociendo todo.

"¿Cómo salimos?". Preguntó Jan.

"Creo que se como…".

Marcus hizo que Jan retrocediera unos pasos y apunto su arma a la parte de la pared sin panel, disparo y luego todo a su alrededor se desvaneció con una fluidez de energía que recorrió todo el lugar.

"Listo". Exclamó Marcus triunfante mientras volvía a guardar su arma.

"¿Cómo supiste que hacer?". Preguntó Jan.

"En la academia nos quedamos atorados varias veces en estas salas de simulación, la clave era golpear o disparar a la pared del simulador para reiniciarlo todo". Explicó Marcus con gran detalle.

"Impresionante…". Comentó Jan sorprendida.

"No fue nada… ahora tenemos que salir de aquí". Marcus miro a su alrededor, no había una puerta visible, el salón era cuadrado y alto, las paredes eran verdes y con líneas rojas que lo cuadriculaban, comenzó a caminar con las manos pegadas a la pared, buscando la puerta. Cuando sintió una pequeña grieta en la pared comenzó a rodearla hasta formar un gran rectángulo que luego tiro a patadas. "Listo, vámonos".

Afuera estaba una especie de laboratorio, había una mesa en el centro con monitores que tenían imagen de la sala de simulación en la que estaban anteriormente.

"Parece que no hay nadie". Dijo Jan mirando a su alrededor.

"No…". Marcus miro también todo el lugar detenidamente. "Nos estaban observando, debe haber alguien aquí".

"Pero la puerta esta cerrada, ¿No crees que ya se deben haber ido?".

"Mira la puerta, la pantalla de identificación esta oscura, lo que significa que nadie ha salido en diez minutos".

Detrás de ellos, la puerta de uno de los armarios se abrió lentamente, y salió alguien con una pistola en la mano.

"¡CUIDADO!". Marcus empujó a Jan detrás de la mesa, por suerte, quien tenía el arma no tenia buena puntería y solo disparo a los monitores, acabándose todas las balas de la pistola en ese momento.

Cuando escucharon el sonido de la pistola siendo recargada, cada uno salió por un lado de la mesa, y dispararon al misterioso sujeto, quien al recibir tantas balas en el pecho, cayó al suelo, completamente cubierto de sangre.

Con precaución, Marcus se acercó solo para ver que era un gato persa, de apariencia joven, ojos grandes y verdes que miraban al vacío. Marcus se agacho y tomo la tarjeta de identificación que colgaba del cuello del cadáver.

"_Edward Wesley_". Leyó Marcus la pequeña tarjeta que también estaba manchada de sangre. "No diste una muy buena pelea, Edward". Le dijo sarcásticamente.

"Marcus, hay que irnos". Interrumpió Jan.

"Claro". Marcus se levanto y con la tarjeta abrió la puerta, ambos salieron corriendo por el pasillo, ahora sabían bien a donde tenían que dirigirse; Al puente de la nave, donde seguramente estaba Spencer.

Mientras tanto, en el puente, Spencer estaba completamente solo en el lugar, había monitores y espacios donde se supone que tenían que estar los funcionarios, pero Spencer estaba ahí solo, aparentemente él era el único en la nave, además de Marcus y Jan… y Edward, pero el ya no cuenta.

Spencer estaba parado frente a unos paneles y monitores, desde los cuales controlaba todo, en frente, toda una pared del cuarto era vidrio que estaba puesto como un monitor con el cual se podía ver el espacio afuera de la nave.

Spencer miro uno de los monitores y vio que Marcus y Jan estaban subiendo por uno de los ascensores, no le dio mucha importancia, pero unos segundos después, las puertas se abrieron a sus espaldas y entraron Marcus y Jan apuntándole con sus armas.

"Se acabó, Spencer… Estas acorralado". Exclamó Marcus firmemente apuntándole con su pistola.

"No lo creo, Marcus… aun tengo un as bajo la manga". Dijo Spencer sin voltear totalmente tranquilo.

"Si hablas de Edward… creo que necesitaras otro asistente". Marcus lanzó la tarjeta de identificación con la foto de Edward, totalmente cubierta de sangre y cayo a un lado de Spencer. Este la miro y simplemente sonrió de una forma siniestra.

"Solo te queda entregarte, Spencer". Dijo Jan aun apuntándole con su arma.

"Oh, aun no… Srta. Williams, aun me queda mucho por hacer". Cuando dijo esa ultima palabra, en un acto de increíble rapidez, se quito su saco de cuero y se lo lanzo a Marcus y a Jan, confundiéndolos, el aprovecho y se lanzo a la pantalla de enfrente, atravesándola y mostrando que detrás había una gran fosa que caía por muchos metros. Tomo un tubo que estaba en la pared y agarrado de él se deslizo hacia abajo.

Jan se acercó y miro hacia abajo.

"¿Qué haremos ahora?". Preguntó preocupada.

"La nave esta demasiado cerca de la estación, no puedo cambiar el curso". Dijo Marcus tecleando en el panel en el que estaba Spencer. "Solo queda activar la autodestrucción".

"¿Puedes hacerlo?". Preguntó Jan.

"No lo creo, Spencer bloqueo el panel, no puedo entrar". Exclamó Marcus preocupado. "Aguarda…". Marcus se agacho y abrió una puerta bajo el panel, adentro había varios cables y procesadores.

"¿Qué harás?".

"Tratare de desbloquearla con un corto en la tarjeta madre". Dijo Marcus metiendo medio cuerpo en ese pequeño espacio.

"No sabia que enseñaran eso en la academia".

"No lo hacen… eso lo aprendí de mi padre". Explicó Marcus.

"¡Cielos!". Dijo Jan impresionada.

"¡Ya quedo!". Marcus se levanto y parecía haberlo logrado.

Comenzó a teclear y a abrir ventanas e interfaces.

"Jan, ve hacia allá y presiona cuando te diga el botón rojo que esta al final del panel de la izquierda". Dijo Marcus señalando un botón rojo que estaba debajo de una caja de plástico transparente.

Marcus fue hasta el panel de la izquierda, donde había otro botón idéntico, ambos abrieron la caja y pusieron la mano sobre el botón.

"¡Ahora!". Gritó Marcus ambos presionaron el botón, de inmediato el lugar se torno rojo por las luces.

"_Autodestrucción de la nave activada, explosión en 15 minutos"_. Se escuchó una voz femenina que era de la computadora de la nave.

"¡Ahora tenemos que salir!". Exclamó Jan.

"Por aquí". Ambos caminaron hasta el elevador por el que habían entrado y Marcus presiono e botón de la planta baja.

El lugar comenzaba a sacudirse, y la vista era dificultada por las luces rojas en el techo.

Finalmente el elevador se abrió en el fondo de la fosa por la que había saltado Spencer.

Caminaron para llegar a las capsulas de escape que se encontraban al otro lado del lugar, pero se detuvieron al ver que Spencer, quien salió de una de las capsulas, apretó el botón de ignición que estaba a un lado de la puerta.

"De aquí…". Luego apretó el botón de la segunda capsula. "…Nadie…". Luego apretó el de la tercera y ultima capsula. "…Saldrá".

Sin capsulas de escape, ahora ninguno podría escapar de la nave. Lo único que quedaba era esperar un milagro, aunque si llegaba a ocurrir, seguramente Spencer no los dejaría salir, por lo que tenían que derrotarlo ahora que no quedaba nada más.

"Eres un muchacho muy intuitivo y perspicaz, Marcus… sumamente parecido a alguien que seguramente conociste". Dijo Spencer con algo de sarcasmo. Él estaba a unos tres metros de ellos.

"¿De que hablas?". Preguntó Marcus confundido.

"Hablo del Sr. Leonard G. Schmidt… yo creo que lo conocías muy bien".

"No tiene nada que ver en esto".

"¿Eso es lo que crees?... Hmp… ¿Qué me dirías si te hablo de un dispositivo? Un dispositivo que emite una onda sónica que causa una parálisis cerebral tan severa, que se convierte en un derrame masivo en el cerebro".

"¿Qué dices?". Preguntó Marcus más o menos deduciendo lo que Spencer decía.

"Tal parece que no eres tan perspicaz como creía… ¿No lo entiendes? Él no quería colaborar y simplemente tuvimos que desecharlo".

"¡Tu lo mataste!". Exclamó Marcus lleno de furia.

"¡Oh! ¡Felicidades! ¡Denle un premio al señor!". Gritó Spencer sarcásticamente mientras aplaudía.

"¡MALDITO!". Marcus corrió a gran velocidad hacia donde estaba Spencer y alcanzo a darle un puñetazo en la mandíbula que hizo que volteara la cabeza hacia un lado. Pero el no tardo en responder con un golpe en el abdomen que forzó a Marcus a inclinarse, cosa que Spencer aprovecho para golpearlo unas cuantas veces en la espalda con el codo. Luego le levanto la cara y de un solo golpe lo lanzo varios metros hacia atrás.

Jan corrió a ayudarlo.

"¿Vez lo que causa la ira?". Preguntó Spencer desde donde estaba. "Estoy seguro de que ahora lo que mas quieres es vengarte ¿No es así?".

Marcus, quien seguía inclinado, saco rápidamente su pistola y disparo contra Spencer, pero el esquivo las balas fácilmente.

Marcus le susurro a Jan en el oído para que caminara hacia otro punto del lugar en el que estaban, y así esperar dispararle a Spencer desde varios ángulos.

Marcus fue el primero en disparar, pero el salto y esquivo las balas, momento que aprovecho Jan para dispararle también, por fortuna alcanzo a darle en el hombro izquierdo.

"¡AAGGHH!" Spencer se inclino hacia abajo al momento que un pequeño flujo eléctrico recorrió su brazo.

"¡Le diste a su implante bionico! ¡Ahora podremos acabarlo!". Gritó Marcus mientras comenzaba a correr hacia Spencer, y cuando él se levanto Marcus comenzó a golpearlo con rabia en la cara, esta vez era más difícil para Spencer detener los golpes. Sin embargo, Spencer alcanzo a golpear a Marcus con el brazo derecho y consiguió ponerlo de rodillas, con su mano comenzó a presionar el cuello de Marcus, quien comenzaba a tener dificultades para respirar, y por mas que tratara de zafarse, no conseguía hacerlo.

Jan corrió hacia ellos y le disparo a Spencer esta vez en el hombro derecho, por lo que soltó a Marcus y se hizo hacia atrás para caer de rodillas con la cabeza inclinada hacia abajo y dándoles la espalda a Marcus y Jan.

Jan ayudó nuevamente a Marcus a levantarse.

"Ahora si estas acabado, Spencer". Le dijo Marcus a Spencer.

"Tu… ustedes… lo arruinaron todo…". Dijo Spencer sin moverse.

"No, tu lo arruinaste. Por buscar venganza, las heridas se curan, Spencer". Dijo Marcus.

"¡No! Las heridas no se curan… ¡Cicatrizan!". Cuando dijo esta ultima palabra, saco una pistola de debajo de su brazo y apunto a Marcus.

"¡NOO!". Jan se interpuso entre Marcus y Spencer y fue ella quien recibió el impacto de dos balas en el abdomen.

La joven zorra se desplomo en brazos de Marcus, quien furioso tomo su arma y le disparo a Spencer en el pecho cinco veces, haciéndolo caer hacia atrás.

"Lilian…". Dijo Spencer con dificultad en su ultimo aliento con sangre saliendo de la boca mientras miraba hacia arriba, después de eso cerro los ojos.

"Jan… ¡NOOO!". Marcus abrazo a Jan con fuerza, ella aun estaba viva.

"M-Marcus". Susurro Jan con algo de dificultad, sus ojos estaban entrecerrados.

Marcus la miro, él tenía lágrimas en los ojos.

"No te preocupes… no te abandonare".

"M-mira". Jan señalo con los ojos hacia arriba, por una de las puertas rectangulares que estaban casi en el techo del lugar salió una nave de rescate Corneriana que descendió hasta aterrizar en el suelo. De ella salieron Albert y Sarah corriendo.

"¡Marcus!". Gritaron ambos mientras se acercaban.

"Hay que irnos. Este lugar volara en cualquier momento". Marcus cargó a Jan en brazos y camino hacia la nave.

"Claro, no te preocupes, hay un equipo medico en la nave". Dijo Albert siguiendo a Marcus.

"Listo, Andy. Vámonos". Dijo Sarah en su comunicador.

"_A la orden". _Se escucho la voz de Andy Toad, quien seguramente estaba en la cabina conduciendo la nave.

La nave subió y salió por el espacio por el que había entrado. Algunas partes de la nave ya comenzaban a explotar, y para Andy era muy difícil esquivar las explosiones, por lo que fue Albert quien decidió tomar el control de la nave para estar más seguros ya que Andy no era tan buen piloto como él.

Tuvieron suerte de apenas salir de la semi destruida nave, que se dirigía rápidamente hacia la estación no muy lejos, Albert acelero, ya que todos sabían lo que iba a pasar a continuación. Sin embargo, todos estaban preocupados por algo mas, por el estado critico de Jan, quien tenia dos balas alojadas en el abdomen, por suerte, Sarah tenia conocimientos de medicina, y con algo de dificultad logro sacar las dos balas, Jan tuvo suerte ya que ninguna de las balas toco un órgano importante. En todo momento, Marcus estuvo a su lado.

Sarah estaba vendando el abdomen de Jan, quien estaba en la cama inconsciente. Luego se levantó y se dirigió a Marcus.

"No te preocupes Marcus, ahora ella esta fuera de peligro. Por ahora esta muy debilitada y tardara en recuperarse". Le dijo Sarah a Marcus quien estaba sentado a un lado de la cama en la que estaba Jan.

"Gracias, Sarah". Marcus se puso de pie y abrazo a su amiga.

"No hay de que". Sarah salió de la habitación, dejando a Marcus solo con Jan.

Marcus se volvió a sentar y contempló por un momento a Jan ahí acostada en esa cama.

"Jan… perdóname…". Marcus se acercó y tomo su mano. "…No sabes como quisiera haber podido decirte antes lo que siento por ti, lo que sentí por ti desde el día en que te conocí. Lamento mucho que ahora estés sufriendo de esta manera por mi culpa, por que te amo Jan, te amo con todo mi corazón". Marcus inclinó su cabeza hacia abajo.

"Y yo a ti… Marcus". Escuchó Marcus la débil voz de Jan.

Marcus levanto rápidamente la cabeza, y la vio sonriendo con los ojos entrecerrados, mirándolo. Él se acercó y le dio un tierno beso en la boca, luego se separo y le dijo:

"Necesitas descansar, yo me quedare cuidándote". Luego le dio un beso en la frente, luego Jan volvió a quedarse dormida y Marcus se volvió a sentar a su lado.

La nave ya acercaba a Corneria y el sol se veía saliendo por un lado del planeta.

_El Fin._


End file.
